Aux âmes bien nées
by Oceanna
Summary: Regulus se réveille au milieu de sa quatrième année avec les souvenirs de sa vie - et de sa mort - future. Il ne lui reste plus qu'un chose à faire : se venger de Voldemort en s'assurant qu'il ne gagnera pas l'influence qu'il a eue la première fois. Évidement, lorsqu'on a quatorze ans et qu'on est enfermé à Poudlard la majeure partie de l'année, ce n'est pas une tâche facile.
1. Avant propos de l'éditeur

**Note** : _Alors... On va commencer par les remerciements. Cette histoire n'existerait pas sans **Léo Poldine** , qui m'a d'abord servi d'interlocutrice dans ce projet, avant d'y rajouter ses mains, ses 60 arbres généalogiques et ses 400 personnages, puis ses OS. Elle est vraiment l'autre auteure de cet univers, même si je suis en charge de la rédaction de cette fic. Merci aussi à **Aqualys** et à **Tetelle** qui me servent de relectrices et font un boulot génial autant sur le fond que sur la forme. Enfin, merci à toutes les fofiennes qui nous ont écouté parler avec toujours beaucoup d'enthousiasme (et qui ont posé de sacrées colles aussi) sans lesquelles je n'aurais certainement pas osé me lancer dans ce projet monstre. _

_Ce projet, donc, qui est un peu tentaculaire. Au centre, cette fic, qui est le journal intime de Regulus annoté par des historiens. Juste à côté, il y aura **Les Visages sont souvent de doux imposteurs** , sorte de who's who pour que vous puissiez mieux vous repérer parmi le nombre d'OC qui peuplent Poudlard. Enfin, un peu plus loin, des OS divers et variés, pour agrémenter et approfondir les chapitres. LP regroupe les siens dans un recueil nommé **Désobéir un peu n'est pas un si grand crime** et je ferai de même dans un recueil qui s'appellera **L'Œuvre de tant de jours.**_

 _Enfin, par honnêteté intellectuelle : cette fic est aussi postée sur Ao3, qui permet beaucoup plus de possibilité de mise en page (notamment de raturer). Sans compter que si on va citer ici les titres des OS qui accompagnent chaque chapitres, là-bas, on pourra faire des liens vers les fics en question. Donc... Voilà, n'hésitez pas à choisir la plate-forme qui vous convient le mieux._

 _Sur ce : voilà donc le prologue ! Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message !_

* * *

 **Avant-propos :**

Regulus Black reste toujours un silence pour les historiens que nous sommes. Il a marqué son siècle tout en restant d'une discrétion extrême concernant sa vie personnelle. Cela a soulevé quelques polémiques, notamment lorsqu'il a attenté plusieurs procès aux biographes qui travaillaient sans son autorisation. Elles ont été vite épuisées devant le peu de secrets honteux qui semblaient remonter à la lumière. La publication de ses journaux intimes à la fin de sa vie, dont il n'a jamais caché qu'il les avait remaniés, n'a jamais vraiment levé le voile sur ce sujet, d'autant plus que les années de Poudlard et post-Poudlard manquaient. Tout historien sait que la fin de l'adolescence reste un moment charnière, et les circonstances – la guerre contre Voldemort, la réorganisation des grandes familles Sang-Pur – semblaient clairement avoir cimenté ses opinions politiques…

Il y a vingt ans, la découverte de ce journal dans ses affaires personnelles avait semblé être une piste nouvelle pour les historiens que nous sommes. Hélas ! Contrairement aux autres, il fonctionnait selon un triple code, avec deux niveaux de codage magique et un niveau de code simple, combinant l'alphabet romain et l'alphabet runique. Il aura fallu environ vingt ans pour commencer à le décoder, grâce notamment à sa correspondance avec Cornélia Greengrass – des lettres qui n'ont jamais été publiées non plus – qui n'avait été que codée magiquement.

La traduction des passages concernant janvier 1976 a offert une véritable surprise en indiquant clairement que Regulus avait sciemment voyagé dans le temps. On comprend mieux le silence sur ces années : encore aujourd'hui, le voyage dans le temps est une pratique magique jugée dangereuse et l'idée de changer le passé reste un tabou. Jamais Regulus ne cache dans ce carnet sa volonté de modifier les éléments qu'il avait déjà connu.

Comment expliquer que ce carnet soit parvenu jusqu'à nous ? Était-ce un oubli, une négligence ? Pourtant, le carnet de recherches qu'il mentionne à plusieurs reprises ainsi que la reproduction de ses souvenirs de sa première vie restent encore aujourd'hui introuvables malgré nos efforts. Était-ce un reste de sentimentalité qui le rattachait à cette époque, si décisive pour lui ? Avait-il le projet de le publier à un moment, lorsque ces révélations ne l'éclabousseraient pas ? Rien, parmi ses notes, ne permet de décider.

Beaucoup exprimeront des doutes quant à la véracité des pages que nous allons reproduire. Nous n'aurions pas engagé notre responsabilité d'éditeur scientifique si nous n'avions pas demandé à plusieurs experts de confirmer que ces pages étaient bien de la main de Regulus Black et qu'aucun enchantement ne venait entraver la compréhension du texte.

.

 **La situation en 1976 en Angleterre**

 _« Bethany regardait les gens aller et venir dans l'immense salle de bal et elle rêvait de traverser de nouveau l'Atlantique et de rentrer chez ses parents. Désormais les démonstrations de magie qui animaient les murs et qui maintenait la salle dans une atmosphère féérique ne_ _l'impressionnaient_ _pas autant qu'auparavant. Depuis qu'elle avait assisté à cet échange, elle avait compris que toutes les personnes présentes savaient qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi puissantes qu'elles voulaient le croire et que la richesse et la beauté qui_ _l'entouraient n'étaient_ _qu'une illusion qui les_ _rassuraient_ _._ (Irène Londubat) »

Irène Londubat reste la romancière de la société des grandes familles des années entre 1950 et 1970. Malgré ce qu'elle raconte, il faut se souvenir qu'en 1976, le danger représenté par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts est sous-estimé par la majorité de la population. Contrairement au reste de l'Europe, la rhétorique Grindelwald n'a pas convaincu grand monde et Albus Dumbledore représente pour beaucoup la preuve qu'un mage noir ne pourra jamais avoir un tel succès en Angleterre.

Les Mangemorts étaient connus des services des Aurors, mais leurs actes étaient interprétés comme de la délinquance, vision qui perdurera jusqu'à ce que Bartemius Croupton devienne le chef du département de la justice en 1977. Ils n'étaient pas encore connus pour être le bras armé de Voldemort, avec lequel ils ne semblaient avoir aucun lien. Le nom même de Voldemort était méconnu de la majorité de la population, à part dans certains cercles de Sang-Purs très traditionnels, où il apparaissait comme le moyen de rassembler une certaine jeunesse revancharde, et par le reste du Magenmagot comme un possible collègue assis avec les Sages.

À l'époque, le Magenmagot rassemble trois courants de pensée : les Sages, les Moralistes et les Réformistes. Le groupe des Sages, traditionalistes, rassemblait de moins en moins de membres (seize sièges sur les cinquante, quand ils étaient en majorité soixante ans plus tôt). Ils partageaient avec les doctrines des Mangemorts les notions de hiérarchie de sang, et un fort sentiment de mise en danger par les Nés-Moldus et les innovations qu'ils apportaient. Au centre, les Moralistes, dont Regulus sera l'un des membres les plus importants, sont alors assez éloignés des idées qu'on leur connaîtra ensuite. Les discours de Seraphina Bones ou de Ramarus Greengrass continuent d'utiliser leur vieille rhétorique : si les Nés-Moldus ne sont pas un danger, leur mauvaise connaissance du monde sorcier ne les rend pas aptes à prendre plus de responsabilités dans le monde magique. S'ils n'accordent qu'un intérêt relatif à la pureté du sang, ils pensent toujours en terme d'aristocratie et se réfèrent régulièrement aux grandes familles – incluant des lignées de Sangs-Mêlés établies – mais qui peuvent se targuer d'une expérience politique sur plusieurs générations. Enfin, le petit groupe des Réformistes (ils possèdent entre trois et six sièges), qui peinent à faire entendre leur voix. Dénonçant les habitudes de replis qui, selon eux, minent la société sorcière, ils voient la technologie et les Nés-Moldus comme les seuls porteurs d'un changement nécessaire – quand bien même leurs connaissances techniques à ce sujet ne sont pas toujours fiables.

Si les Sangs-Purs sont au centre du pouvoir, leur puissance n'est plus aussi éclatante qu'autrefois et la plupart le sentent. Numériquement, d'abord, la population sorcière n'a pas connu la transition démographique des Moldus anglais, et les sorciers ont vu avec effarement augmenter pendant un siècle le nombre de Nés-Moldus à Poudlard. À cela s'ajoutent les pratiques d'inter-mariage entre grandes familles qui commencent à avoir un impact certain sur la natalité, et le fait que la loi du Secret a mené à un lent appauvrissement d'une partie des grandes familles, qui s'est précipité avec le décalage technologique de la Révolution Industrielle Moldue. Plusieurs ont déjà dû ravaler la fierté de leur sang pour faire un mariage avec des familles de Sangs-Mêlés qui apportent avec eux des héritages ou des dots nécessaires pour éviter de perdre l'apparence de leur statut. Plus encore que l'appauvrissement, les quelques « procès de bâtard » entre les années 30 et 50, où des fils naturels ont réclamé des parts d'héritage de la part d'un père qui ne les avait pas reconnu, ont amené les Sangs-Purs à ressentir les limites de leur puissance. Enfin, il faut garder en mémoire que la population moldue s'est enrichie entre les années 1950 et 1970 : si cela a profité aux Sang-Purs, ils ont surtout vu avec horreur des familles de Sangs-Mêlés et de Nés-Moldus gagner de plus en plus et prétendre à un train de vie qui pouvait, dans certains cas, rivaliser avec le leur.

L'augmentation du nombre de familles de Sangs-mêlés et de Nés-Moldus a donné naissance à un discours qui revendiquait leur présence dans les cercles du Magenmagot. Emportant avec eux la culture moldue de la démocratie et le bouillon intellectuel de l'année 1968, plusieurs voix se sont élevées pour rêver un autre système sorcier. Si ces revendications n'ont jamais soulevé beaucoup d'enthousiasme en elles-mêmes et que l'année 1968 a été surtout occupée par les demandes des Cracmols à avoir plus de droits – vite arrêtées par des attaques de la part des Mangemorts lors de la seconde marche – les Sang-Purs ont interprété ce moment comme une crise politique de grande envergure. L'une des conséquences de ce moment a été une certaine tentation isolationniste, pour s'écarter à la fois de la société moldue qui subissait les deux chocs pétroliers et des sorciers étrangers – comme on peut le voir en filigrane avec le débat sur la taxe d'ébène dans le journal.

L'ensemble de ces éléments explique la séduction exercée par les discours de Voldemort et de ses proches qui réinventent des jeunesses dorées et des privilèges perdus à deux générations qui sentent que la roue est en train de tourner et que leur heure de gloire n'arrivera jamais.

Il semble aussi nécessaire de faire un point sur la situation des femmes de Sang-Pur à cet époque, tant il existe d'idées romanesque à leur sujet.

L'idée de la mère dévouée au foyer et enfermée avec ses enfants n'existe presque que dans la propagande des Mangemorts et est une conséquence directe de leur inquiétude quant à la question du sang. Même dans les familles traditionnelles, le modèle de couple est celui de l'équipe : une épouse de Sang-Pur est garante de son rang : elle organise des soirées, crée des opportunités de rencontres, et seconde son mari dans son travail. Elle doit être cultivée, et, si le rôle lui convient, elle peut véritablement devenir une éminence grise de son mari.

S'il existe une véritable pression sur le choix du mari et les fiançailles qui s'officialisent entre la cinquième et la sixième année de ces adolescentes, on est quand même très loin des mariages forcés qui sont légions dans la littérature. De la même façon, à part dans le cas d'un mari extrêmement jaloux, il est accepté qu'une femme entretienne des amants tout comme son mari peut entretenir des maîtresses, tant que publiquement le couple reste uni. Et, de la même manière, tant que l'image sociale n'est pas remise en cause et qu'il existe un héritier, les préférences sexuelles des époux ne sont pas automatiquement cause de scandale ou de censure.

Il est certain que plus l'on s'éloigne des cercles traditionnels des grandes familles, plus la possibilité pour une femme d'avoir une indépendance ou un rôle politique est grand. Certaines choisissent de rester vieilles filles, d'autres utilisent leur veuvage et certaines, grâce à leur lignée, peuvent devenir la figure de proue publique d'un couple. Ces parcours ne sont jamais évidents ni aisés, et occasionnent parfois de fortes tensions au sein d'une famille ou d'un couple, mais ils existent.

.

 **Regulus Black**

 _« Dans cet univers, nous sommes tous fils et filles de. La loi de l'héritage nous régit tous : l'héritier tient son rang, le cadet cherche le mariage qui lui permettra d'être l'égal de son frère, et tous savent que le hasard qui les a fait naître sous tel ou tel nom est celui qui leur ouvrira ou fermera les portes. Changez votre nom, monsieur, ou trouvez une héritière dernière du nom pour l'épouser et garder le sien, sans quoi vous serez condamné à l'insignifiance. (Irène Londubat) »_

Dans cette société qui ne connaît pas encore Voldemort, la question de l'héritage est essentielle et définit en grande partie la place qu'y occupe chaque individu. De là l'importance régulière qu'accorde Regulus aux patriarches et à leurs héritiers dans ses projets : les uns ont le pouvoir, les autres l'auront. Les stratégies des Sangs-Purs s'élaborent ainsi sur trois générations, entre le patriarche, son fils héritier, et le fils de son fils dont on prévoit qu'il héritera du siège et de l'entreprise familiale alors que les annonces officielles mettent parfois des décennies avant d'advenir. Sauf tragédie, conflit ou scandale, ces calculs portent généralement leurs fruits, même s'il arrive souvent que les frères et les sœurs continuent de participer à la vie de l'entreprise familiale.

On comprend alors que les fêtes du Soleil, qui suivent solstices et équinoxes sont l'événement mondain le plus important pour les grandes familles, puisqu'elles ne rassemblaient que patriarches et héritiers des familles les plus anciennes. Pénétrer les cercles qui permettent d'y recevoir une invitation pour qui ne pouvait pas se justifier d'une lignée ancienne et renommée était presque impossible.

En 1976, la famille Black est l'une des familles les plus riches des sorciers d'Angleterre, à l'instar de l'autre famille de négociants que sont les Malefoy. Si Regulus n'est pas encore l'héritier des Black, il a tout de même une position extrêmement enviable au regard du monde.

Son grand-père, Arcturus, siège au Magenmagot parmi les Sages et prévoit de laisser bientôt sa place à Orion, son seul fils et le père de Regulus. Sirius est encore pressenti comme l'héritier des Black, même si son comportement fait déjà craindre le pire. Familialement, les personnes proches de Regulus sont très rares : il entretient déjà une relation très conflictuelle avec son frère et n'est pas très proche de ses cousines qui ont entre six et dix ans de plus que lui. Ses autres oncles et tantes n'ont pas d'enfants. Il entretient un rapport assez distant avec son père, plus préoccupé des affaires que de sa famille, et tout porte à croire qu'il a longtemps idéalisé sa mère, qui appartient à la génération qui a connu Voldemort lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard et qui régnait d'une main de fer sur sa maisonnée.

À Poudlard, Regulus est souvent considéré comme hautain et est éclipsé par le charisme de son frère, mais il est respecté au sein de sa maison. Avec Elena Rosier, elle-même cousine des trois sœurs Black, ils exercent une influence certaine dans la salle commune, mais ils ne sont qu'en quatrième année et n'ont pas le respect qu'imposent Mia Montague, Evan Rosier ou Rowland Avery.

Sur le plan amical, il s'entend très bien avec deux autres héritiers, Corban Yaxley qui partage son dortoir et qui vient d'une famille d'érudits qui se targuent d'une grande tradition de Sang-Pur et Liam Jenkins, à Serdaigle, le petit-neveu d'Eugénia Jenkins qui a été Ministre de la Magie entre 1968 et 1975 : deux amitiés très respectables pour un Sang-Pur, même si la présence de Liam est assez surprenante au vu des opinions d'Eugénia Jenkins et du fait qu'il soit Sang-Mêlé. On peut supposer qu'avant son retour dans le temps, il a été proche, du fait de l'influence de sa mère, des Sang-Purs qui rejoindront bientôt Voldemort et qu'il a partagé avec eux la frustration de devoir attendre longtemps avant de trouver leur place dans la société.

Scolairement, il n'est pas aussi brillant que son frère, mais il est déjà connu pour ses capacités en sortilèges, des connaissances solides de magies anciennes et une certaine créativité pour inventer des sorts.

.

Après ces quelques considérations de contexte, nous vous laissons devant le journal de Regulus. Nous savons tous que les quelques années couvertes par ce cahier sont riches d'événements historiques, mais les chronologies oublient l'incertitude du quotidien. Rien n'était simple, rien n'était joué pour les contemporains qui ont traversé les dix années d'activité de Voldemort. Le futur potentiel auquel Regulus fait allusion à plusieurs reprises est une preuve éclatante que cette décennie aurait pu finir d'une toute autre manière, certainement moins heureuse. Certains seront d'autant plus frappés par cela que la forme du journal souligne parfois la lenteur du présent, ces mois dont personne ne parle car rien ne s'est vraiment passé – sauf la vie.


	2. Janvier et février 1976

_**A/N :** Voilà, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ! Plusieurs choses, donc : les mots entre [] indiquent des ratures lisibles quand les █ indiquent des ratures illisibles. Les OS liés seront indiqués à la fin du chapitre._

 _Ensuite, je ne vais pas updater de manière régulière. Je publie chaque nouveau chapitre quand j'ai le chapitre suivant de relu, pour des questions de confort personnel. Si cela peut vous rassurer, j'ai déjà écrit le premier jet jusqu'au chapitre 15 environ et je compte refaire la même chose pour le NaNo de l'année prochaine._

 _Enfin, toute ma gratitude à Léo Poldine, Aqualys et Tetelle pour leurs remarques et leurs corrections précieuses._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

 **28 janvier**

Je suis à Poudlard, dans mon lit. Sur la table de chevet, il y a un exemplaire de la Gazette du 28 janvier 1976. Mon carnet de recherches est ouvert, et selon toute vraisemblance, j'ai réussi mon sort.

C'est absurde.

L'entièreté de cette phrase est absurde.

La soif qui m'avait pris n'est plus. J'ai quand même bu jusqu'à ce que mon estomac soit douloureux. Je suis en vie. Je ne me souviens pas de ma noyade.

Vivants. Si je rentrais à la maison, je verrais mon père, peut-être mon oncle. Vivants ! Ils sont

Non, du calme. Cela ne change absolument rien à mes buts. Cela ne change rien à

Qui est-ce que je crois tromper ?

Cela ne change rien, mais cela change tout. Il faut que je me prépare, qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. L'ordre – il faut que je m'organise rationnellement.

Écrire mes souvenirs, les dater, et puis

Planifier.

* * *

 **29 janvier**

J'ai cessé d'écrire pour tenter de dormir hier, et tant mieux : j'ai été épuisé durant tous les cours. Perte de temps ! Je les ai déjà tous subis une première fois et je me retrouve à les suivre une seconde. Le seul avantage, c'est que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir toute la journée. J'ai dit à Corban¹, qui me trouvait distrait, que j'avais mal dormi, cela lui a suffi. Si besoin, j'inventerai une dispute entre Sirius et mère : il sait que je déteste ça.

[Je n'arrive pas à croire que] ████ █████ ████████ ██████ █████ ██████ ██ █ ██ ███ ██████████ ██████ ████████ ██████████ ! [Comment vais-je arriver Mais, le nombre de personnes en vie, sous mes yeux et] ███████ ███ ███ ███████ █████ ████████ ████████ ████ ██████████ ███████ ███████████ █████████ █████ ██████ ████████ █ ████ █████████ ██████ ██ ███ ████ █████ █████ ██████████ ██ ███ ██ ████ ████████████ ██ ██ █████ █████████ ██████ ██████████ ██████ ████████████ █████ ██████ ██████ ████████ ███████ ████. Non. Il faut que je me calme. Il faut que je respire. Ils sont en vie, mais rien n'est joué. V. n'a pas le pouvoir qu'il avait, mais

.

Je vais le détruire².

Buts : limiter ses forces vives et décrédibiliser sa rhétorique.

Forces vives : -limiter le soutien des Black

-faire hésiter ceux qui étaient avec moi en 1977

-déclencher les velléités de révoltes des familles plus tôt (1977 ?) En 1979, tout était joué, et nous avions tous ployé l'échine aveuglément depuis trop longtemps pour suivre ceux qui ont levé leurs baguettes.

Rhétorique : -son charisme ?

-prouver qu'il n'est pas Sang Pur ? Compliqué. Plutôt : prouver que pour lui, l'aristocratie ne veut rien dire, qu'il n'y a jamais rien compris. Il n'est pas des nôtres. Nous ne sommes que des pions entre ses doigts et il nous a murmuré des mensonges pour mieux asseoir son pouvoir. Imbéciles que nous sommes !

Donc : un contre-exemple ? Un Sang-Pur qui nous ressemble et dont les mots pourront guider notre action. Nous l'avons rejoint parce qu'il était le seul à nous faire rêver et à nous promettre que si nous agissions, ses belles paroles deviendraient réalité. Il faut un nouvel imaginaire, et quelqu'un pour l'incarner, sans quoi il gagnera de nouveau. Qui ?

1- Greengrass³ : a mené la rébellion, elle s'est dissoute avec sa mort.

2- Bones⁴ ? Greengrass a été son héritier, elle lui a survécu – parce qu'elle était moins dangereuse ?

3- ?

4-Mon père et mon oncle ? Ils ont été bruyants – mais comment rester anonyme dans ces circonstances ?

Mais ils sont tous tombés – et si vite !

.

 _¹ Corban Yaxley est un camarade de dortoir de Regulus. La famille Yaxley est une famille de Sang-Pur spécialisée dans le runique._

 _² Le mot a été souligné plusieurs fois._

 _³ Il s'agit de Ramarus Greengrass, époux de Cornelia. Né en 1931, c'est un membre influent du Magenmagot et figure remarquée des Moralistes, il est l'Héritier de sa famille Sang-Pur._

 _⁴ Seraphina Bones, née en 1897, et membre de la célèbre lignée de sang-pur des Bones est l'une des figures de proue des Moralistes._

* * *

 **30 janvier**

[La salle commune est]

[Tant de morts]

[Comment avez-vous pu le laisser monter ? Comment ai-je pu m'aveugler avec vous ?]

.

Ai-je conservé mon âme ?

J'ai mes souvenirs. J'ai des sentiments. J'ai en moi la même révolte grondante, la même envie de revanche contre V¹.

Il me faut un plan.

Qu'est-ce que l'âme ? Cette question ne veut pas me quitter. Il l'a perdue, lui, mais nous n'avons rien remarqué. Est-ce si peu important ? Ai-je gardé mon âme ? Retrouvé celle de mes quatorze ans ?

Non. Ce n'est pas la bonne question. Sa réponse ne compte pas, pas vraiment. Ce qui compte : je suis en vie et je suis capable d'agir.

.

Comment ai-je pu oublier mon frère ? Il n'est pas encore parti. Il. [Je peux] [Peut-être]

Il faut que j'y pense plus en détail.

.

 _¹ Jamais Regulus n'écrira Voldemort en entier sur ce carnet, ce qui contraste fortement avec le premier tome de ses journaux qui mentionne plutôt « Le seigneur des ténèbres ». Il parlera de Tom Jedusor dès que son nom sera connu._

* * *

 **1 février**

Insomnie, encore.

J'ai renouvelé le sort qui insonorise mes rideaux. Je crains qu'il ne se soit fragilisé hier soir, Max et Walden¹ me regardent en coin. J'ai même eu du mal à convaincre Corban. Seul George² n'a pas fait de commentaires – mais le connaissant, il n'en pense pas moins. Il faut que je prévoie une explication pour la prochaine fois : je ne peux pas leur laisser penser que Je les revois, plus vieux, et Crucio aux lèvres, et j'ai envie de leur lancer ce sort qu'ils comprennent [– mais ils comprenaient déjà, sentaient la torture de l'amour de leur maudit seigneur !] Je les évite, c'est plus simple. Corban… Corban ne peut pas comprendre, l'imbécile. [Il a] ███ ██████ ██ ██ █████ ! ███████ ██████████ ███ ████ █ ███ ████ ████ ███ █████ ████ █ ████ ████████ ██ ███ █████ ██ █████ ████ ███ █████

J'ai demandé à Kreattur de se rendre à la grotte. Elle est vide. Il a lancé un sort qui l'avertira si quelqu'un y pénètre. Il est le seul à qui je peux faire confiance, mais je ne peux rien lui dire de tout ce que je sais – quand bien même il ne pose pas de questions. Partant du principe que V a utilisé Kreattur lorsqu'il a caché la bague, je ne pourrai pas explorer la piste de l'Horcruxe avant longtemps. Dommage : cela l'aurait décrédibilisé énormément – s'il est possible de prouver qu'il l'avait créé. À explorer : un Horcruxe est un fragment d'âme : il doit être à l'image de son propriétaire.

Plus pressant : le sort que je me suis lancé. Cessera-t-il le jour de ma première mort ? Dans ce cas, il me reste jusqu'au 13 juin 79 pour m'assurer de la défaite de V. Si ce n'est pas là cas, reviendrais-je encore à cette période ? Il faut je reprenne ces recherches. Heureusement que j'ai tout consigné : j'étais persuadé d'avoir échoué et je ne me souviens guère des détails à part du postulat de départ : les paradoxes temporels sont dangereux lorsque le même être (l'alliance du corps, de la mémoire et de l'âme) appartient à deux temporalités différentes. Le moyen de résoudre le paradoxe était d'enlever la question du corps et de l'âme et³

.

¹ Maximilien Gibbons et Walden McNair, sont ses camarades de dortoir. Ils sont tous les deux les héritiers de deux familles de sang-mêlées, quoique la famille McNair est établie depuis plus longtemps dans la société sorcière.

² George Abbot, dernier membre de leur dortoir. Il est le dernier fils de la famille de notaire Sang-Pur des Abbot.

³ La suite du texte a été totalement oblitérée de manière magique.

* * *

 **2 février**

Pire que les cours, où je peux écouter d'une seule oreille : les travaux à rendre. Impossible d'y échapper ! Et je ne veux pas savoir ce que me dira mère si mes notes devaient descendre... Comme si cela avait une importance !

.

Liam¹ est en vie.

Il m'a cherché entre deux cours pour s'assurer que je me souvenais bien que nous devions travailler ensemble les Runes, et comme un imbécile, j'ai avalé ma langue pendant quelques secondes. En vie ! Heureusement, il a cru que j'avais simplement oublié – c'est le cas après tout.

Bon sang, en vie ! Et je n'ai pu lui parler que de devoirs pendant l'après-midi. Qu'importe : il est un souffle d'air frais. Lui, au moins, a hésité [et en a payé le prix.] [J'avais tenté de mais] [Il nous avait rejoint parce le ministère refusait de redéfinir les frontières de la magie noire et il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour être un des leurs et]

.

Finalisé la lettre pour Greengrass :

 _« Monsieur,_

 _J'ai pour vous la plus grande admiration depuis que j'ai entendu le discours qui accompagnait votre entrée au Magenmagot². Les points que vous avez soulevés à propos de l'importance de démontrer la noblesse d'âme en plus de la qualité des ancêtres, des responsabilités à assumer face à la montée plébéienne sont autant de réflexions qui ont nourri mes propres prises de position. Vos talents d'orateur, qui ont brillé lors des procès Winfred et Prewett, font de vous l'une des personnes les plus écoutées de notre société. Votre discernement, sans cesse renouvelé lors de votre choix d'affaires, et votre intégrité morale vous distinguent comme l'un des piliers de notre société, et j'ai suivi avec un ardent intérêt la publication de vos discours par Thornhope et Cie que je ne cesse de consulter depuis._

 _Tous ces faits sont autant de marques de l'admiration profonde que je vous porte. Cependant, depuis quelques années, votre rapprochement de l'homme qui se fait appeler Voldemort éveille mon inquiétude et mon irritation et sont la cause de ma lettre. Qui est-il réellement ? Personne, à ce jour, n'a pu répondre à cette question. Plus urgemment : quel est son but ? Il affirme à maintes reprises vouloir purifier notre société et permettre, par là, le maintien de la distinction d'esprit aujourd'hui fragilisée dans notre société. Qu'a-t-il fait pour le moment en ce sens ? J'ai eu l'heur de fréquenter quelques uns de ses fidèles, et je puis affirmer qu'une partie de ces derniers n'ont pas le raffinement de cœur et d'esprit que demande notre rang. De telles questions ne peuvent pas avoir échappé à votre clairvoyance : qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous une interprétation de ces faits qui m'échappe et qui rend mes inquiétudes vides de sens ?_

 _Veuillez bien croire, monsieur, que ces questions sont honnêtes, et qu'elles ne remettent pas en question l'admiration sincère que j'ai pour vous. Au contraire : j'ose espérer pouvoir profiter de votre discernement, malgré cette lettre un peu cavalière. Vous restez l'un des hommes les plus importants de ces décennies par la pensée et par les actes et je ne puis qu'espérer être éclairé par votre avis._

 _Je termine donc cette lettre en vous assurant de ma profonde admiration et de l'espoir d'avoir une réponse de votre part,_

 _R.A.B. »_

Garder mes initiales ? Oh, et puis – un nom de guerre, pourquoi pas ? Qui pensera que le petit Black de quatorze ans sait autant de choses ?

Je la relirai demain. Si elle est toujours aussi satisfaisante – du moins, autant que possible lorsqu'on écrit anonymement à un étranger bien placé – je l'enverrai avec l'un des hiboux de l'école. J'ose espérer qu'ils sont moins reconnaissables que le mien ou qu'au moins, je sois dissimulé par les autres élèves.

.

 _¹ Liam Jenkins est un ami de la même année que Regulus de la maison Serdaigle. Il se retrouve l'héritier de la famille Jenkins parce que son grand-oncle n'a eu que des filles, mais est surtout le petit-neveu de la Ministre de la magie Eugénia Jenkins._

 _² Il est peu probable que Regulus, âgé de 9 ans à l'époque se souvienne de ce discours. Néanmoins, il a été consigné et recopié à diverses occasions dans la communauté Sang-Pur : ce mensonge sert surtout à dissimuler la jeunesse de Regulus._

* * *

 **3 février**

Je m'attends toujours à voir la marque sur mon bras. Je m'attends toujours à ce qu'elle me brûle.

* * *

 **4 février**

Pas de réponse.

Blishwick et son cousin ont passé tout le repas à s'envoyer des piques¹. Est-ce que j'utilise cela – et comment ? Blishwick a fini par épouser Avery² – de toutes les personnes possibles ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'elle croyait beaucoup à la cause… Enfin : ce n'est pas comme s'il parlait d'elle souvent. Burke avait été recruté pour l'accès aux réserves de leur boutique, mais Higgs servait d'intermédiaire plus souvent que lui. Éviter cela a plus de sens stratégique, je suppose. Il serait plus efficace d'empêcher le mariage de sa sœur³, mais comment ? Faire courir des rumeurs, pourquoi pas, mais lesquelles et comment éviter qu'on ne remonte jusqu'à moi ?

.

 _¹ Briséis Blishwick, en quatrième année à Serpentard et Scipio Burke, en cinquième année dans la même maison. Elle est la dernière à porter le nom de Blishwick, famille de Sang-Pur jusqu'au mariage de son grand-père. Scipio Burke est le petit-fils de sa grand-tante, et est l'héritier de Sang-Pur du commerce Barjo and Burke, renommé pour son commerce d'objets de magie noire._

 _² Rowland Avery, en cinquième année, est l'héritier de sang-pur de la famille Avery._

 _³ Silvia Burke, sœur aînée de Scipio, et Allen Higgs, hériter d'une famille de Sang-Mêlé en train de monter sont déjà fiancés et se marieront en 1977. Ils sont en septième année, elle à Serpentard et lui à Serdaigle._

* * *

 **5 février**

Début des entraînements intensifs pour le match à la fin du mois. J'avais presque oublié que nous avions perdu face aux Gryffondor au début de l'année. Heureusement qu'être attrapeur ne m'oblige pas à avoir l'air très impliqué lors des entraînements : j'ai pu me contenter d'exercices de voltige et je n'ai rejoint les autres que lors des moments dédiés aux Cognards.

Mais : être seul, voler, respirer – cela m'a fait du bien.

* * *

 **6 février**

Silence, toujours, de la part de Greengrass. Il doit être occupé, certes, mais enfin…

Une semaine de plus, et j'écris à Bones – mon oncle risque de me reconnaître trop vite. Deux semaines, et un nouvel essai pour Greengrass.

Il m'est étrange de revoir George. J'ai encore ces réactions épidermiques devant lui – je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait été choisi avant moi pour avoir le badge de préfet ! Mais… il a refusé de les rejoindre, malgré Max et Walden, malgré les menaces, et il a payé le même prix que les autres.

.

Insomnie, encore.

Ce que je ne dirai jamais (ce que je ne peux dire à personne) : je rêve que je me noie plusieurs fois par nuit. Et le jour, parfois, je me sens étouffer et j'ai soif, terriblement soif. C'est une torture pour ne pas sortir de la salle de classe, et simplement me concentrer sur ma respiration. Je sens la panique qui m'envahit jusqu'à chasser toute logique.

* * *

 **7 février**

Le problème, c'est que je n'en sais pas assez, que j'étais trop jeune la première fois. Une partie de mes informations sera absolument inutile si je change trop de choses trop vite.

Il me faut des choses à prouver, plus que des noms à lancer, sinon on va croire que je veux salir des réputations – si le terme est juste, quand sont avérées…

J'ai envoyé une lettre à Bella pour lui demander des nouvelles. J'espère qu'elle sera bavarde, qu'elle veut toujours me transmettre sa fascination pour V..

.

Corban me regarde de plus en plus bizarrement. Je sais que ce n'est pas le sort d'isolation, que je relance tous les soir – mieux vaut être sûr. Je ne peux pas attirer l'attention de Walden et Max. Ils seront toujours du côté du plus fort. Mon nom a toujours suffi à les intimider dans le dortoir, même si j'ai dû pour cela supporter quelques scènes de soumission inutiles et grandiloquentes. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai simplement changé et qu'ils le sentent même si je tente de retrouver l'adolescent dont je me souviens ou si c'est parce qu'ils imaginent que je suis en train de déraper.

Il faut que je trouve une idée, ça ne peut plus durer !

* * *

 **8 février**

Je déteste être revenu maintenant. Comment savoir quand est-ce que les taupes ont été ralliées à V. ?

Croupton¹ se vantait d'avoir une bonne source parmi les langues de plomb, mais qui ? Probablement : quelqu'un qui partage leurs convictions : les proches des langues sont surveillés pour éviter tout chantage. Qui pourrait me renseigner ? Il faut savoir si les surveillants sont stables ou se relaient... Dans les deux cas, serais-je simplement capable de reconnaître le nom ? De savoir quand est-ce qu'il commence à transmettre ses informations ?

Malefoy et son père² ont toujours fait des miracles au sein du ministère, mais ils ont toujours été capables d'être au-dessus des soupçons, même si je crois que l'autre fou borgne avait presque réussi à rassembler des preuves… Mais en 76, ils n'étaient pas encore « convaincus », comme ils disaient. Pas une bonne idée de les incriminer maintenant : trop de possibilités de les voir embrasser Voldemort et appuyer son pouvoir.

Il y a eu au moins quatre taupes parmi les Aurors. Il y a une secrétaire qu'avait séduit Gibbon, je crois, plus tard, bien plus tard. Et les autres ?

Les affaires dont ils parlaient encore : l'assassinat de Bones après le procès de Flint. L'arrestation de Dawlish sur des fausses preuves, aussi. Quand cela s'est-il passé ?

Le temps venu : utiliser les hiboux de Poudlard et espérer que l'influence de Dumbledore me gardera anonyme ? Utiliser quelqu'un comme porte parole ? Faire une erreur devant Sirius ? Avec un peu de chance, il le répétera, et entre les pères Potter et Lupin³, l'information remontera.

C'est trop tôt – bien trop tôt. Qui craignait V. ? Nous l'admirions et les autres supposaient qu'il n'était qu'un illuminé, certes difficile à trouver, mais seul dans ses grands discours.

Mais plus tard – au moment où ils seront prêts à admettre qu'il a du soutien haut placé.

Il faut que j'attende. Le temps est mon allié, c'est le seul moyen pour que je sois prêt.

.

 _¹ Bartemius Croupton Jr, né en 1957 est le fils et héritier de la famille de sang-pur Croupton._

 _² Lucius Malefoy, né en 1954 est le fils unique et héritier de la riche famille de sang-pur des Malefoy son père, Abraxas, né en 1930 en est le patriarche._

 _³ Les pères de deux amis de son frère. Le premier, Harrison Potter, né en 1925 était un sang-pur et membre du Magenmagot depuis 1973. Le second, Lyall Lupin, né en 1929 était un fonctionnaire au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques._

* * *

 **9 février**

Entraînement épuisant. Patel¹ s'est laissé rattraper par sa crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur de Forbes² – j'ai presque eu envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, que Forbes était bien plus douée. Bah – elle l'a entraîné après elle tout à l'heure et je suis sûr qu'elle lui remettra les pendules à l'heure.

Bella m'a répondu. Totalement inutile – les louanges de V. et c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, de son talent – sauf pour le contrer ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de sa vision et de son charisme et tout ce qu'elle vante ?

Il va nous tuer, tous. Et elle ████████ ███ ████ █ ███ ████████ ███ █████ ████ █ ████ ██████ – loyauté du sang !

Non. Du calme. Répondre, faire semblant d'être intéressé, curieux. Il y a des informations que je n'ai plus, des détails que j'ai oubliés. Des choses que je n'ai jamais sues et elle les a, elle fait partie de ses proches. Fera. Quelle importance ?

.

 _¹ James Patel, en sixième année, est un Né-Moldu, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Malgré les rumeurs, la maison Serpentard accueille des sorciers Nés-Moldus, quoique leur place n'est jamais prestigieuse, s'ils ont suffisamment d'ambition ou d'esprit._

 _² Joan Forbes, septième année, est une Née-Moldue à Serpentard. Elle a laissé le rôle de capitaine à Patel pour sa dernière année._

* * *

 **10 février**

Apparemment, Slinkhard¹ a décidé de tenter de mettre le grappin sur mon frère. Je lui souhaite bien du courage…

Passé ma soirée au terrain de Quidditch à m'entraîner. Pas envie de rester dans la salle commune à entendre les autres discuter de ce qui n'a pas d'importance.

Peut-être que je suis assez fatigué pour passer une nuit tranquille ?

.

 _¹ Wendy Slinkhard, Sang-Mêlé en cinquième année à Serpentard est préfète et poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch._

* * *

 **11 février**

Selwyn¹ m'a invité à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai accepté : mère ne sera pas ravie. Sa famille est bonne, mais de moins en moins capable de tenir son rang. Tente-t-elle de rejouer le même coup de dé que sa sœur avec l'héritier Carter² ?

J'avais oublié que Corban avait un faible pour elle – j'ai dû le rassurer en lui affirmant qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas. Sérieusement, comme si c'était dans mes priorités aujourd'hui !

.

 _¹ Victoria Selwyn, en quatrième année à Serpentard est la quatrième, et dernière enfant de la branche cadette des Selwyn, famille appauvrie de Sang-Pur._

 _² La sœur aînée de Victoria Selwyn avait épousé en 1974 le fils aîné de la famille Carter, riche, mais dont la grand-mère était Moldue. Cette alliance avait été jugée par beaucoup l'effet d'une opportunité plus que par un véritable lien entre les époux, si on en juge par les correspondances que nous avons pu consulter._

* * *

 **12 février**

Bon sang !

Ma lettre s'est arrêtée devant sa femme !

Je sais qu'elle est sa secrétaire, certes. Mais enfin – cet homme n'est-il pas capable de lire son courrier seul, sans Cerbère pour les filtrer ?

Elle ne comprend pas. Je sais que pour elle, le futur est une grande inconnue. Je sais que mes accusations peuvent se lire comme de l'amertume. Elle semble persuadée que je veux tirer son mari dans une revanche contre V. ou un de ses proches, sans se rendre compte qu'ils sont incontrôlables. Mais enfin ! Ne peut-elle pas comprendre ? Il le faut – il faut que je réessaie.

* * *

 **13 février**

(coupure de la Gazette du sorcier du 11 février)

 _« **Une nouvelle attaque chez les Moldus**_

 _On nous signale que deux familles de Moldus ont été retrouvées torturées et tuées magiquement. Il s'agit de la dixième agression du même genre depuis deux ans. La piste d'un groupe de fidèles à Grindewald est toujours privilégiée, mais peu d'informations sont disponibles à propos de ce groupe dont les membres s'appellent Mangemorts. Les Aurors ont annoncé qu'ils avaient interrogé quelques suspects, sans résultat. »_

Les imbéciles. J'avais oublié à quel point…

Faire éclater le lien entre V. et les Mangemorts plus tôt me servirait-il ? Oui – prouver qu'il est dangereux, et prêt à tout. Comment faire ? Je ne peux pas affirmer cela sans preuves, je passerai pour un de ces illuminés qui voient des complots partout… Qui joindre ? Que dire ?

Et dans tout cela, je suis obligé de supporter les grandes envolées de la Saint Valentin. Ce grand pataud de Bulstrode est clairement en train de préparer encore une surprise pour Montague¹, qui va encore se finir dans un éclat. Avec le temps, n'est-il pas censé apprendre ?

.

 _¹ Il s'agit de Herman Bulstrode et Mia Montague, tous deux en septième année à Serpentard. Lui est le troisième fils d'une grande famille Sang-Pur, elle est la fille aînée de la prestigieuse famille Sang-Pur des Montague et préfète de sa maison._

* * *

 **15 février**

Je crois que je n'avais jamais eu aussi peu d'enthousiasme pour un dimanche à Pré-au-Lard, mais il n'a pas été aussi terrible que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de Victoria. Elle n'était pas dans les groupes qui comptaient, ou jamais de la bonne manière. Toujours un peu trop brusque, un peu trop honnête. Ses frères ont rejoint Voldemort – attrait du pouvoir, ou nécessité ? Je pensais la sonder à ce propos, mais ce n'est pas venu dans la conversation. A la place, nous avons parlé de Quidditch. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi passionnée et je me suis souvenu que j'étais aussi comme cela, à son âge. Nous avons parlé du match à venir, surtout, et du passage de bâton de Forbes à Patel, et du désastre en attente qu'est O'Farrel¹.

Bref. Je compte cela comme un succès : c'était moins pire que ce que je pensais, et je peux transformer cela en un moyen de rencontrer sa famille, de les convaincre… Ils ont besoin d'argent, ou de quelque chose pour mieux tenir leur rang. Le mariage de l'aînée n'est pas suffisant… A garder en tête.

.

 _¹ Patrick O'Farrel, Né-Moldu en troisième année à Serpentard._

* * *

 **17 février**

McGonagall m'a posé une question, et j'étais trop concentré sur mon souffle pour y répondre. Il y a eu des rires, j'en suis sûr. Il faut que je trouve une solution.

Je vais demander l'accès au laboratoire à Slughorn pour me faire une potion de sommeil. Je ne suis pas le meilleur pour ça, mais à part demander à Pomfresh, Slughorn ou Rogue et supporter leurs questions ou éveiller leur curiosité, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre. Cela ne résoudra rien en soit – mais je sens que je suis moins performant, et je ne peux pas trébucher si tôt !

Quant au reste… Que dire ? Que répondre ?

En attendant, j'ai répondu à la femme de Greengrass en essayant d'être plus précis sans trop me dévoiler, en soulignant les quelques dérapages des fidèles de V. lors de leurs fêtes et en sous-entendant que ses jeunes fidèles sont plus nombreux qu'on ne le croit – quitte à révéler ma jeunesse. Tant qu'elle ne comprend pas que j'ai quatorze ans, tout va bien.

* * *

 **19 février**

Passé ma soirée à travailler à la bibliothèque avec Liam et Corban. C'est presque paisible, et au moins, Liam a des choses intéressantes à dire.

Je m'attends encore à voir la marque sur le bras de Corban. J'ai l'impression que si elle y était, les choses seraient un peu plus à leur juste place.

* * *

 **20 février**

Mais quels crétins insupportables, ces deux-là ! À penser qu'en agitant leurs noms et leurs baguettes, ils arriveront toujours à se sortir d'affaire ! Et je dois partager mon dortoir avec eux !

Je les ai trouvés tous les deux en train de faire peur à une troisième année pour qu'elle fasse leur devoir de potions. Comme si Slughorn n'allait pas leur mettre une bonne note ?!

Ils avaient choisi un bon endroit, cela dit, entre deux étagères, assez loin du reste de la salle commune pour que l'on n'entende rien. Si les autres bavardages ne m'avaient pas autant lassé, je n'aurais rien remarqué avant un temps. À noter en cas de besoin.

Ils ne m'ont pas vu, et je suis allé très vite demander à Montague d'intervenir. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un rapport de force avec eux tout de suite.

Combien de temps cela durera-t-il ? Ce sont des chiens qui baissent l'échine devant le plus fort, j'ai leur âge, et ils sentent que je suis moins présent que d'habitude. Il faut que je fasse attention ou que je trouve une idée.

* * *

 **21 février**

Rien à raconter : le silence des Greengrass, l'impression que la vérité pend au nez de toute la salle commune, et mes insomnies. Et au milieu, l'ennui des cours et de mon âge, et l'espèce de tension qu'il y a juste avant les matchs.

J'ai failli demander pourquoi : nous avions perdu après des acrobaties de James et les maladresses d'O'Farrell qui leur ont donné trop de points d'avance.

* * *

 **23 février**

J'aime voler. J'ai oublié cela quelque part dans le passé. Mais ce matin, m'élever dans les airs, me concentrer sur le vif a été une libération. L'écart de points ne satisfait pas totalement Patel, mais il est décent et j'ai attrapé le Vif d'or assez tôt pour que Serdaigle n'égalise pas. Ils ont toujours été très bons sur les matchs longs.

* * *

 **24 février**

Les isoler, comme de la gangrène. Éviter que leurs idées ne se répandent. Entendu la clique à Avery se vanter et parler comme s'ils allaient dominer le monde. Imbéciles absolus ! Ils paveront le chemin d'un fou et mangeront les miettes qu'il laissera choir au sol – pas plus.

Et ils ███ ████ █████████ █ ██████ ███ ███████ █ █████ ████ ██ ███ ███ █████ ████ ██████ ███ ███████ █████████ █████ █ ███████ █ █ ██ ██████ █████ ████ ███████ ███ ███ ███████ ████ ████ ██ ██ ███. Je vomis encore d'avoir été l'en d'entre eux.

* * *

 **25 février**

Elle a mordu à l'hameçon !

 _« Jeune homme,_

 _Votre première lettre m'a amusée, la suivante intriguée. Quant à votre insistance, je ne sais encore si je dois la considérer comme une qualité ou un défaut. Elle a le mérite du moins de vous amener à présenter enfin des choses intéressantes._

 _Cependant, comprenez que je ne puis me fier à des déclarations vagues et des accusations invérifiables. Votre analyse des motivations de Voldemort dénote un esprit remarquable, mais aucun fait n'est avéré. Vos craintes à propos de vos camarades sont plus légitimes, sans doute, et les connaissant mieux que moi, j'envisage sans peine que vos accusations ne sont pas faites à la légère._

 _A la lumière de ces éléments, je comprends le sentiment d'urgence qui vous anime et ne doute pas de la sincérité de votre démarche envers mon époux. Le poète m'ayant appris que valeur et intelligence n'attendent aucun âge, je suis toute disposée à suivre vos raisonnements, mais comprenez qu'il nous faille, à lui comme à moi, des éléments plus probants. Je vous invite donc, autant que possible, à me prouver par des faits ce que vous avancez._

 _Je comprends toute la difficulté de confier à une inconnue des informations aussi sensibles, surtout lorsqu'elles doivent voyager sur de longues distances, par des moyens peu sûrs. Je suis certaine cependant que vous saurez trouver les mots, et les éléments qu'il faut, pour nous convaincre. »_

La seule information utilisable pour le moment, ce sont les fêtes qu'elle organise chez Carmine¹ où ils partent chasser du Moldu ou du Sang-Mêlé. Je ne peux pas les relier directement aux morts relatées dans la Gazette, mais si cette femme a un peu de flair, elle comprendra vite ce qu'il s'y passe.

Je suis soulagé qu'elle mentionne un code. Lui donner une autre table que la mienne ? Utiliser seulement la magie ?

.

 _¹ Carmine Dolohov, née en 1951 est la fille unique et dernière personne à porter le nom de cette famille de Sang-Pur. Elle est une grande amie de Bellatrix Black_

* * *

 **28 février**

J'ai été obligé d'aller à l'infirmerie ! Durant le cours de potions, qui plus est, poursuivi par les questions inquiètes de Slughorn !

Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il me fallait une excuse crédible pour expliquer ce qui se passait, sous peine de ne plus avoir aucune crédibilité. Il me fallait quelque chose d'invérifiable, d'extérieur, surtout que Slinkhard¹ était à l'infirmerie et qu'elle était capable d'entendre ce que je racontais.

J'ai parlé d'un sort. Et quand Pomfresh m'a demandé qui, j'ai haussé un sourcil en imitant ma mère et je lui ai demandé qui est-ce qui attaquait régulièrement les Serpentards dans les couloirs.

Comme prévu, elle a un peu rougi et n'a plus osé poser de question. Qu'allait-elle faire, de toute façon ? Les biais de Dumbledore pour son ancienne maison sont connus de tous.

Et maintenant Slinkhard est au courant, entre ses amis et les autres préfets, je peux parier que l'information va se répandre.

Le pire est évité – que ferai-je si cela continue trop longtemps ?

.

* * *

.

 _ **OS liés :** _

_-Revue des serpentard, chapitre 4 de_ Désobéir n'est pas un si grand crime _, Léo Poldine_

 _-Une Saint Valentin, chapitre 1 de_ L'Oeuvre de tant de jours _, Oceanna_

-Les visages sont souvent de doux imposteurs _(récapitulatif des OC de Poudlard), Oceanna et Leo Poldine_


	3. Mars 1976

**A/N :** _Merci à celles qui ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent, elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi. Comme la dernière fois, les OS liés à l'intrigues sont listés à la fin._

 _Enfin, question qui a été soulevée par un échange avec une lectrice : qu'avez-vous compris des circonstances du retour dans le passé de Reg ? Il me semble que c'était tellement évidement pour moi - et pour Regulus - que j'aurais dû être plus précise..._

 _Enfin, toute ma gratitude va à **Tetelle** , **Aqualys** et **Léo Poldine** pour leurs relectures acérées et à **Mistycal** pour m'avoir faire remarquer qu'il y avait des fautes d'orthographes dans le résumé.  
_

* * *

 **2 mars**

J'ai dû faire une erreur de calcul.

Il est venu me voir, en colère. Il est comme mère : ce n'est pas surprenant. Mais je ne pensais pas que… Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais menti, pourquoi je l'avais accusé, et je voyais quelque chose comme de la trahison dans ses yeux.

J'avais oublié qu'aujourd'hui il n'a pas encore levé sa baguette contre moi.

Oh, mon frère. Je n'ai pas menti. Dans un an, tu auras quitté la maison et la paix fragile qui me protège de vos blagues aura volé en éclats. Tu m'as lancé les sorts que tu as inventés ou trouvés, et tu as ri de les voir fonctionner avec tes amis, me laissant plus bas que terre. Dans un an, ce ne seront pas mes paroles ni une atteinte à ton fichu honneur qui te placeront plus haut que le reste de notre famille, ne l'as-tu pas compris ?

Mais ça, je ne pouvais pas le dire. À la place, j'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire : j'ai ouvert de grands yeux.

« Ce n'était pas toi ? »

La réplique était un peu faible, mais il était trop en colère pour le comprendre. Ou trop blessé : il a bafouillé encore ses dénégations – et soudain, l'idée a atteint son cerveau. Il s'est redressé, furieux :

« Qui ? Qui est-ce qui t'a lancé ce sort, Reg ? »

Bonne question, à laquelle je n'avais pas de réponse, mais j'ai eu une illumination. Je me suis moi aussi redressé et avec toute la morgue que j'ai pu, j'ai lancé que si ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas ses affaires, et qu'il ne devait pas s'en mêler. Après tout, tous les Serpentards étaient coupables, non ?

Qu'est-ce que cela fait, mon frère, de savoir que tu n'es pas le preux chevalier que tu joues à être ? Et peut-être… Peut-être que cette fois, peut-être que… Non. Je n'ai pas assez d'éléments.

Mais je te remercie : tu m'as donné une autre preuve que je pourrai bientôt envoyer à Greengrass. Comment mieux montrer l'absurdité des discours de V. qu'en ayant ses fidèles qui attaquent un Sang-Pur ? Tout le monde sait que les familles Avery et Mulciber¹ prônent la noblesse du sang jusqu'à l'extrême et leurs deux héritiers ont la baguette qui démange et rêvent d'un temps où ils seraient soit disant respectés pour ce qu'ils sont. Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé, parce que j'étais plus jeune et d'une meilleure famille qu'eux et qu'ils n'ont jamais pu me rabaisser. Ce sont les cibles idéales pour la colère de mon frère, et des cibles idéales pour montrer ce que leur vénéré V. leur a enseigné.

Comment faire ?

Peut-être : demander à Edgecombe² et Rogue³ de me donner des cours avec eux (ou à leur place ? Non, trop visible) et les pousser à bout ? Avec suffisamment de discrétion, cela pourrait fonctionner, sans compter que cela me rapprocherait des deux autres. Perspective intéressante.

.

¹ Aubrey Mulciber est préfet en cinquième année de Serpentard et héritier d'une famille de Sang-Pur très liée aux Avery. Il partage le dortoir de son cousin, Rowland Avery.

² En cinquième année de serpentard, Millard Edgecombe est le premier fils d'une famille de sang-mêlée bien établie chez les sorciers. Il est le cousin de Samuel Wilkes qui est dans son dortoir.

³ En cinquième année à Serpentard, Severus Rogue est un Sang-Mêlé, lié par sa mère à la famille éteinte des Prince.

* * *

 **4 mars**

Le début du plan se déroule comme prévu – pour le moment. J'ai demandé de l'aide à Rogue dans la salle commune, assez fort pour qu'on m'entende : il bénéficie toujours de la protection des Malefoy, mais il a été sensible à l'idée d'y rajouter le nom des Black. Il semble un peu suspicieux : je ne suis pas connu pour avoir des problèmes en potions. Mais enfin, il est notoirement connu que Slughorn surnote ses préférés et j'ai le nom qu'il faut pour m'attirer ses bonnes grâces, malgré mon frère. Il faut que l'excuse tienne au moins un mois. Possiblement plus : si j'arrive à le convaincre de ne pas accepter les offres de V. … Mais pour cela, il faut que j'aie Lucius.

Pour Edgecombe, j'ai dû être plus discret : il sait que je suis bon en sortilèges. J'y suis allé avec Liam, en prétextant l'envie de prendre de l'avance sur le programme. J'ai dit à Corban qu'il n'avait pas besoin de venir, que c'était juste un moyen pour que Liam lui parle parce qu'il espère avoir accès à sa bibliothèque¹. Ce n'est pas totalement un mensonge : V. a voulu la récupérer, même si je n'ai jamais su quelle information il y cherchait. Ce sera une raison suffisante, en tout cas, pour que personne ne regarde de trop près ce que je fais durant ces cours et ne prête attention à ce qu'en diront Avery et Mulciber.

.

¹ La famille Edgecombe a hérité des ouvrages de Sortilèges qu'a rassemblé Melinda Groshawk ainsi que l'ensemble de ses notes de recherche dans cette matière.

* * *

 **6 mars**

Ah ! Sirius a finit par comprendre que Slinkhard le draguait et l'a éconduite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a trouvé à lui répondre, mais elle est terriblement vexée et n'a pas décoléré de la soirée. J'ai intérêt à me tenir loin d'elle dans les jours qui arrivent : je doute que mon nom la mette de bonne humeur. Bah ! Tant que les entraînements vont bien… Mais je suis prêt à parier que si de méchantes rumeurs commencent à circuler sur mon frère, elle en sera à l'origine.

* * *

 **7 mars**

Oh, qu'ils aillent pourrir chez les trolls tous autant qu'ils sont ! Les trois raclures¹ et leur brutalité, Blishwick et Burke et leurs naissances à prouver, les Rosier² et leur hauteur, Fawley³ et sa susceptibilité, Max et Walden et leur manière de tourner autour des plus jeunes comme des rapaces, les profs et leur suffisance et leurs appels au calme, et leur refus de voir…

Ne peuvent-ils pas être un peu plus matures pour une fois ?

.

¹ En plus d'Aubrey Mulciber et de Rowland Avery, le trio de cinquième années que vise Regulus compte un autre membre, Samuel Wilkes, premier fils d'une famille de Sang-Mêlé et cousin de Millard Edgecombe.

² Il s'agit des deux enfants de la branche héritière des Rosier, Elena, en quatrième année à Serpentard, et son frère aîné, Evan, en sixième année dans la même maison et l'héritier de cette prestigieuse famille de Sang-Purs.

³ Sang-Mêlée en quatrième année à Serpentard, Jane est la troisième fille d'Elinor Fawley. Cette dernière est la seconde fille de cette famille de Sang-Pur, qui a épousé, puis divorcé, un Né-Moldu.

* * *

 **8 mars**

Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas réagir, pour ne rien remarquer ?

C'était le prix à payer de notre victoire, je me souviens de ce que nous disions. Jusqu'au moment où il est apparu que la victoire serait la leur et pas la nôtre, et nous avions tout oublié de nous pour

Dans cette autre vie, je rêvais que je les voyais en vie et maintenant, je rêve de leur mort.

Aurai-je un jour la paix ?

Je détruirai V. et les imbéciles qui le suivent dans le même geste.

* * *

 **9 mars**

Ah ! Cela fait du bien !

Patel m'a donné la parfaite excuse pour « malencontreusement » envoyer le Souaffle dans la figure d'Avery : il m'a demandé de le remplacer parmi les Poursuiveurs pour l'observer, en bon capitaine, garder les anneaux¹. Slinkhard m'a lancé que, vu mon talent, je ne pouvais pas prétendre à un autre poste que le mien – je suppose que c'est de bonne guerre.

.

¹ Avery occupe le poste de gardien.

* * *

 **11 mars**

Je n'ai qu'une hâte : les voir croupir dans leur médiocrité.

En attendant, supportent de plus en plus mal les piques que je leur lance pendant nos leçons avec Rogue, surtout Mulciber. J'ai hâte que tout éclate, que je puisse me concentrer sur la suite, mais il faut que je patiente. Il faut que tout s'enchaîne sans qu'on puisse trouver quelque chose à me reprocher.

Je ne sais pas comment ils supportent Rogue non plus. Je pense que si je n'étais pas là, ils le feraient faire leurs devoirs, et tout le monde serait satisfait. Mais je suis là : Rogue tente de m'expliquer ses théories. Elles sont intéressantes, mais c'est un instinctif : c'est plus simple d'appliquer ses instructions que de les comprendre. Je me demande si Liam ne connaît pas quelqu'un qui cherchait un partenaire de potions... Il aurait grandement besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour l'obliger à formaliser tout ça.

* * *

 **12 mars**

Victoria m'a proposé de jouer au Quidditch – j'ai accepté sans réfléchir. C'était une bonne excuse pour ne pas revenir dans la salle commune.

Elle n'est vraiment pas mauvaise. Du potentiel pour être batteuse. La présenter à Patel ? Mais elle aurait pu se rendre aux essais, O'Farrell est bien en-dessous de ce que nous avions prévu, malgré l'entraînement. Ce n'est pas très usuel, mais enfin, quelles auraient été les conséquences ?

* * *

 **14 mars**

Je ne passerai pas par Patel, c'est trop tôt. J'oublie souvent que nous étions en froid parce que j'avais cru que le titre de capitaine allait me revenir de droit. À la place, j'ai proposé à Forbes de nous rejoindre dimanche. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de son avis à propos de Victoria. Elle a fini par accepter, quand j'ai réussi à la convaincre que je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'appuie contre Patel ou que ce soit une excuse pour faire comme si elle était encore capitaine.

* * *

 **16 mars**

Intéressant. Au début, j'ai cru que nous allions droit au désastre. Victoria a eu, je pense, une crise de timidité et parlait en tordant ses manches, sans oser la regarder dans les yeux. J'ai vu le moment où Forbes allait me demander pourquoi je lui avais fait perdre son temps.

Et puis, nous sommes montés sur nos balais. J'avais prévu avec Forbes de jouer le rôle d'attrapeur pendant qu'elles échangeraient pour m'envoyer ou me protéger d'un Cognard. Il a fallu encore un moment pour que Victoria se détende, mais elle a fini par trouver ses marques et nous compliquer la tâche avant de commencer à vraiment jouer – et à vraiment s'amuser.

Elle a moins d'endurance que ce que je pensais, mais c'est quelque chose qui peut se travailler. Nous lui avons donné quelques conseils pour qu'elle s'entraîne…

* * *

 **17 mars**

Passé la journée à la bibliothèque avec Liam et Corban… Que Liam est idéaliste ! Il a l'innocence de ceux qui rêvent de savoir et qui n'ont aucune idée de l'engrenage qui les attend… Était-je le même à son âge ? Parfois, je veux… mais non. Chaque chose en son temps, et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être aussi ouvertement critique devant Corban, qui risque de se demander ce qu'il se passe.

* * *

 **18 mars**

Morgane nous sauve des crétins en manque de pouvoir ! Je suis allé voir Patel sur l'insistance de Forbes, qui refuse d'aider Victoria sans lui en parler. Je suppose que de sa part, c'est la chose la plus intelligente à faire. De la mienne… Ah ! Patel ne m'apprécie pas, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça changera. Il a pris ma proposition comme du népotisme et s'est figé dans un refus des plus rigoristes : elle ne s'est pas présentée aux essais au début de l'année, elle n'a qu'à retenter sa chance l'année prochaine.

Crétin ! Je sais qu'il sait qu'O'Farrell n'est pas bon, et je jure que s'il nous coûte la victoire contre Poufsouffle… Si seulement Forbes était capitaine à sa place – mais non, il a fallu qu'elle laisse son badge au début de l'année pour préparer sa dernière année. Comme si nous n'étions pas tous conscients qu'elle a toutes les chances de faire une carrière de Quidditch par la suite !

Alors quoi ? Insister en utilisant mon nom ? Efficace, certes, mais cela me vaudra encore plus l'inimité de Patel – pas le meilleur choix, puisqu'il va falloir que je le supporte comme capitaine aussi l'année prochaine… Mais, sérieusement, garder O'Farrell ? C'est la pire décision qu'on peut prendre, et je sais que j'ai raison. Revenir à la charge ? Forbes ne va pas plus se mouiller. Je regrette presque de ne pas être revenu plus tôt : peut-être que j'aurais pu gagner sa faveur autrement.

Je suppose que le seul intérêt à être aussi frustré, c'est que la tension monte lentement mais sûrement avec les trois imbéciles. Il faut que je reste prudent : s'il y a des rumeurs qui supposent que j'ai instigué tout cela, je perdrai tous mes avantages.

* * *

 **20 mars**

(Coupure extraite de la Gazette du même jour)

 _« **Révélations accablantes pour Ernest Dawlish**_

 _L'Auror qui s'est tant battu pour les Nés-Moldus pratique la magie noire_

 _Être Auror n'est pas un passe-droit et Ernest Dawlish l'a appris à ses dépens. Depuis le mois de décembre, celui-ci était sous observation de la part de ses supérieurs, qui le suspectaient d'utiliser la magie noire. L'affaire devait être discrète, et pas un détail n'a filtré jusqu'à la presse jusqu'au moment où trois Aurors se sont rendus au domicile de leur collègue pour y faire une perquisition, suivie immédiatement de son arrestation._

 _L'homme était auparavant connu pour être intègre et un fervent défenseur de la cause des Nés-Moldus. Il se chargeait régulièrement des dossiers que le bureau avait définis comme sans suite. Il a notamment été responsable de l'arrestation de Felix Alton en 1973 et de la mise en garde à vue de Priam Mulciber en 1974, relâché ensuite par manque de preuves. Il avait déclaré à ce sujet : « La hausse du sentiment anti-Nés-Moldus est un péril aussi grand que la magie noire pour notre société », ce qui avait déclenché une polémique dans nos colonnes._

 _L'affaire fait parler d'elle, surtout au Bureau où l'homme était apprécié. Un de ses collègue nous a déclaré : « C'est toujours la même chose, ces annonces. On se demande si c'est vrai, comment on a pu ne rien voir… Il y a un grand sentiment d'incompréhension, surtout que Dawlish était bon, tenace et pointilleux. Et à la fois, on se dit : il faut qu'il soit arrêté, il faut qu'il soit jugé comme les autres, sans quoi notre métier n'a plus de sens. »_

 _Sa femme, une Née-Moldue, affirme qu'il s'agit d'une conspiration, mais personne n'est venu joindre sa voix à la sienne ni y adjoindre des preuves._

 _Son frère John, Auror lui aussi, est lavé de tout soupçon selon le Bureau, a affirmé : « J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'Ernest… Mais je connais les gens qui ont fait l'enquête, ce sont de braves gars et ils n'ont aucune raison de mentir. J'espère qu'il s'agit d'une erreur ou d'un malentendu, mais je fais confiance à mes collègues pour que la vérité finisse par éclater au grand jour. » La porte-parole du Bureau a déclaré à ce propos : « la procédure a été suivie à la lettre, c'est pour cela que nous avons mis autant de temps. Nous ne pouvons pas douter de nous-même lorsqu'il s'agit de magie noire. Vous pouvez être certains que si les preuves n'étaient pas clairement accablantes, nous n'aurions pas procédé à son arrestation. »_

 _Comme souvent dans ce genre de cas, la nouvelle de son arrestation a déclenché plusieurs recours des personnes que l'Auror avait accusées ou écrouées. La famille Alton est en train de faire appel au Magenmagot pour obtenir un nouveau jugement, et la famille Mulciber menace de faire un procès pour diffamation._

 _« Nous sommes en train de réexaminer ses dossiers, nous a expliqué la porte-parole du Bureau des Aurors, mais il n'y a aucune indication que sa magie lui ait servi à fausser ses travaux. Pour le moment, notre hypothèse est qu'il l'utilisait pour faciliter ses enquêtes, et travaillait ensuite à réunir les preuves une fois qu'il tenait le bon suspect »._

C'est trop tôt, bien trop tôt ! Je n'ai rien : je peux découvrir le nom des enquêteurs, mais je suis certain que ce n'était pas quelqu'un que j'ai connu. Que faire ?

* * *

 **21 mars**

 _« Madame,_

 _Je me permets de vous recontacter au vu des nouvelles d'hier._

 _Je n'ai que des rumeurs de célébrations dans certains cercles à vous offrir. Ernest Dawlish a suscité bien des frustrations dans ses enquêtes. Son entêtement à ne pas regarder ailleurs lorsque certains noms étaient prononcés était, parait-il, remarquable. Il s'est notamment fait connaître, vous le savez peut-être, sur des affaires concernant des tentatives d'intimidations de Nés-Moldus qui ont affecté certaines réputations autrefois prestigieuses._

 _Par ailleurs, je trouve étonnant qu'un homme comme lui ait pu cacher aussi longtemps ces activités au milieu d'Aurors qu'on dit experts dans l'art de traquer les arts sombres. Il peut bien sûr être particulièrement doué, mais rien dans son caractère et son histoire ne semble indiquer un talent pour la duplicité. Il est bien sûr également possible que ses collègues aient toujours connus ses penchants, sans s'en inquiéter. Auquel cas c'est la société magique britannique toute entière qui peut trembler, et une enquête interne des services des Aurors semblerait tout indiquée. Or rien de tel n'a été annoncé. L'enquête est-elle secrète ? Ou l'arrestation frauduleuse ? Un procès pourrait peut-être faire la lumière sur cette affaire, à condition d'avoir lieu et d'être équitable. Savez-vous qui a proposé de représenter M Dawlish ? »_

Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire de mieux. J'ai écrit hier à Bellatrix – elle gardait rancune à Dawlish d'avoir tenté de l'arrêter avec Carmine il y a quelques années. Elle m'a seulement répondu une longue tirade sur les adversaires de V. qui allaient disparaître les uns après les autres. J'ai rajouté à ma lettre l'ancienne table de correspondance que j'utilisais pour mon journal que j'ai enchanté autrement. Cela devrait aussi servir de réponse à sa première lettre.

* * *

 **23 mars**

Je crois que Forbes et Patel se sont disputé après l'entraînement. O'Farrell a été particulièrement maladroit cette session… Je suis presque certain qu'elle lui a reparlé de Victoria et qu'il l'a mal pris. Il ne veut pas admettre que c'est autre chose qu'un caprice de ma part, et qu'elle est vraiment douée. Dommage que son nom de Selwyn joue contre elle – c'est bien la première fois ! Mais Forbes était franchement remontée contre O'Farrell. Il y a des rumeurs que des recruteurs viendront assister aux deux derniers matchs de cette session et c'est une opportunité qu'elle ne peut pas laisser passer, surtout en l'état. Je n'y crois pas vraiment – il y a toujours des rumeurs du même genre en fin d'année, mais elle ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas le prendre sérieusement…

* * *

 **24 mars**

Il y a quelque chose de très douloureux à devoir traverser jour par jour les drames adolescents de Poudlard. Nous avons eu droit au petit déjeuner aux conséquences bruyantes de la rupture fraîche entre Rosier et Jugson¹… Pauvre fille ! À l'entendre, Rosier lui avait presque promis sa main en mariage et elle avait déjà eu l'impression qu'ainsi, elle aurait pu exorciser les regrets de sa famille²…

Pauvre fille, vraiment… Quand il s'en donne la peine, il est capable de faire croire ce qu'il veut. Combien parmi nous ont été convaincus par le portrait qu'il traçait de V. et sont allés se faire tuer pour des paroles de miel ? Je me demande : est-elle en colère parce qu'elle a cru ses mots d'amour ou parce qu'elle a vu aussi derrière son nom et son statut ? Il n'y a bien que sa sœur pour lui avoir tenu tête – à lui, et au reste de sa famille. Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé : elle a disparu du jour au lendemain. Je suppose que son frère aurait été ouvertement fier de parader avec son cadavre, mais… qui sait ce qui a pu lui arriver après ma mort ?

.

¹ Hécate Jugson, en cinquième année à Poufsouffle est la troisième enfant de la famille Jugson. Si les Jugson ont longtemps été de Sang-Pur, le mariage de son père avec Emily Jenkins les a reclassés comme Sang-Mêlés.

² Hécate et ses frères aînés héritent d'une situation familiale qui illustre bien la crise des Sang-Pur de son temps : son arrière-grand-père avait une maîtresse, dont le fils a réclamé des droits d'héritage avant de vendre les terres qu'il avait gagnées et de partir aux États-Unis, sans doute pour fuir le scandale. Suite à cela, son père a du épouser une femme Sang-Mêlée qui possédait plus de dot que de nom – même si la famille Jenkins avait déjà un prestige certain avec la carrière de Eugénia, qui deviendra par la suite Ministre de la Magie.

* * *

 **25 mars**

Forbes fulminait à l'entraînement : quelqu'un a lancé des rumeurs comme quoi elle a une liaison avec Vasilis¹. Je me demande qui est l'imbécile qui a imaginé une telle stupidité. Le pire, c'est qu'il y a des minettes qui sont venues la voir en réclamant qu'elle nie tout !

Pour le moment, il n'y a guère que les gens qui bavent de manière régulière sur Vasilis qui en parlent, mais je pense qu'elle est déjà inquiète de la manière dont cela va influencer ses résultats des ASPICS… Je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction du comité d'administration si la rumeur les gagne – et elle a des chances de finir par les atteindre. Il n'y a guère qu'au Quidditch qu'elle va pouvoir garder sa crédibilité : pas moyen qu'il ait influencé le résultat des matchs ou de ses performances. Je me demande si les rumeurs étaient volontaires… Victoria m'a dit qu'Elena a tout écarté comme une rumeur de Barker², ou de quelqu'un qui a tenté sa chance auprès d'elle et qui a eu du mal à accepter un refus. Un jour, je comprendrai sa logique – probablement la même qui l'a amenée à s'opposer si ouvertement à son frère dans le futur. Mais enfin, est-ce de la compassion ? Sait-elle quelque chose qui me manque ?

.

Reçu la réponse de Greengrass !

 _« Cher anonyme,_

 _Je ne vous cache pas que les questions que vous soulevez dans vos précédentes lettres sont pertinentes, et elles ont le mérite d'agrémenter mes soirées de débats que je ne pensais pas avoir._

 _J'entends bien vos arguments vis-à-vis d'Ernest Dawlish, et n'y suis pas indifférente. Cependant, vous connaissez comme moi la quasi impunité des Aurors : ils sont seuls garants et preuves de leurs accusations, dès lors que les procédures sont légales. Je ne puis rien faire, sous peine d'être dans une situation similaire à la vôtre : en avoir trop dit ou pas assez. J'ai néanmoins envoyé un vieil ami recueillir son témoignage et proposer son aide, s'il pense que l'affaire est défendable. Par égard pour vous._

 _Quant à votre sujet précédent, je ne sais toujours qu'en faire. Je ne suis guère versée dans les arts de Legilimencie, pas plus que je ne suis une intime des Dolohov. Vous avez vous même souligné la discrétion et le besoin de secret qui entoure ces réunions, et jusqu'à présent, aucune âme charitable n'a souhaité répondre à des questions que je ne peux poser. Mes moyens sont limités, et vos accès trop vagues._

 _Je me suis permise d'améliorer en partie votre cadeau³ et de vous en renvoyer une copie. J'en ai apprécié le raffinement et les précautions qu'il contenait, mais quand il s'agit de conserver des secrets, deux cerveaux sont plus impénétrable qu'un seul, fût-il particulièrement brillant. »_

Je suppose que je peux compter cela comme un succès, quoique je n'ai aucune idée de l'efficacité de son intervention. Il y a les vieux amis à qui l'on jette des os pour les occuper, et ceux à qui l'on confie les missions d'importance.

.

¹ Theodore Vasilis a été professeur d'astronomie entre 1972 et 1990. Divers témoignages confirment l'affirmation de Regulus de son succès auprès de ses camarades, mais personne ne fait état de liaisons avec des élèves. Il quittera son poste pour un tour du monde qui servira de base à son Analyse comparée des méthodes astrologiques travers les civilisations, travail qui remettra en cause une partie des postulats européens dans sa spécialité.

² Poufsouffle de septième année d'une famille de Sang-Mêlé. Difficile de savoir ses relations exactes avec Joan Forbes au-delà de cette mention.

³ Il s'agit d'un objet magique mentionné par Regulus dans la lettre précédente, qui leur permet de coder leurs lettres suivantes.

* * *

 **27 mars**

Dans les choses qui ne m'ont absolument pas manqué : l'anniversaire de Potter¹. Ou plutôt, la manière dont il se sent obligé de le fêter avec ses amis². On va en avoir jusqu'au premier !

Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais notre salle commune avait une odeur horrible ce matin et les sorts qu'ont lancé les préfets n'ont absolument rien fait pour la dissiper. Tout le monde connaît les coupables, évidement, mais personne ne fait quoi que ce soit. Selwyn³ et Montague en ont parlé aux autres préfets, mais à part Rusard, personne n'est assez intéressé pour faire quelque chose. L'opinion générale, si on les en croit, c'est que nos préfets devraient faire un meilleur travail pour gérer les pires d'entre nous – dont on suppose qu'ils sont les cibles principales de mon frère et de ses amis… Et pourtant, je ne vois personne pour essayer de canaliser Mulciber, ni pour remettre en question que quelqu'un ait décidé qu'il ferait un bon préfet cette année. Sérieusement…

Toute cette irritation n'est pas si mauvaise, vu la grogne générale et l'irritation du trio lors de nos cours particuliers. Ils meurent d'envie de prouver qu'ils sont plus forts. Il faut juste que je manipule encore un peu plus le tout pour que je devienne leur prochaine cible logique…

Pour continuer dans cette veine, je me suis encore plus ouvertement rapproché de Victoria. A part Jane, elle n'a jamais réussi à s'intégrer au reste de la maison. Trop peu subtile, sans doute, elle a une manière de prendre tout ce que l'on dit littéralement, qui est en défaut avec notre manière de faire. Je me demande pourquoi et comment le Choixpeau l'a répartie chez nous, ce n'est même pas comme s'il y avait une tradition forte… Peu importe. L'essentiel est de faire croire que je suis une cible un peu plus facile, plus isolée que mon nom ne le laisse penser.

.

¹ James Potter, grand ami de Sirius Black est en cinquième année à Gryffondor et est un héritier de cette famille de Sangs-Purs

² En plus de Sirius Black, ce groupe compte les deux autres membres de ce dortoir, Remus Lupin, fils de Lyall Lupin (mentionné par Regulus dans son entrée du 8 février 1976) et Peter Pettigrew, tout deux sorciers de Sang-Mêlé.

³ Septième année de Serpentard et frère de Victoria. Il est le second fils de la branche cadette des Selwyn.

* * *

 **28 mars**

Joie ! cette fois, c'était un accueil en fanfare – littéralement – dans la Grande Salle. Sirius a choisi de diffuser l'espèce de soupe étrange qu'il écoute à fond l'été pour irriter mère et père. Cela a fait la grande joie de Freeman¹, qui a congratulé l'idée de faire connaître la diversité et la créativité de la musique Moldue. Je suppose que de tous les professeurs, elle a le moins à perdre d'une telle prise de position. Les autres ont hoché la tête en suivant Dumbledore et ont fait semblant d'apprécier le concert impromptu… Quelle comédie !

.

Le tableau ! Bon sang – comment ai-je pu…

Est-ce que je peux en faire quelque chose ? Quoi ? Comment ?

Déjà : j'avais accepté la première fois, de poser à côté d'elle en Mordred². J'étais fier qu'elle me le demande à moi, comme s'il s'agissait d'un signe que j'avais ma place chez les adultes. Refuser, alors ? Mais, quelle raison, quelle excuse ? Pas le temps ? Elle le déplacera pendant les vacances et… Peut-être finalement, qu'il n'y a besoin que d'un délai ? Si le tableau est fini à la rentrée, quand nous serons rentrés à Poudlard ?

.

¹ Sorcière de Sang-Mêlée, Octavia Freeman enseigne les cours d'étude des Moldus depuis 1969. Elle a aussi écrit plusieurs brochures pour promouvoir les cultures Moldues dans le monde sorcier.

² Depuis les années 1900, les mouvements anti-Moldus utilisent l'imaginaire arthurien pour leur propagande, en reprenant Morgane et Mordred comme des martyrs, spoliés par les Moldus – dont Arthur est un symbole de la duplicité et de l'ambition – et par les traîtres à leurs sangs – symbolisés par Merlin, qui avait généralement les traits de certains ministres de la magie ou de Dumbledore. Voir à ce sujet le chapitre « De Merlin, Morgane et Mordred », in Magie de l'image et images de la magie, Lochan Eyestrong.

* * *

 **29 mars**

Non. Si je refuse, elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre pour le finir à temps. Elle voulait que Sirius le voie, à défaut d'Andromeda. Le reste, c'est le choix de Sirius – les sorts, le désastre, tout. Que j'y apparaisse ou non – cela changerait-il quelque chose ?

Mais, pour qu'il soit venu me voir la dernière fois… Peut-être ?

Donc : le prévenir. Ou aller le voir en cherchant ses conseils ? Il a toujours adoré jouer au grand frère plein de ressources. Mais si je décide de ne pas l'écouter, il m'en voudra et

Le présenter comme un moyen d'avoir des informations ? D'éviter la colère de mère ? Lui lancer un autre os ? Lequel ?

* * *

 **30 mars**

Je sais que j'y suis presque… Il va me falloir encore un peu de temps, à peine, mais ils sont prêts à en découdre. Je n'ai eu de cesse de leur rappeler que j'étais le frère de Sirius. Je crains que Rogue commence à se douter de quelque chose, j'ai manqué un peu de subtilité et il a une tendance à apprécier de tout savoir… Qu'importe ! Il traîne avec les autres parce qu'il est seul. Je me demande à quel point apparaître en victime comme lui aura un intérêt par la suite ? Il m'est d'un intérêt limité, mais si je peux le récupérer plutôt que Malefoy – si je n'ai pas réussi à m'assurer qu'il reste de notre côté. Pas une priorité.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : OS reliés :

- _De Merlin, Morgane et Mordred_ , Oceanna

- _La terre, la pierre et les affaires_ , chap 6 de Désobéir un peu n'est pas un si grand crime, Léo Poldine

- _Les visages sont souvent de doux imposteurs_ (récapitulatif des OC de Poudlard), Oceanna et Leo Poldine


	4. Avril 1976

**A/N :** _Comme toujours, les textes entre [] sont barrés (et si vous voulez une mise en page plus claire, celle sur ao3 est plus intéressante, c'est le même pseudo et le même titre de fic). Merci à Tetelle, Léo Poldine et Aqualys pour la relecture et merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews aux chapitres précédents !  
_

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, et n'importe quel petit message me fera très plaisir !_

* * *

 **2 avril**

Bulstrode¹ !

Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? J'étais trop jeune, peut-être, et il a été réduit au silence très vite. Mais – il doit avoir voulu s'éloigner de Bellatrix et compagnie. Ou au moins être blessé de ne pas les voir afficher leur soutien pendant le scandale. Ils n'ont peut-être pas encore décidé de se séparer de lui, mais au vu du mépris de Bella et de Rodolphus, cela ne saurait tarder.

.

¹ Morgan Bulstrode, né en 1951, a appartenu lors de sa scolarité au cercle formé par Bellatrix Lestrange, Carmine Dolohov, Hector Nott et les frères Lestrange, dont il partageait le dortoir. Il s'en est progressivement éloigné, volontairement ou pas, et la rupture fut consommée lorsqu'il annonce en 1973 qu'il ne veut pas se marier à cause de son homosexualité et perd une grande partie de son statut d'héritier – épisode devenu très connu depuis le roman martyr de E. Mason qui l'a beaucoup enjolivé.

* * *

 **3 avril**

Passé une nuit épuisante à l'infirmerie, mais : j'y suis arrivé ! J'ai traîné un peu tard hier soir devant la salle commune et lorsqu'ils sont sortis pour se venger de Sirius, Potter et les autres, je les ai interrompus avec le pire qui me venait à l'esprit. Clairement, il n'y a pas mieux pour les irriter que d'imiter mon frère. Rusard les a arrêtés et a réveillé dans la foulée Slughorn et Dumbledore, les préfets sont arrivés en entendant le vacarme et je pense qu'à l'heure qu'il est tout, tout le monde est au courant qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

J'ai encore quelques courbatures, mais après la discipline de V., Mulciber, Avery et Wilkes ont l'air d'avoir été des anges. Rien à voir avec ce qu'ils seront quand ils pourront s'inspirer de son sadisme – quand ils seront certains d'être félicités et non punis.

Pour le moment, personne ne sait comment interpréter le tout : c'est une première de voir notre linge sale exposé en public. Si Rogue ou Edgecombe ont remarqué quelque chose, ils se taisent. Les profs se refusent à faire des commentaires, ce qui doit faire rire jaune beaucoup de monde. Auraient-ils eu la même discrétion si je venais d'une autre maison ? Corban a entendu des rumeurs comme quoi mère a envoyé une Beuglante à Dumbledore et il est presque certain d'avoir reconnu son hibou à midi.

Dans les surprises : la visite de Montague¹ à l'infirmerie. Était-ce une demande de ses parents ? Sa sœur l'a-t-elle incité à le faire pour le symbole ? Il m'a juste souhaité un bon rétablissement et voulait vérifier que j'allais pouvoir participer au prochain match de Quidditch contre eux.

.

Victoria est venue me voir avec des sucreries et semblait résolue à me tenir compagnie pendant un bon moment pour éviter que je m'ennuie trop. Elle m'a dit que la salle commune de Serpentard était en ébullition et qu'elle allait le rester pour tout le week-end. Comme je l'avais prévu, les convaincre de m'attaquer les a mis en porte-à-faux : non seulement ils ne peuvent plus se présenter comme nos seuls défenseurs contre les blagues des Gryffondors et le reste de l'école², mais en plus, la plupart d'entre nous soulignent que c'est une tactique bien loin de notre manière de faire. Mulciber, en tant que préfet, aurait eu bien d'autres moyens à sa disposition pour me « donner une leçon ».

Corban m'a dit qu'il avait entendu Wilkes raconter à Walden qu'ils avaient décidé de m'apprendre la vie parce que je me comportais comme un Sang Pur trop arrogant – ou l'équivalent en moins poli. J'ai cru que Corban allait utiliser cette excuse pour s'éloigner de moi parce que j'étais devenu trop faible, mais non. Il doit attendre que le rapport de pouvoir devienne plus clair.

J'ai eu le temps de corriger la lettre que j'avais écrite pour les Greengrass.

 _« Madame,_

 _Je vous remercie de l'attention que vous portez à mes demandes : je sais que je n'ai guère de faits pour étayer mes dires, et apprécie à sa juste valeur la confiance que vous me montrez. J'espère que votre ami saura trouver des éléments en faveur de l'Auror, ou à défaut, indiquant que mes suspicions ne sont pas que cela._

 _Je souhaite partager aujourd'hui deux nouvelles informations avec vous. La première fait suite à votre requête : l'aîné Bulstrode a participé aux fêtes que vous savez. A la lumière de ses choix ultérieurs, et des réactions suscitées, il semble désormais s'éloigner de ces idées. J'ignore si le fossé est suffisant pour recueillir des confidences, mais il doit être aisé à creuser : s'il est un terrain friable ou un maillon faible, il est celui-là._

 _La seconde, plus triviale, illustre cependant mes certitudes. Regulus Black vient d'être agressé par des élèves dont les sympathies ne sont pas à démontrer. Or entre les deux, la noblesse de sang n'est guère discutable, et cet incident n'est qu'une preuve supplémentaire que Ses idées n'ont que faire de la société que nous formons et souhaitons défendre._

 _En vous remerciant, blablabla, R.A.B. »_

.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de finir que Corban est monté m'avertir que Sirius tentait de forcer l'entrée de la salle commune pour me voir.

[C'est toujours aussi étrange de le voir]

[Je ne sais pas si]

[J'aimerais]

Je voulais lui donner le nom de Wilkes, Avery et Mulciber, et appuyer mon excuse d'il y a un mois, peut-être en profiter pour dédouaner Rogue – ce n'est pas la peine de nourrir l'espèce d'obsession malsaine qu'il a pour l'humilier et

J'ai possiblement mal calculé. Heureusement que nous partons en vacances bientôt, avec de la chance, il aura le temps de se calmer chez les Potter. Peut-être. J'ai tenté au maximum de l'empêcher de me venger, en soulignant que c'était un truc que je devais régler moi-même, et ainsi de suite. Il faut vraiment qu'il ne renverse pas de nouveau la balance en leur permettant de se présenter en victimes, mais je ne sais pas si

Cela suffit. Les dés sont jetés. Au pire, je peux m'élever contre Sirius, orchestrer une dispute où je lui reproche

Je n'ai pas envie de

Je ne peux pas le laisser diriger mes actions, si ? Mais je vais pouvoir le convaincre que je comprends enfin ce qu'il raconte et que nous sommes du même bord.

.

¹ Julius Montague, en sixième année et capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle est l'héritier de la famille Montague et le frère de Mia.

² Il ne faut pas oublier qu'à l'époque, la maison Serpentard souffrait d'une réputation de nid à mages noirs. Ceci était en partie dû au nombre de personnes de cette maison qui avaient affiché ouvertement leur soutien à Grindelwald et à la continuation des théories suprémacistes de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Cela provoquait certaines discriminations et surtout, conduisait à un grand sentiment d'injustice. Voir à ce propos : Serpentards : mages noirs, mages de pouvoir, Aldo Hersham, 2034.

* * *

 **4 avril**

J'ai eu une visite des plus bizarres ce dimanche. Mary McDonald¹ qui est venu me voir avec des bonbons pour me souhaiter un bon rétablissement et voir si j'avais besoin d'aide pour mes cours. Heureusement, c'est une Gryffondor et elle n'a pas longtemps tourné autour du pot, parce que j'étais bien incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle était venue me voir.

Je me souvenais vaguement que Maximilien l'avait prise en grippe à un moment, surtout que Mulciber en avait profité pour la prendre comme cible, mais il ne s'était jamais expliqué sur le pourquoi… Et je viens d'en avoir la raison.

C'est une histoire familiale dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler : McDonald est presque certaine que son grand-père faisait partie de la famille Walker. Elle a commencé à poser des questions à Walker, qui a vite refusé de répondre, et l'a renvoyée vers son cousin pour qu'il fasse jouer ses muscles pour qu'elle ne pose plus de questions. Je suppose qu'elle n'était pas consciente du risque que posent des ajouts familiaux douteux dans nos familles² et qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à la réaction musclée de Gibbon, qui s'est entouré des autres pour lui donner une autre leçon.

Évidemment, son enthousiasme a été douché et personne n'a plus voulu répondre à ses questions de peur d'avoir cinq imbéciles en colère sur le dos. Maintenant que je suis passé au stade de victime, et que mon frère lui a apparemment dit que de nous deux, j'étais le spécialiste des questions de généalogie (ce qui en dit largement plus sur lui que sur moi), elle a voulu retenter sa chance. Pas mal pensé, pour un Gryffondor.

Je ne suis pas certain que j'ai des réponses pour elle. Ce n'est pas comme si les Walker ou les Gibbons étaient des vieilles familles avec un rang similaire à celui des Black…

.

¹ Mary McDonald est une Gryffondor de quatrième année. Le récit qu'elle fait à Regulus n'a jamais été vérifié.

² Regulus fait ici allusion aux divers procès pour héritage pendant le XXème siècle et qui ont entretenu le sentiment anti-Nés-Moldus des grandes familles. Généralement, des enfants ou petits-enfants illégitimes venaient réclamer leur part d'héritage, créant alors un scandale aux seins des familles Sang-Pur les plus traditionnelles, à la fois à cause de la liaison, d'un certain appauvrissement, mais surtout parce que ces personnes ont gagnés les procès. Parmi les plus célèbres, on compte le Spinnet vs. Crabbe du joueur de Quidditch Jonathan Spinnet ou encore l'affaire Boot vs Jugson. Voir à ce sujet : Le Droit et les grandes familles : une longue marche vers la reconnaissance, Lorelaï Smith.

* * *

 **5 avril**

S'ils recommencent ? Une partie de l'escalade était circonstancielle, volontaire : les blagues de James et Sirius et les autres, les cours et mes provocations…

Mais ils ont perdu la face. Je les ai croisés dans le couloir, et les regards que j'ai reçus… Je me souviens de ces regards. Et Rogue est venu me voir pour dire que je devrais arrêter de prendre des cours avec les autres. Se doute-t-il de quelque chose ? Il n'a rien dit. Ils se sont vengés sur lui ?

S'ils recommencent, que faire ? Je peux me défendre, mais si je le fais, je risque de les tuer. La première fois, je me suis laissé faire, mais les sorts que j'avais en tête…

.

 _« Regulus,_

 _En l'absence d'une lettre de mon fils pour apaiser les tourments causés par la missive de Dumbledore, je me vois dans l'obligation de prendre la plume pour prendre de tes nouvelles et démêler, enfin, le vrai du faux dans cette sombre histoire._

 _Si j'en crois les rumeurs, tu t'es laissé attaquer par un groupe de cinquièmes années de Serpentard qui, pour des raisons qui nous échappent, en avaient après toi. Cette accusation grossière est mortifiante à plus d'un titre : mon fils, un Black, est capable de se défendre en toutes circonstances ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas, il faut d'urgence y remédier - nous préparons d'ores et déjà des cours supplémentaires de défense pratique que tu suivras pendant les vacances, afin d'acquérir un niveau acceptable._

 _Par ailleurs, je n'ose croire à la véracité des noms de tes attaquants. Les Black ont toujours su inspirer le plus grand respect à leurs pairs, et bien que rares soient leurs égaux, les Avery du moins sont dans cette catégorie, et je sais que tu ne l'ignores point. Il est inadmissible que des bêtises d'adolescents viennent entacher ces relations, et si les allégations sont avérées, je suis certaine qu'il y a une explication. Peut-être a-t-il été entraîné par d'autres, ou peut-être as-tu fait une erreur qui ne te ressemble guère et qu'il faut réparer au plus vite._

 _Personne ne doit penser qu'il est possible d'attaquer un Black sans en payer les conséquences, et j'attends de ta part la même diligence à réparer cet affront que j'en montre à aller au bout de cette affaire. Je sais que ta souffrance doit être grande, et j'en suis bien navrée, mais c'est l'occasion de montrer à tous que l'esprit domine le corps, et qu'en terme d'esprit, nul ne vaut un Black._

 _Rétablis-toi vite,_

 _Ta mère, Walburga. »_

Ah ! C'est maintenant qu'elle décide de m'écrire. Quelle idiotie… Je vais lui répondre, je n'ai pas le choix, en lui renvoyant que ce n'est pas une question de familles, mais une question d'un imbécile, et qu'elle peut très bien ne pas couper les ponts avec les Avery pour une querelle. Le reste, c'est la soupe que j'ai servie : dissimuler cela comme une querelle académique – la situation de Rogue et d'Edgecombe me sert beaucoup sur ce point même s'ils ne prendront pas parti tout de suite… Oui, insister sur la question du talent et du trois contre un. Il faut que je me sorte de ce projet de cours de défense qui vont me prendre largement trop de temps cet été.

* * *

 **6 avril**

Ce qui est étrange, c'est que j'ai eu des messages de soutien, des sortes de confessions : cela m'est arrivé à moi aussi, c'est difficile, si tu as besoin d'en parler… Rien de nouveau, mais il faudrait que je creuse cette idée. En faire quelque chose, qui puisse ensuite être réutilisé contre V. pour tenter de neutraliser ses tactiques d'intimidation.

L'utiliser, oui, mais comment ? Réunir les gens pour que Mulciber ne soit plus préfet ? Cela risque d'être trop difficile à réussir et on ne commence pas une campagne sur une défaite. Alors quoi ?

.

Forbes et Patel se sont passé le mot et se relaient pour m'accompagner hors des cours. Patel râle à chaque fois. Ils ne veulent pas qu'un incident recommence à un mois de notre match contre les Poufsouffles. Je les ai remerciés, mais je ne suis pas arrivé à les convaincre que ça risquait d'être inutile. Quel dommage que Victoria n'ose pas nous rejoindre : j'ai l'impression qu'elle en a envie, mais elle a refusé quand je le lui ai proposé…

* * *

 **7 avril**

Quel marasme…

J'ai parlé avec Liam sur ce qu'on pouvait faire de ces témoignages. Il était intéressé, mais assez démuni… Je poserais bien la question à Greengrass, mais j'ai déjà envoyé ma lettre, et cela risquerait de trop en dire sur moi. Corban nous a entendus, et m'en a reparlé le soir, sous le nez d'Abbott, qu'il n'avait pas vu dans le dortoir. Pas l'idée du siècle considérant ce qu'on a laissé Maximilien et Walden faire… Abbott a plissé le nez, l'air méprisant comme il sait si bien le faire, et m'a balancé d'un ton très docte que ce n'était pas une question de subir ou d'en parler, mais d'avoir un moyen de se défendre avant de fermer sèchement les rideaux de son lit.

Alors quoi ?

Il y a quelque chose à construire, mais quoi ?

* * *

 **8 avril**

Le problème, c'est qu'une partie des messages sont anonymes. Ou, lorsque j'ai un nom, comme avec Mary, c'est que cela appartient au passé. Quoique dans son cas, une démonstration de soutien pourrait faire du bien à son affaire, et délier certaines langues…

Ce ne serait pas impossible de rallier plusieurs personnes par année pour faire ce que font Patel et Forbes – et certainement avec plus d'enthousiasme que Patel – si on avait des noms, des emplois du temps… Je ne peux pas suivre Avery et les autres personnellement pour m'assurer de ce qu'ils font, cela me décrédibiliserait, et puis cela ne serait que s'attaquer aux plus visibles… Mais alors, quoi ?

.

Suis allé voir McDonald pendant le repas, pour m'excuser publiquement de ne pas pouvoir l'aider à propos de sa question. Elle a eu l'air très surprise de me voir le faire aussi visiblement. Ce n'était qu'à moitié pour elle : maintenant tout le monde sait que le fils Black aurait voulu répondre à une demoiselle qui a subi la colère de Gibbon et les foudres de Mulciber. Ils savent que je n'ai pas peur de continuer. Ma mère devra s'en contenter – avec la rage de m'imaginer en train de m'excuser auprès d'une Née-Moldu.

* * *

 **9 avril**

 _« Jeune homme,_

 _N'en jetez plus, je ne suis plus à convaincre : vos informations portent leurs fruits et si j'ignore encore si je vais en faire de la confiture ou de la salade, je me réjouis de voir qu'ils ne sont pas pourris et au contraire semblent se transformer en or et non en boue, comme dirait le poète... Et je vous en remercie._

 _Pour Dawlish, il n'est guère certain pour l'instant que ces informations puissent subir l'épreuve d'un procès - elles n'en restent pas moins fort inquiétantes, et la prudence est de rigueur. Il faudrait accumuler les preuves et remonter autant que possible les causes d'une telle influence. Aussi, si vous avez des noms à citer, n'hésitez plus : vous avez ma confiance, et je ferai le nécessaire à la hauteur de mes moyens et de ceux de ma famille¹._

 _Quant à Bulstrode, les premières réactions me font penser que leurs fêtes sont effectivement sulfureuses… Je continuerai à rechercher, mais ce groupe d'amis a une réputation très particulière depuis le scandale du Vivet Doré² il y a quatre ans déjà. Vues les personnes impliquées, la pertinence de tirer l'alarme maintenant m'interroge cependant : s'il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, un feu trop petit crée plus de fumée que de chaleur, et embarrasse tout le monde qui s'empresse alors de l'éteindre au plus vite... Or quand la fumée est permanente, il est plus difficile de convaincre que le feu est d'importance. Il faudrait donc que cette affaire dépasse assez largement le scandale précédent et non le ravive seulement. Je suis curieuse d'avoir votre sentiment, en particulier au regard de l'action que vous attendez de mon mari, plutôt que de moi, sur un tel sujet._

 _Enfin, je suis navrée d'apprendre la mésaventure du jeune Black, mais il me semble que vous êtes le mieux à même d'en tirer profit, vues vos déclarations sur les croyances et les positions de ces camarades que vous semblez tant craindre. Quel impact un tel affront a-t-il eu sur les forces en présence ? Le jeune Black demande-t-il réparation ? Comment explique-t-il une telle attaque ? Pourrait-il partager votre opinion, et ainsi la diffuser, vous gagner des partisans ? Je crois qu'hélas cette tâche vous incombe, et vous me semblez à même de la mener à bien. »_

Enfin !

Mais j'ai fait une erreur en lui parlant de mon agression : comment lui répondre sans indiquer mon identité ? Dès qu'elle saura mon âge, je perdrai toute crédibilité à ses yeux… Et même sans cela, elle sera incapable de comprendre comment je détiens une partie des informations que je lui donne. Quel imbécile je fais…

.

¹ Il est très difficile, comme souvent avec Cornélia Greengrass avant qu'elle ne commence sa carrière, de deviner à quelles actions elle fait allusion. Il est possible qu'elle ait diffusé l'information auprès des cercles journalistiques des Ezra-Thornhope qui sont ses intimes. Cependant, les articles sur ce sujet ne seront pas publiés avant longtemps, faute de journal volontaire.

² En 1972, le groupe formé par Morgan Bulstrode, Hector et Carmine Nott, Rabastan, Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange est au centre d'un scandale qui commence la carrière de Rita Skeeter : en achetant à un prix faramineux, la permission de chasser un vivet doré, espèce protégée et ancêtre du Vif d'Or.

* * *

 **10 avril**

Évidemment, pour les vacances, nous avons été accablés de travail. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Mulciber, Avery et Wilkes sont débordés par la préparation de leurs BUSE et qu'ils n'ont vraiment plus le temps de s'intéresser à moi. Je plains Rogue et Burke, qui subissent leur mauvaise humeur tous les jours. J'ai préféré rester à Poudlard : je n'ai aucune envie de voir ma mère, surtout après notre dernier échange, et Bella peut bien trouver un autre Mordred pour poser avec elle.

Victoria reste aussi. Je lui ai proposé de nous entraîner ensemble. Elle a failli refuser et ne semblait plus si certaine de vouloir faire partie de l'équipe. J'ai insisté : elle n'a aucune idée de ce que fait – ce que ne fait pas, plutôt – O'Farrell sur le terrain. Elle a l'impression que c'est trop d'efforts pour elle, qu'elle ne les mérite pas. J'ai dû insister pour lui affirmer que j'aime parler de Quidditch avec elle. Elle n'imagine pas à quel point cela me fait du bien d'oublier par moments l'avenir et de simplement se concentrer pour éviter un Cognard.

* * *

 **11 avril**

 _« Madame,_

 _Je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer mon soulagement à l'idée d'avoir fait mes preuves. Il est des jours où mes propres soupçons me semblent pure paranoïa._

 _Mes informations ne sont pas toujours fiables ni solides, et je manque hélas de noms. D'où une certaine difficulté à prouver mes dires, et mon besoin d'alliés tels que vous et votre mari. J'ai la certitude qu'un langue-de-plomb fait passer des informations à V, mais j'ignore son identité. J'ose espérer que s'il est possible de démêler qui a incriminé Dawlish, ce réseau sera identifié, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Voilà ce que je peux vous dire avec certitude : les partisans de V fonctionnent en cellules, chacune avec des buts précis. Certaines sont chargées de faire le lien avec des donateurs généreux, d'autres de découvrir d'anciennes magies afin de conserver une avance sur les Aurors, et d'autres enfin sont là pour semer la terreur : aujourd'hui chez les Moldus, mais demain…_

 _Je suis quasi assuré qu'Antonin Dolohov fait partie de ses proches, ainsi qu'Ebenezer Rosier et Claud Lestrange. Les familles Mulciber et Avery, ainsi que Wilkes et McNair, sont également dans ses proches, mais un monde existe parfois entre le partage d'idées, la fidélité aveugle et l'action contestataire, et j'ignore quels membres se rangent dans quelle catégorie. Je sais également V intéressé par les archives des familles Yaxley et Goshawk (héritage de la famille Edgecombe), ainsi que les réseaux internationaux des familles Burke, Black et Malefoy. J'ignore en revanche tout de ses relations précises avec ces familles, s'il a fait des ouvertures et comment elles sont accueillies à l'heure actuelle._

 _En ce qui concerne les fêtes de Carmine Dolohov, je tiens à vous assurer que « sulfureux » est en dessous de la réalité et qu'il y a largement de quoi dépasser l'affaire du Vivet Doré… Néanmoins, avant de déclencher l'incendie, il serait bon et souhaitable de l'isoler, afin d'éviter qu'il nous échappe et atteigne d'autres personnes. Si affronter V maintenant serait vain, il faut tenter de l'isoler, de proposer une voie qui remette la sienne en question._

 _A ce jour, il gagne du pouvoir parce qu'il est perçu comme seul rempart contre l'appropriation par les Moldus et Nés-Moldus d'un pouvoir que les grandes familles se sentent seules le droit de posséder. J'attends de votre mari qu'il mette sa voix et son verbe au service d'une autre vision de l'avenir, qu'il entretienne le souvenir et la réalité d'une noblesse qui l'est par le cœur et l'esprit autant que par le sang. Je le crois capable de révéler la duplicité de ceux qui servent V, et d'en convaincre le Magenmagot._

 _Je suis douloureusement conscient qu'à ce jour, nous n'avons pas d'éléments suffisants et qu'il s'agit d'un travail de longue haleine. J'espère un coup de théâtre, mais je sais qu'ils se préparent, et de tous les sorciers d'Angleterre, vous êtes les mieux placés pour ce travail de sape, afin que le jour du spectacle, aucun acteur n'oublie ses lignes._

 _A propos du jeune Black enfin, je réfléchis aux bénéfices possibles. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment proches et j'ai pu confondre une rivalité adolescente avec une action de plus grande ampleur. »_

J'espère qu'elle ne verra pas ma pirouette pour ce qu'elle est…

* * *

 **12 avril**

L'imbécile ! J'ai envoyé la lettre hier, et mon pâté sur l'incendie n'a aucun sens. Parler de déclencher un feu, puis de l'isoler, sérieusement ! Le sens reste, certes, mais voilà une maladresse dont j'aurais dû me passer, parce qu'elle peut bien me croire sans me prendre au sérieux.

Et quelle idée de penser que « sulfureuse » dans la bouche de Greengrass signifie quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort ! Bah – cela lui donnera un indice de plus sur la gravité de ce qu'il se passe…

* * *

 **13 avril**

Il me reste cinq jours pour hanter quand je peux la bibliothèque. J'ai obtenu de Slughorn l'accès à la réserve et Liam est rentré chez ses parents, ce qui va me permettre de rechercher quelques théories dont je n'ose lui parler tant elles sont spécifiques. J'ai demandé à Kreattur de m'apporter des livres de la maison… Corban me regarde faire avec curiosité, surtout que j'ai du lui demander de l'aide pour traduire un texte en runique. J'ai fini par lui proposer d'aller voler demain avec Victoria pour l'aider à s'entraîner.

Il a pris cela pour une marque de confiance !

Je suppose qu'il n'est pas aveugle, qu'il voit bien que je ne suis plus le même. L'imbécile. [Je t'ai bien vu, pourtant, ce soir-là ! Tu avais servi notre maître et tu étais fier] [Le sang ████████ ████████ ████ ██████████ ███████ ███████████ █████████] [Et si tu le savais dès maintenant, n'en serais-tu pas fier ?]

* * *

 **15 avril**

Ah, Liam et ses questions ! Il m'en a envoyé quelques unes par la porte, et j'ai eu le plus grand mal à lui répondre sans être trop spécifique à propos de mon retour dans le temps…

* * *

 **17 avril**

Pour le moment, il semble que mon sort correspond exactement à ce que je voulais faire : la seule chose qui ait voyagé dans le temps sont mes souvenirs… Mais quelle est l'influence de l'esprit sur la matière ? Il y a des sorts capables de convaincre une personne que son cœur ne bat plus… Est-ce que la même conviction sera à l'œuvre ? Est-ce que je suis condamné à mourir le jour de ma première mort ?

* * *

 **18 avril**

J'aimerais un jour cesser de me réveiller en pleine nuit persuadé que je suis de nouveau dans mon corps de 19 ans. Je n'y suis pas – et quand j'y serai, je ne serai plus dans la même situation…

Mais non.

* * *

 **19 avril**

[Ah, mon frère, si tu savais]

Sirius a inauguré son retour à Poudlard en volant dans les plumes d'Avery, Mulciber et Wilkes. A croire qu'il a médité ça pendant toutes les vacances…

Enfin, j'admets sans honte une étincelle de plaisir à les avoir vu rentrer à Poudlard trempés jusqu'aux os… Liam m'a raconté plus tard qu'il avait lancé d'autres sorts moins beaux à voir – mais ce sera toujours moins pire que ce qu'ils feront.

* * *

 **20 avril**

Premier entraînement après la rentrée : un vrai massacre. Les belles promesses d'O'Farrell de s'entraîner durant les vacances n'ont servi à rien, qu'il les ait tenues ou pas…

J'avais demandé à Victoria de venir nous regarder, en affirmant que cela l'aiderait à savoir quoi faire l'année prochaine, et avec la certitude qu'il me fallait continuer d'insister auprès de Patel. Forbes était sur les nerfs sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi, et elle s'est disputée pour la première fois avec Patel en demandant à ce que Victoria nous rejoigne… et a fini par l'ordonner. Patel était tellement surpris qu'il s'est arrêté et que tout le monde lui a obéi, même O'Farrell. Victoria n'était pas très à l'aise, mais avec une Forbes en colère en face, elle a été obligée de ne se concentrer que sur les Cognards et rien d'autre – c'est là où elle est la meilleure.

Patel a capitulé : Victoria est dans l'équipe, avec ordre de s'entraîner avec nous. L'idée de Patel pour reprendre la main, c'est de garder O'Farrell pour qu'il soit prêt à remplacer Forbes l'année prochaine. Ah ! Comme si on allait avoir dans l'équipe quelqu'un de son acabit après son départ…

* * *

 **21 avril**

J'aurais dû profiter des vacances pour commander de nouvelles robes avec un col plus large. J'étouffe depuis février.

* * *

 **24 avril**

Cinq fois ! Cinq fois en une seule journée, on m'a arrêté pour savoir si je sortais avec Victoria. Elle ne sait plus où se mettre, surtout que Fawley semble ne pas la croire quand elle le nie. Je ne sais pas qui le premier a eu cette idée, mais j'ai bien envie de l'étrangler.

Et au milieu de tout cela, Corban m'en veut. J'ai beau être soulagé de ne plus l'avoir constamment à mes côtés, cela m'irrite que cela se fasse aussi brutalement et sur le sujet de ses histoires de cœur. S'il était aussi accroché à Victoria, il n'avait qu'à aller la voir ! Il avait plein de chances pendant ces vacances !

* * *

 **25 avril**

Mon frère ! Mon frère est venu, à moitié rigolard, à moitié fier, me féliciter d'avoir réussi à séduire Victoria ! J'ai failli lui faire avaler son sac de cours. Son espèce de solidarité d'homme m'irrite et sur le moment, je n'ai pas su comment le lui dire, à part affirmer que non, c'est une rumeur et que j'aimerais qu'on me fiche la paix avec ça.

Il a presque eu l'air déçu, lui qui n'a jamais eu d'intérêt pour personne !

* * *

 **27 avril**

Elena est venue me prévenir que Victoria s'était disputée avec Fawley. J'ai pensé que c'était pour la même chose, mais non : Victoria est venue me trouver avant l'entraînement et Fawley se sent mise de côté depuis qu'elle a rejoint l'équipe. Je prends ça pour de la jalousie, mais Victoria semble croire que c'est plus grave, même si elle ne veut pas m'en dire plus, seulement que son amie est fragile, qu'elle a besoin d'elle…

La seule chose qu'elle a bien voulu entendre, c'est qu'il restait deux mois avant la fin de l'année, et qu'elle pouvait bien essayer et ne pas se représenter l'année prochaine. Patel aura des envies de meurtre à mon encontre, mais enfin…

* * *

 **28 avril**

Geroge a toujours un point sur la question de savoir comment se défendre face aux imbéciles… Avec les rumeurs, le souvenir de mon agression s'éloigne de manière presque tangible. Insister me ferait passer pour un pleurnichard, mais laisser le temps passer serait encore pire.

Alors quoi ? Me positionner en sauveur ? Laisser les gens penser que je le fais parce que je brigue le poste de préfet ?

.

.

.

.

OS reliés :

-J'aime encor ma défaite, Oceanna (chap 2 de l'Oeuvre de tant de jours)

-L'art de poser les questions, Léo Poldine (chap 1 de Désobéir un peu n'est pas un si grand crime)

-La petite poule rousse, Léo Poldine (chap 3 de Désobéir un peu n'est pas un si grand crime)

-Les visages sont souvent de doux imposteurs (récapitulatif des OC de Poudlard), Oceanna et Leo Poldine


	5. Mai 1976

_**A/N** : Oui, je suis en vie... Je crois que ça peut surprendre. Donc, désolée pour l'accumulation de retard, je n'ai que peu d'excuses (à part pour le mois d'août et de septembre où j'ai accumulé la fin d'un job, une prise de poste et un gros déménagement. Je suis toujours en train de voir ce qui signifie écrire quand on est à 100% et quel rythme je peux avoir). Mais normalement, Aux âmes bien nées ne s'arrête pas ! Pour preuve, je vais participer au NaNoWriMo en novembre toujours avec ce projet._

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire signe si j'ai oublié des réponses aux review, vraiment, je rectifierai, c'est juste l'accumulation de retard._

 _Enfin, je rappelle comme toujours que les passages barrés sont entre [] et que si vous voulez une mise en page plus fluide, elle est sur Archive of our own, même titre, même pseudo._

* * *

 **Mai 1976**

.

 **1er mai**

Le souci, c'est que je suis maintenant à moitié à l'extérieur. Autrefois, Max et Walden me voyaient comme un complice : certes, leurs tentatives étaient au-dessous de mon nom, mais je les supportais avec une sorte de bienveillance méprisante – [même avec George, j'ai] ███ █████ ██ ██████. En savoir plus, c'était m'abaisser à leur niveau.

Et maintenant ?

Maintenant, ils me regardent, chuchotent, et je n'ai aucune preuve pour les accuser.

Qui ?

* * *

 **2 mai**

Article de la Gazette du sorcier du jour-même

 _« **Vandalisme pour la nuit de Walpurgis**_

 _Plusieurs groupes d'individus sont entrés par effraction cette nuit dans des maisons et magasins appartenant à des nés-Moldus, dans plusieurs villes sorcières du pays. Du mobilier a été cassé et des menaces de mort destinées aux habitants, leur enjoignant de quitter la communauté magique, ont été laissées sur les murs. Certaines victimes de sorts de sommeil, dangereux pour les santés fragiles, ont été envoyées à Sainte Mangouste pour observation, mais leurs jours ne sont pas en danger. La découverte des dégâts ce matin a suscité une grande émotion parmi la communauté sorcière._

 _Une voisine témoigne, très émue par cette attaque « Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer. Ils sont un couple gentil et sans histoire… Ils ont bien eu une dispute avec leurs autres voisins, une histoire de haie et de jardin, mais c'est bien tout ce qu'on leur connaît. Ils se sont bien intégrés dans notre communauté, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on voudrait les menacer ainsi. »_

 _Ces actions ont été revendiquées dans une lettre anonyme envoyée au Ministre de la Magie, à notre direction ainsi qu'à celle de Sorcière Hebdo et du Mensuel Magique¹ par un groupe qui se nomme lui-même les « Mangemorts » . Ce groupe avait déjà revendiqué des disparitions de Moldus et des attaques mineures, bien que les enquêtes n'ont jamais abouti sur la confirmation de ces revendications. D'après nos sources, les Aurors chargés de l'affaire estiment qu'il s'agit d'un groupe proche des convictions de Grindewald sur la question des influences Moldues. Dans leur lettre, ce groupe présente leur action comme un moyen de « célébrer dignement la nuit de Walpurgis », quoique les Aurors émettent des doutes quand à l'existence d'un véritable mouvement et, si c'est le cas, de sa culpabilité dans ces délits._

 _« Pour le moment, les Mangemorts ressemblent plus à une légende urbaine que les gens reprennent et déforment, explique l'Auror Virgil Cavendish, chargé de l'enquête sur le vandalisme de cette nuit. Nous n'avons jamais retrouvé une manière d'agir similaire entre chaque action. Il est très difficile de savoir si un groupe unique est effectivement derrière ces attaques ou si un ou quelques individus revendiquent toute disparition ou action qui correspond à leur croyance pour augmenter sa visibilité. Pour la nuit dernière, la piste privilégiée est l'action de délinquants qui s'ennuient plus que celle d'un groupe d'agitateurs. » Cependant, cette action de masse a été perpétrée dans plusieurs villages où vivent les sorciers : peut-on vraiment supposer qu'un tel effort d'organisation ne soit fait que par ennui ? »_

Les imbéciles…

Personne pour se demander ce que signifie la nuit de Walpurgis² ? Personne pour traduire ce qu'il se passe ? Mais non : juste un peu de désordre qui disparaîtra naturellement…

Comment ai-je pu oublier cette date ? Perdu dans ce château, tous les jours se ressemblent et j'en oublie le temps qu'il passe. Ah ! Poudlard et l'isolement du reste du monde… Et on dit que Dumbledore est un grand homme. Foutaises ! Qu'a-t-il fait dans ce château qui dure hors de ces murs ?

Mais : ni mort, ni disparition. Je suis à temps.

[Comme si j'avais eu le choix.]

.

¹ Il s'agit des deux autres journaux à grand tirage de l'époque

² La nuit de Walpurgis n'a jamais été très connue parmi les sorciers et n'était plus célébrée depuis plus d'un siècle.

* * *

3 mai

Ils sont insupportables, tous ! Agir comme si les examens et la coupe de Quidditch étaient la fin du monde ! J'avais envie d'enfoncer mes notes dans le gosier de McGonagall lorsqu'elle a fait son grand discours… Comme s'ils allaient oser virer un seul d'entre nous ! Et Patel nous a fait la revue des troupes et les discours motivants ce soir…

Victoria, elle, est en train de s'épanouir comme une fleur au soleil. Je l'envie presque. J'ai des souvenirs d'une fille renfermée, timide et qui peinait à s'intégrer aux autres… Mais dès qu'elle est sur son balai, qu'elle n'a qu'à se concentrer sur les Cognards, elle gagne une aisance qui a étonné tout le monde. Même O'Farrell commence à vraiment ravaler sa fierté et à la laisser l'aider.

.

Bellatrix m'a écrit à propos du portrait où j'ai refusé de poser. Elle affirme avoir trouvé un remplaçant tout à fait respectable et que le tableau est fini.

Grand bien lui fasse !

* * *

 **4 mai**

 _« Cher Anonyme,_

 _Vous placez dans notre action une foi et une confiance qui m'honorent et m'effraient, tant la tâche est dure, le travail long et commencé tard - trop peut-être... Je n'en aperçois pour l'heure ni l'issue ni la marque du succès. Le futur seul éclairera nos actions présentes, jugera leurs fruits, leur pertinence, leur originalité._

 _Pardonnez mes élucubrations : mes découvertes sur les fêtes mentionnées m'ont horrifiée, et mon désarroi n'est qu'amplifié par les événements de la nuit de Walpurgis. Il y a les dangers que l'on sous-estime et il y a ceux qui grandissent parce que leur existence dépasse notre imagination. J'ai connu les premiers, mais c'est la première fois que je suis confrontée au second et ne sait s'il est possible de les affronter._

 _Baste ! « Et l'on peut me réduire à vivre sans bonheur, mais non pas me résoudre à vivre sans honneur » : le poète encore nous offre consolation et direction. Nous faisons ce que nous devons, ainsi qu'honneur et raison l'ordonnent. Voilà ce qui m'appelle à vous croire, nous appelle à agir. Écoutons cet instinct, qu'il vienne de notre héritage ou d'ailleurs : la noblesse d'âme me semble plus partagée que celle du nom... Et ceux que vous m'offrez – exacts ou non – me glacent les sangs et l'esprit, m'interrogeant davantage sur les liens entre lignée et noblesse. Les apparences, parfois, ne sont guère que cela…_

 _La violence révélée à mes yeux, gratuite, destructrice, glace le profond de mon être - et si elle est bien l'œuvre de ceux qui suivent V, alors leur acharnement n'a d'égal que leur étroitesse d'esprit. Cette affaire de sang, qu'ils érigent en principe, n'a que faire du mérite et du travail des gens paisibles auxquels ils s'attaquent. En faisant ainsi du sang la seule mesure de la valeur d'un homme, ils donnent à la leur une valeur bien peu flatteuse..._

 _Mais quittons là ces réflexions, que votre génération peut-être ne partage pas. Vous qui en êtes, et qui semblez la craindre, éclairez-moi je vous prie sur les attentes et les espoirs, les angoisses aussi, de la jeunesse de Poudlard ? C'est un combat d'idées que nous devons mener, j'en ai peur, il est donc pressant de comprendre nos contemporains - les vôtres comme les miens - et leurs aspirations. Ainsi seulement notre message touchera leurs esprits et, qui sait, changera leurs vies. »_

[Je crois]

[Nous████████ ████████ ██ ███████ adultes. ████████ ████ ██████ ████ ███████ que nous étions spéciaux ? ███ █████ █████ ███ ████ ████ ██████ ███████ ████████ ████████ ████ ██████████ █████ ██ murs ███ trop étroits ████████ █████ ██ Poudlard. Je voulais avoir ██ █████████ ████ ████ créer mon propre futur. Comme ███ █ █████ ███ ██████████ fierté à devenir ses armes ! ███ █████ ████████ ████ ███ ███ ████████. ██████. ██ ████████ ████ ██████████ ███████ médiocrité ambiante. ███████ ████ ██ ██████ ████ ██████ ████ ███████ insupportable de voir des alternatives. ██ ██ ███████ ███ █ ██ █████, Sinon, cela voulait dire que]

Comment peut-elle espérer que je réponde ?

* * *

 **5 mai**

Ai convaincu Forbes et Patel de faire des entraînements supplémentaires pour Victoria. Cela me fatigue assez pour que je dorme.

* * *

 **7 mai**

Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir envie de tout envoyer en l'air. Sirius a envoyé dans la salle commune six Cognards… Je suis certain qu'il les a commandés avec les étrennes familiales de Noël.

Crétin.

Quatre première année auraient pu terminer à l'infirmerie si Montague et Elena n'avaient pas eu la bonne idée de commencer à les métamorphoser en boules de mousse. Et évidement, quand Montague en a parlé à Slughorn, il a trouvé le moyen de faire un discours disant qu'il était mécontent, mais que ce n'était que l'action de la « jeunesse qui s'ennuie ».

Évidemment, Avery et Mulciber ont commencé à parler d'une expédition punitive, et évidement, tout le monde était assez remonté pour que ça semble logique…

Évidemment.

* * *

 **8 mai**

L'avantage des insomnies, c'est que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'est passé hier et comment y répondre. Il ne me reste plus qu'à préparer le spectacle pour ce matin…

.

Problème réglé. Mon frère et ses amis – et les personnes qui les entouraient – se sont pris des volées de porridge au petit-déjeuner en pleine figure.

Quand il est venu, me voir, à moitié en colère et à moitié attristé, je lui ai balancé que moi, au moins, je savais choisir mes cibles.

Le mot doit commencer à bien circuler maintenant. Si les autres tentent quelque chose, ils auront l'air d'être rancuniers et maladroits.

Demain, la touche finale : remporter le match avec assez d'avance pour remporter la Coupe. Je suis assez fatigué pour espérer bien dormir.

* * *

 **9 mai**

Je suis épuisé mais : nous avons gagné !

J'ai vu le moment où nous n'allions pas y arriver : il nous fallait au moins soixante points avant de penser à attraper le Vif d'Or pour avoir une avance confortable dans le classement, mais Montague nous a fait suer pour y arriver ! J'ai vu le moment où cela deviendrait impossible… Mais Dippet¹ a tenu bon, et Forbes a dû libérer sur les Cognards toute la frustration de la fin de l'année parce que les coups que j'ai vus étaient particulièrement vicieux – c'était glorieux. Victoria ne pouvait pas être aussi bonne, mais elle a fait bien meilleure figure que tout ce qu'aurait pu faire O'Farrell – il l'a reconnu de lui-même à la fin du match.

Mais : nous avons gagnés ! Il faut voir ce que feront les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors pour le dernier match, mais si ma mémoire est bonne, nous allons gagner la Coupe. Autant en profiter : il y a des chances que ce soit la dernière fois pendant ma scolarité.

Victoria était éclatante. Forbes et Patel ont pris sur eux de l'obliger à accepter la moitié des compliments qu'on lui a fait. Elle se doute bien que c'est aussi le soulagement de ne pas avoir dû supporter les maladresses de l'autre, mais elle commence à parler de convaincre ses parents d'acheter un peu de matériel pour son anniversaire et son frère l'a entendue. On verra à la rentrée si elle aura eu gain de cause.

George s'est senti obligé de me féliciter du bout des lèvres. Il ne l'a fait que parce que la salle commune était presque euphorique et s'est débrouillé pour sous-entendre que ce n'était qu'un sport de brute, évidemment.

.

¹ Pandora Dippet est en cinquième année à Serpentard et un des petits-enfants de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard Armando Dippet. Elle avait le poste d'attrapeuse.

* * *

 **10 mai**

Maintenant que ces questions sont réglées et que tout le monde est encore euphorique : Max et Walden. Il faut que je les suive demain et que je voie ce qu'ils sont en train de faire.

* * *

 **11 mai**

Odell ! C'est Odell¹ qui prend. Ils lui font faire leurs recherches à grands renforts de menaces et de coups de baguette, et la gamine n'ose évidemment rien dire à personne.

Absolus crétins.

Sous couvert d'aller voir Montague à propos du match – il est assez bon perdant, qu'aller le féliciter n'est pas si déplacé – j'ai pu parler à Bones². Il a eu l'air très surpris de me voir m'occuper d'une petite Née-Moldue de leur maison. J'ai failli ironiser en citant les grands discours de Dumbledore, mais ils n'auraient pas compris.

.

Je ne sais toujours pas quoi répondre à Greengrass. Elle a une manière de poser des questions… J'ai demandé à Mme Pince d'où venait la citation dont elle me parlait : elle m'a sorti un livre d'un auteur Moldu français³. J'ai demandé si elle était vraiment sûre d'elle, si elle ne se trompait pas, mais…

Je n'ai pas osé l'emprunter.

.

¹ Sophia Odell est une Née-Moldue à Poufsouffle en troisième année.

² Justin Bones, septième année et Préfet en Chef chez les Poufsouffles. Il est le dernier fils de la branche héritier de la prestigieuse famille de Sang-Pur que sont les Bones.

³ Cornélia Greengrass a toujours été connue comme étant une grande amatrice des auteurs classiques français, Moldus comme sorciers, chose parfois très critiquée par ses opposants. Elle y répondait généralement en parlant de traditions familiales.

* * *

 **12 mai**

Bones n'a pas perdu de temps. Ce matin, lui et Montague se sont assis à côté de Max et Walden dans la Grande Salle et leur ont dit avec une civilité de façade qu'ils avaient intérêt à se calmer. Les deux ont piqué du nez et ont fait semblant de ne pas voir ce dont il s'agissait. Bones doit avoir l'habitude : il les a fixés jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à se tortiller, et puis ils sont retourné à la table des Poufsouffles, où Montague s'est assis à côté d'Odell avec un parfait naturel.

Mia Montague a ironisé sur ses instincts fraternels avec suffisamment de menace dans sa voix pour que le message soit passé.

Entre leurs deux noms, le fait que Bones soit Préfet en Chef et que personne ne semble capable d'en vouloir à Montague, c'était bien pensé, quoiqu'un peu direct.

.

Bien sûr, cela ne durera pas, c'est bien le problème. Et même si j'ai apprécié la théâtralité de la scène…

Et je suis là, à pérorer sur des détails ! Non : l'essentiel est de continuer ce que j'avais décidé : les mettre à l'écart. Avery a bien sauvé la face en affirmant que lui et ses amis ne se sont jamais attaqués qu'à des personnes qui pouvaient se défendre. Crétin.

* * *

 **13 mai**

Jane a fait un malaise cet après-midi. Victoria a passé toute la soirée à l'infirmerie avec elle… Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de beaucoup parler, mais elle est très inquiète et elle est persuadée que c'est sa faute, sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

* * *

 **14 mai**

Article de la Gazette du Sorcier du jour-même :

 _« **Magie noire ou tour de main ?**_

 _Hier s'est ouvert le procès d'Ernest Dawlish qui se fera en huis-clos. L'Auror, représenté par Lilah Bones, a apparemment décidé de plaider non-coupable. Certaines sources parlent d'un malentendu et d'une rivalité professionnelle qui aurait mal tourné, d'autres parlent d'actions plus insidieuses qui s'expliquent par les convictions de Dawlish. Aucun des partis présents n'a voulu répondre à nos questions._

 _« C'est l'un de ces cas où nous devons laisser parler les preuves, affirme Seraphina Bones, membre du Magenmagot et tante de l'avocate. Les Aurors sont tenus à un respect strict des règles magiques, beaucoup plus que le reste de la population, mais on leur doit en contrepartie une rigueur absolue lorsqu'il s'agit de les condamner. »_

Il ne reste plus qu'à voir ce qu'elle arrive à en faire…

* * *

 **15 mai**

Le nouveau jeu de mon frère : faire léviter Avery, Mulciber et Wilkes et profiter des escaliers en mouvement pour les empêcher de rejoindre leurs classes.

Ils auraient pu s'attirer la pitié des autres Serpentards, mais Selwyn a raconté que cela avait commencé quand ils ont tenté de se moquer de la nouvelle coupe de Sorensen¹ qui a répliqué ainsi.

Au moins, Sirius semble prendre mon reproche à cœur... Ou il a simplement senti que le vent tournait. Avec lui, qui peut le dire ?

.

¹ Otto Sorensen est un Sang-Mêlé en septième année à Gryffondor.

* * *

 **16 mai**

Elle me frustre ! Victoria ne veut pas parler de ce qu'il se passe avec Jane. Un mélange de ce ne sont pas mes oignons et de « je ne veux pas briser sa confiance ».

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'hier soir, Jane et Elena se sont disputées dans la salle commune et Jane demandait à ce qu'on la laisse tranquille. Victoria et Briséis sont vite intervenues, mais elles avaient toutes l'air un peu trop tristes ou inquiètes pour que ça ait grand sens…

Et aucune n'a envie de bavarder : personne n'est plus avancé que moi !

Un de ces trucs de filles qui me dépasse ? Si c'est le cas, cela se calmera bien vite…

* * *

 **18 mai**

Article de la Gazette du Sorcier du jour-même

 _« **La vérité n'éclatera pas**_

 _Les audiences du procès d'Ernest Dawlish se sont finies hier dans la soirée. On annonce que la défense est parvenue à un accord pour un non lieu, mais le directeur du département de la Justice Magique, Stanley Carter, a annoncé qu'il ne réintégrerait pas son poste pour ne pas prendre de risques. Ni l'ancien Auror, ni sa représentante, Lilah Bones, n'ont souhaité faire de commentaires._

 _L'affaire a éclaté il y a deux mois : Ernest Dawlish avait été suspendu pour usage délibéré de magie noire, et aussitôt mis à pied. Il encourait un emprisonnement à Azkaban. Le procès annonçait des preuves accablantes, que Lilah. Bones a apparemment réussi à remettre en question. L'accord ne nous permet pas d'en savoir plus, mais on suppose qu'elle ne disposait pas de preuves suffisantes pour écarter tout soupçon ou pour convaincre le Magenmagot d'aller à l'encontre du département des Aurors, une procédure qui a toujours été risquée et très politique »_

.

Je suppose que je peux compter cela comme une victoire : Bella doit être enragée en lisant cela, mais les Aurors perdent encore une fois quelqu'un capable de voir les Mangemorts pour ce qu'ils sont…

* * *

 **19 mai**

Est-il seulement raisonnable de penser que je peux faire quelque chose ici ? J'ai l'impression de dépenser mon énergie à m'occuper de détails et de ne rien faire d'important… Les vengeances de Sirius ont perdu leur saveur et cela recommence à ressembler à son acharnement usuel. Qu'importe s'il pense que c'est en mon nom, en celui de Potter ou en celui de la bonne utilisation de la magie ? Le résultat est le même : tout le monde hoche la tête et détourne les yeux parce que nous sommes des Serpentards et qui peut croire que nous sommes innocents ?

* * *

 **20 mai**

 _« Madame,_

 _La nuit de Walpurgis n'est hélas qu'un commencement. L'incompréhension qui l'entoure me désespère, et je rage de cette ignorance volontaire de notre société qui, nimbée du souvenir de Dumbledore battant Grindelwald, se croit détachée des tensions qui entourent le statut du sang. Cette sensation est sans doute exacerbée par mon quotidien à Poudlard où son ombre est partout, mais je ne pense pas me tromper fondamentalement..._

 _Quant à vos réflexions sur la nature de la noblesse, je ne sais qu'y répondre, et c'est en partie ce qui explique mon long silence. J'ai vu de mes propres yeux ce que notre jeunesse dorée est capable d'accomplir, dans la gloire comme dans la bassesse, je n'ignore rien des profondeurs qu'elle est capable d'atteindre. Je partage profondément votre inquiétude. Mais même dans ces actes les plus vils, ne peut-on voir noblesse et grandeur ? Car c'est cela que V leur offre, un rêve de gloire et de victoire, un rêve martial, une dignité retrouvé : mirage puissant s'il en est, fut-il distordu, et laissant finalement aux pires d'entre nous le pouvoir – mais aux nôtres néanmoins._

 _Car c'est sans doute cela dont rêve ma jeunesse : exister dans le monde, sortir de l'ombre de nos pères et de nos grands-pères dans les traces desquels on nous dit condamnés à marcher. La révolte sans doute est sentiment adolescent, mais des rumeurs parviennent jusque dans les murs protégés de Poudlard, rumeurs de la jeunesse Moldue révoltée et entendue, elle, par ses aînés auxquels ils ne veulent pas plus que nous ressembler. Nous avons vu autour de nous – chez nos parents, nos oncles et nos tantes – que l'opportunité de changer n'existe que pendant un peu de temps, avant d'être pris dans l'huile rance des traditions ancestrales. Or le pouvoir, qui nous oublie, est tenu par une vieille garde qui n'en finit plus de mourir, et dont les successeurs sont déjà vieux : pour beaucoup, V apparaît alors comme la seule option qui reste de faire sa place au soleil._

 _Et cet esprit, cette capacité à voir loin et grand, y compris dans l'horreur, je ne connais nul Sang-Mêlé ou Né-Moldu qui semble capable de le porter ou de le posséder. Je reconnais manquer de contacts, et l'âge peut-être, à défaut de raison, m'apportera de la nuance, mais je vous pose la question : si ce n'est au sang, à quoi donc se fier ? Et comment séparer le bon grain et l'ivraie, la pierre vulgaire et le bézoar ¹? »_

Qu'elle fasse de ce que je dis ce qu'elle en veut…

.

¹ Cette tirade est une des rares déclarations qui éclaire pourquoi et comment Regulus a rejoint les Mangemorts la première fois… Si nous devons être conscient qu'il synthétise là la position sociale qui a permis la monté en puissance des idéaux de Voldemort, on peut se demander à quel point il se souvient de l'adolescent qu'il a été.

* * *

 **21 mai**

Des cours, des cours et des devoirs et des jolis discours sur l'importance de réviser. Quelle joie ! Et aucun moyen de prouver que j'ai déjà tout réussi avec des notes honorables !

.

Sommes arrivés dans les donjons à la fin du cours de potion des cinquième année pour une scène de Vaudeville : Rosier avait coincé Slughorn et Dupree¹ et accusait cette dernière de lui avoir retiré des points parce qu'il venait de rompre avec Jugson et qu'elles étaient amies. Grande scène, évidemment, avec tous les trésors de charmes et de sourire de Rosier, face à une Dupree qui ne fondait jamais et ne faisait que répondre qu'elle n'avait fait qu'appliquer le règlement de Poudlard. Slughorn a fini par rendre les armes et à faire un joli petit sermon sur l'importance de l'empathie et de la compréhension lorsqu'on est en position de responsabilité.

Évidemment, Evan est parti à moitié satisfait en grommelant quelque chose que j'ai mal entendu. Sa sœur était juste devant moi, et ça n'a pas du lui plaire, puisqu'elle a dit plus fort : « Enfin, mon cher frère, tu devrais te réjouir : toute femme capable de résister à tes petits airs fait preuve d'une intelligence supérieure ! » Ce à quoi tout le monde s'est bien gardé de répondre.

Dommage que la réputation de Rosier ne puisse pas me servir à faire un poster de recrutement avec sa photo : rejoignez le seigneur des Ténèbres, belles paroles sans futur garanti.

Bah !

.

¹ Madeline Dupree est une Sang-Mêlée en cinquième année à Poufsouffle dont elle est la Préfète.

* * *

 **22 mai**

Fait le tour du cadran pour la première fois depuis une éternité et eu l'impression de me réveiller enfin de bonne humeur.

* * *

 **23 mai**

La Coupe de Quidditch est à nous ! Les Gryffondors n'ont pas réussi à ramasser assez de points pour nous doubler ! Forbes est ravie, Patel agit comme si le recrutement de dernière minute de Victoria avait été son idée depuis le début. Je lui laisse sa victoire, ma foi.

Victoria semble rassérénée par sa victoire. Fawley avait beau être d'une humeur de chien en se plaignant des célébrations bruyantes pour du sport – avec tout le mépris qu'elle peut mettre dans ce mot – mais Selwyn l'a félicitée en public et semble terriblement fier d'elle depuis.

Depuis cette annonce, tout le monde semble déterminé à aussi gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons – question de fierté, je suppose, même si c'est loin d'être gagné…

* * *

 **25 mai**

Lors d'une pause dans nos révisions, Liam m'a parlé d'une théorie Moldue. L'idée : un événement minuscule peut avoir des conséquences catastrophiques s'il se passe dans des circonstances précises. Ils ont une image poétique pour aller avec – c'est celle qui a marqué Liam je crois. Il était en train de voir comment est-ce qu'on peut relier cela avec nos propres analyses de la magie qui reste et infuse dans un endroit…

J'ai pensé à ce que je tente de faire… Et sans doute, je ne suis qu'au moment où le papillon bat des ailes.

Ces mots dans sa dernière lettre : _« Et l'on peut me réduire à vivre sans bonheur, mais non pas me résoudre à vivre sans honneur. »_

J'avais pris ça pour de l'esbroufe, mais je commence à comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là. Peut-être finirai-je par emprunter ce livre après tout.

* * *

 **27 mai**

Autre victoire pour Forbes : elle vient de recevoir son acceptation pour le programme Parkin l'année prochaine – autant dire que tout le monde sait qu'elle sera recrutée dans l'équipe de son choix dans deux ans et que sa carrière est lancée.

* * *

 **29 mai**

Encore un jour où nous avons été accompagnés par les sorts de Sirius et ses amis et d'Avery et les siens pendant toute la journée.

La fin de l'année s'approche. [Je ne sais pas ce que]

[Sirius va]

[Je sais qu'il]

Je ne veux pas qu'il soit déshérité. Pas comme ça. Je ne vois toujours pas comment faire : je n'ai su que détourner son attention, mais ça ne sera pas suffisant une fois de retour à la maison. Je peux tenter de le convaincre que je… Mais je ne suis pas seul à Grimmaud et pour le moment, je ne vois pas comment lui et mère peuvent ne pas…

.

.

.

.

.

 **OS reliés**

- _Filiation_ , Oceanna

- _Il est du sang d'Hector mais il en est le reste..._ , chap 3 de L'oeuvre de tant de jours, Océanna (recommandé si vous voulez en savoir plus sur Cornélia)

- _Les visages sont souvent de doux imposteurs_ (récapitulatif des OC de Poudlard), Oceanna et Leo Poldine


	6. Juin 1976

_A/N : Boooon. Il était temps, hein ? Je vous ai fait attendre, j'en suis désolée._

 _Comme toujours, les OS reliés à ce chapitre sont indiqués à la fin (et il y en a un éclairant sur les changements que Regulus a déjà enclenché sans s'en rendre compte...). J'ai essayé de rendre plus clair le sujet des OS pour donner plus envie d'aller regarder._

 **.**

 **Juin 1976**

 **1 juin**

George est venu me voir, avec son air pincé habituel pour m'annoncer qu'il était certain que Max et Walden s'en prennent à un Poufsouffle de notre année – évidement sans citer de nom – depuis quelques temps. Il a assorti ça d'un « puisque tu sembles pris d'élans chevaleresques ces derniers temps, je te laisse t'en charger ». J'ai refusé de relever.

Évidemment, ils ont tout nié en bloc que je leur en ai parlé. J'ai refusé de nommer George – question de bon sens – mais…

Que faire ? Cette fois, je n'ai rien, et je sais qu'ils vont se tenir à carreau tant qu'ils savent que je suis là. Ils savent que je sais, je sais qu'ils savent.

C'est une impasse.

Que faire ?

* * *

 **2 juin**

Oh, ces imbéciles. Sont-ils si sûrs que personne ne viendra leur chercher des ennuis, à prendre si peu de précautions ? Cela a été un jeu d'enfant de les suivre – alors même qu'ils sont au courant de mes suspicions !

Bah : au moins je n'aurais pas à chasser un fantôme pendant une éternité.

Évidemment, Cresswell¹ ne fera rien de lui-même – il s'est enfui quand il a compris de quoi je voulais lui parler. Il faut que je trouve une autre solution…

Ils savent que je sais quelque chose : comment puis-je utiliser ça ?

.

¹ Dirk Cresswell est un Poufsouffle de quatrième année d'origine Né-Moldu.

* * *

 **3 juin**

Les résultats de la présélection pour l'entraînement des Aurors sont arrivés. Higgs n'a pas été pris, mais deux autres élèves, l'une à Gryffondor et l'autre à Poufsouffle, le sont. Leurs tablées n'ont pas laissé à Higgs la possibilité d'esquiver la question.

Est-ce que ces résultats sont la preuve que les Aurors tentent de diversifier leur recrutement ? Je me souviens de la future Londubat¹ – quel était son nom de jeune fille, bon sang ? – parce qu'elle et son mari se sont fait une réputation méritée, mais l'autre ne me dit rien…

Higgs mangeait à notre table avec la sœur Burke quand la nouvelle est arrivée. Il a tenté de garder la face en disant que visuellement, il ne serait jamais aussi avenant qu'une fille, et Avery a enchaîné en lâchant que c'était peut-être vrai pour la future Londubat, mais que partant de là, on pouvait être certain que Proudfoot² serait recalée aux oraux. Évidemment, tout ça a déclenché un grand moment de soutien entre hommes, jusqu'à ce que Montague se lève brutalement et annonce qu'elle préférait aller déjeuner avec son frère plutôt que d'entendre des conneries pareilles. Bulstrode a tenté de la faire rester ou de s'excuser ou je ne sais quoi, elle l'a envoyé sur les roses et est allée effectivement rejoindre son frère – et en interrompant royalement la cour que lui faisait un Gryffondor.

Parfois, je me demande comment ces deux ont fini par se marier.

.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ni Victoria ni Elena n'abandonnent pas leurs efforts. Si Jane ne veut pas manger en public parce qu'elle a décidé d'être dramatique, hé bien, qu'elle ne mange pas avec nous ! Que peut-on y faire ?

Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi elles insistent, quand on voit ce qu'elles se prennent en pleine figure en retour. Sérieusement…

.

¹ Alice Murphy est une Née-Moldue en septième année à Gryffondor et était déjà fiancée à Franck Londubat, un sang-pur et neveu de Cornélia Greengrass.

² Paloma Proudfoot est une Poufsouffle de septième année Sang-Mêlée. Elle est effectivement devenue Auror après Poudlard.

* * *

 **4 juin**

Eu une insomnie, mais j'ai trouvé ! Il faut que j'aille voir Sirius.

.

Il est absolument ravi. Il a eu ce geste que j'avais presque oublié – et que je ne supporte toujours pas – de me prendre par les épaules et de me décoiffer. Cette fois, c'était accompagné d'un « je savais que tu n'es pas pourri jusqu'à la moelle ! » victorieux. Nous nous sommes mis ensemble pour planifier l'intervention et je dois avouer : à nous deux, nous serions capable de beaucoup de choses.

[Je me demande si] ████ █████ ████████ ██████ █████. ██████ ██ █ ██ ███ ██████████ ██████ ████████ █████ ? ███ ████████ ██████ █████. ██████ ██ █ ██ ███ ██████████ ██████ ███

Ne pas faire de plans sur la comète.

* * *

 **5 juin**

Il a fallu un peu de temps pour trouver un épouvantard dans les salles du château, mais apparemment, Pettigrew a réussi à faire parler Nick Quasi-sans-tête qui lui a indiqué qu'il y en avait un caché dans un coffre dans une salle de cours abandonnée depuis deux siècles. Nous y sommes.

J'ai convaincu Corban, Liam et George de nous retrouver à la bibliothèque pour des révisions supplémentaires. C'est une excuse comme une autre : le seul qui se doute de quelque chose, c'est George, et je sais qu'il ne dira rien.

J'ai donné le mot de passe de la salle à Sirius – je sais bien qu'il a certainement d'autres moyens pour y rentrer, mais enfin, pas besoin non plus de trop compliquer la chose, même s'il semblait enthousiaste devant le défi. Ce n'est peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire pour l'avenir, mais enfin, il reste moins d'un mois de cours. Il m'a promis que personne ne les verrait avec beaucoup d'assurance… Non pas que j'en doute, mais cela soulève encore la question du comment. Il a refusé de me donner le sort qu'ils utilisaient !

.

Belle réussite.

Elena et Victoria sont venues nous chercher, disant que qu'il y avait un problème dans notre chambre et que nous ferions bien de voir ce qu'il en retournait. Max et Walden s'étaient réfugiés, paniqués, dans la salle commune et refusaient de monter en premier – quelle surprise !

J'ai laissé Corban rentrer le premier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait montré en me voyant, mais c'était trop risqué de le faire. L'épouvantard a commencé à prendre un visage de fille – sa sœur ? - et j'ai à peine attendu avant de lancer mon Riddikulus.

De retour dans la salle commune, il a fallu parler avec Slinkhard et lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. George n'a pas hésité à utiliser l'opportunité pour lancer l'idée que la malle mystérieusement apparue appartenait à l'un des deux idiots – je l'ai laissé faire : de nous tous, il est largement le plus crédible sur ce point. Je suppose que je vais devoir lui faire une faveur un jour ou l'autre. Bah ! Il restera toujours plus tolérable que les deux autres imbéciles.

Je suis absolument ravi de savoir qu'ils sont revenus dans la salle commune. Je pensais les retrouver dans la chambre – mais leur humiliation n'en a été que plus publique.

* * *

 **6 juin**

C'est définitif : nous sommes dans les grands moments de folklore des révisions pour les cinquièmes et les septièmes années… O'Farrell a failli se faire renvoyer de la salle commune parce qu'il était « trop remuant » selon Slinkhard – personne n'a fait remarquer l'ironie de la situation, évidemment.

Avant que je ne décide si je devais intervenir ou pas, Victoria lui a proposé d'aller s'entraîner ensemble pour l'année suivante sur le terrain de Quidditch. J'ai failli proposer de les suivre, mais j'ai pris trop de retard dans une partie de mes dossiers et j'avais promis à Liam de le rejoindre à la bibliothèque. Au moins, là, les remarques de Pince mettent tout le monde sur un pied d'égalité – et de mauvaise humeur.

* * *

 **7 juin**

Jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche pour le dortoir des filles ! Jane est descendue déjeuner avec elles pour une fois et a recommencé à parler avec Victoria. Que d'aplomb ! Elle agit comme si Victoria n'avait pas passé tout le mois à s'inquiéter et à s'en vouloir de n'avoir pas été une assez bonne amie sans que je comprenne ce qu'elle avait pu faire !

Cela, évidement, personne ne l'a fait remarquer – autant garder la paix.

* * *

 **8 juin**

L'affaire Flint ? Comment ai-je pu…

Mais oui : elle avait commencé sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit… Ou du moins que l'on se doute des proportions que cela allait prendre. J'ai été obligé de fouiller dans les autres numéros pour retrouver le premier article.

Article de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ du 5 juin

 _« Le corps d'une jeune sorcière a été retrouvé dans les environs du village d'Appleby. Les premières analyses indiquent qu'elle s'est noyée dans l'Ancholme, un affluent de l'Humber, avant d'être remontée par un pêcheur Moldu. Si vous reconnaissez la personne sur la photographie ou que vous étiez à Appleby la nuit du 4 au 5 juin, merci de contacter au plus tôt le bureau des Aurors. La jeune femme était enceinte de quatre mois. »_

Article de la _Gazette du sorcier_ du jour même

 _« La jeune sorcière retrouvée il y a trois jours dans l'Ancholme a été identifiée : il s'agit de Katarina Youchenko, 24 ans. Elle avait fait ses études à Poudlard, avant de travailler comme secrétaire dans des entreprises sorcières. Un examen superficiel avait conduit à supposer une noyade, mais les premières analyses ont déterminé qu'elle a été tuée par un sort avant d'être jetée dans la rivière. Ses parents ont été notifiés et feront une cérémonie en sa mémoire le samedi 12 au soir. Tous ses amis et ses camarades de classe sont invités._

 _« C'est horrible, raconte Mélinda, sa meilleure amie. Elle était gentille avec tout le monde, je n'arrive pas à imaginer qui pourrait faire ça ! »_

 _Pour le moment, les Aurors sont en train de rechercher le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait : son entourage ne lui connaissait aucune liaison._

 _« Nous ne privilégions aucune piste », a indiqué l'Auror Alastor Maugrey. « On cherche à reconstituer ce qu'il s'est passé avant sa mort pour comprendre ce qui a pu arriver. Il arrive que des gens prennent peur et s'écartent de la victime, mais nous cherchons des informations, pas des suspects. »_

Qu'en faire ? Ils avaient découvert le coupable, la première fois, mais les conséquences…

* * *

 **9 juin**

Est-ce que ce n'est pas le moment où Lilah Bones… ? Mais comment puis-je empêcher cela ? Une femme comme elle est sur ses gardes depuis des années. Toutes mes recommandations ne serviront à rien – ou plutôt, à en croire mes souvenirs, lui donneront envie de persévérer…

* * *

 **10 juin**

Personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde est encore dans la dernière ligne droite des révisions sans se douter de l'explosion qui s'annonce…

Mais non : nous avons eu droit à une scène entre Scipio et Briséis, plus tôt, où il lui demandait de lui donner un livre de la bibliothèque dont il a absolument besoin pour son épreuve d'Arithmancie. Si cela n'avait pas été lui, aurait-elle été plus approchable ? Elle a refusé, il a tenté d'insister ou de faire preuve d'autorité – ce qui, vu sa taille et sa voix, est une grande erreur. Cela aurait pu se terminer rapidement, mais Wilkes s'en est mêlé en le charriant sur son manque de charisme, et évidement cela a failli dégénérer quand Avery et Mulciber ont décidé que leur ami avait été insulté.

Slinkhard est intervenue, heureusement. Elle a prêté à Scipio son exemplaire – apparemment un original qui vient de sa bibliothèque familiale qui l'a tellement fasciné qu'il en a oublié sa colère…

* * *

 **11 juin**

 _« Cher Anonyme,_

 _Ces dernières semaines ont été riches en activités, mais je n'ai pas oublié votre dernière lettre. J'entends bien vos arguments, et je conçois parfaitement l'envie de faire ses preuves et d'échapper à un carcan qui peut sembler austère. Je vais, si vous le permettez, vous offrir cependant les miens._

 _Tout d'abord, quelle noblesse y a-t-il dans une cause qui conduit à assassiner les innocents ? Si les grandes familles perdent de leur pouvoir, est-ce vraiment la faute des Nés-Moldus ? Entendez-moi bien, je ne parle pas ici d'un ou deux individus qui auraient pu obtenir un statut à force de malversations et d'intimidations, mais bien de la large majorité de Sang-Mêlés et de Nés-Moldus qui font le terreau même de notre société, et que Voldemort semble prêt à massacrer sans distinction aucune. Le pouvoir est-il à ce point un objectif qu'il justifie tous les moyens de l'obtenir, même le meurtre ? Doit-on le poursuivre quitte à y perdre sa morale et ses valeurs ? Quelle noblesse y a-t-il à suivre un homme pour qui la réponse à ces questions est oui ? Voir grand et loin est une chose, mais je ne vois là rien de glorieux : la noblesse ne se fait pas de mots mais se prouve par des actes. Sans cela, un discours se perd et se replie sur lui-même jusqu'à l'absurdité ou la révolte, comme mes ancêtres en furent témoins quand ils furent chassés de France. Si la noblesse n'existe plus que dans les paroles des grandes familles, alors elles méritent peut-être de perdre ce pouvoir : il se mérite et ne devrait jamais être un dû. N'est-ce pas l'argument que mon mari a toujours opposé à ceux qui l'accusaient d'être par trop radical ?_

 _Permettez-moi ensuite une remarque que vous trouverez peut-être cavalière, mais sachez que je l'exprime avec toute la bienveillance dont je suis capable : vous le dîtes vous-même, vous êtes jeune, et si j'en juge par notre correspondance, brillant. Laissez à ceux qui vous entourent le temps de réaliser leur plein potentiel ! Nous ne sommes guère égaux devant l'adolescence et certains de vos camarades Sangs-Mêlés ou Nés-Moldus pourront vous surprendre d'ici quelques années. Cette frustration que vous ressentez, pour réelle qu'elle soit, est aussi une manifestation de votre âge, si vous me pardonnez cette réflexion de vieille dame…_

 _Si néanmoins mes paroles ne vous suffisent ou ne vous convainquent guère, je vous invite à fouiller les tréfonds de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle recèle quelques secrets bien gardés, qui, je l'espère, pourraient ouvrir vos yeux sur des réalités insoupçonnées. Il y eut de mon temps un legs à Poudlard qui fit beaucoup parler de lui et qui doit prendre la poussière depuis¹. Il vous offrira cependant des lectures plus vastes que les seuls Shakespeare et Keats : peut-être y retrouverez-vous la grandeur que vous désespérez de trouver ailleurs._

 _Enfin, je tiens à vous annoncer que Ramarus se rendra à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Vous devez connaître cette habitude du professeur Slughorn de s'entourer de gens brillants, et de les faire rencontrer ses meilleurs élèves, tissant ainsi un réseau dont ma foi j'admire la force et l'étendue. La jeunesse étant, de votre propre aveu, désabusée et hésitante, il nous semble important de tendre la main vers elle, et le professeur Slughorn paraît ravi de nous offrir cette occasion. J'ignore si vous serez présent, mais si c'était le cas, n'hésitez pas à vous présenter à lui. »_

.

Cela a solidifié ma décision : je suis allé chercher le livre qu'elle avait déjà cité… et ai découvert que la dernière personne à l'avoir emprunté est Ramarus Greengrass. Séduction ? Curiosité ? Intérêt véritable ?

Elle avait raison : il y a effectivement deux étagères de « lectures Moldues » que personne ne remarque : il n'y a ni tables ni chaises pour étudier et les livres sont au fond, dans un coin sombre. Certainement intentionnel, tout ça…

J'ai un peu regardé le reste – il semble y avoir à boire et à manger. On verra déjà ce que donne celui-ci.

.

¹ Il s'agit d'un don de Edvard Vester, ami de Dumbledore, qui légua à l'école une partie de sa bibliothèque personnelle après sa mort en 1948. Certains parents d'élèves réagirent fortement lorsqu'ils comprirent que l'ensemble des ouvrages étaient des auteurs Moldus, mais le professeur d'étude des Moldus de l'époque prit la décision de s'en servir comme base pour ses enseignements et de le compléter par ses propres achats, habitude qu'a continué Olivia Freeman à l'époque de Regulus.

* * *

 **12 juin**

J'ai encore relu sa lettre. La question est toujours la même : pourquoi ?

Pourquoi n'y a-t-il eu personne comme elle pour crier cela, plus tôt, avant, au lien d'écarter ce qu'ils faisaient d'un revers négligeant de la main ?

C'est un hasard insupportable que de penser que dans une autre famille, peut-être…

* * *

 **13 juin**

Fichus examens ! Temps perdu !

* * *

 **14 juin**

Mon frère et ses amis se sont fait taper sur les doigts. Lui et Potter agissent depuis des semaines avec l'absolue certitude qu'ils vont passer leurs BUSES sans aucune difficulté ils en profitent pour se « détendre »… Avec les examens, évidement, tout le monde est à cran et ça n'a pas loupé quand ils ont décider de lancer un sort pour faire danser toutes les personnes qui rentraient dans la Grande Salle sur une musique naïvement sentimentale qui parle de paix et d'amour.

Non pas que les heures de colles – même séparés – semblent avoir jamais eu le moindre effet…

* * *

 **15 juin**

Suis certain que ma composition d'astronomie est bourrée de fautes. Maudite fatigue ! Je chercherai s'il y a une potion lorsque je serai de retour à Grimmaud.

* * *

 **16 juin**

Il est étonnant de voir que des Moldus soient capable de décrire les subtilités des questions d'honneur et de rang, malgré ces grandes déclarations d'émotion bien françaises…

A-t-elle grandi avec ces vers ? Si c'est le cas, cela explique quelques détails.

* * *

 **17 juin**

Nouvelle dispute entre Briséis et Scipio et je crois que personne n'a compris le pourquoi du comment. Heureusement, Elena a eu la bonne idée d'entraîner son amie à l'extérieur plutôt que de l'estoquer d'une de ses piques dont elle a le secret…

* * *

 **18 juin**

Je suis partagé entre le soulagement d'en avoir fini et l'idée de devoir rentrer à la maison. Je n'ai pas envie de les revoir. [Je crains] [Ils] [Comment vais-je réagir à]

Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire pour Sirius. J'ai regagné un peu d'aura à ses yeux le mois dernier, c'était quelque chose sur laquelle je ne comptais pas. Peut-être… Peut-être que je vais pouvoir lui faire entendre raison.

.

Lors du repas, Elena et Briséis étaient à côté de moi et discutaient de leurs vacances dans la villa des Rosiers quelques part dans les Cyclades. Quelle décontraction ! Quelle insouciance aveugle !

Évidemment, les autres se sont joints à la conversation. Corban m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire pour les vacances. Je crois qu'il espérait que je vienne pour quelques jours, c'est ce que nous faisions d'habitude. Je n'en ai aucune envie, j'ai prétexté qu'il fallait que je voie avec père et mère.

Je n'en ferai rien : je ne vois pas ce que rester chez les Yaxley peut m'apporter. Il faut que je puisse ajuster mes informations à cette année, et les obligations sociales de l'été sont une bonne occasion. Je prétexterai l'envie d'en savoir plus, pour contraster avec Sirius. Si je m'affiche comme l'héritier plus tôt, peut-être que…

* * *

 **19 juin**

On l'avait tous vu venir : les Poufsouffle ont gagné la coupe cette année. Nous avions pu les rattraper avec la coupe de Quidditch – il faut s'en contenter. Je suis peut-être le seul à savourer cela comme il se doit : je sais bien que dans les trois ans qui arrivent, nous ne pourrons plus la toucher du bout des doigts.

Et demain, je serai dans le Poudlard Express.

Est-ce que cela me fera quelque chose, de les voir de nouveau en vie ?

* * *

 **20 juin**

Ce qu'il faut, avec mon frère, c'est gagner sa confiance. Il y a une complicité que je n'ai pas perdu, pas encore… Il faut qu'il sache que je partage ses craintes, que je suis dans une position similaire à la sienne. Cela ne sera pas facile, mais… Je pense que j'ai quelques idées.

* * *

 **21 juin**

Pour cet été :

-faire en sorte qu'Arcturus me voit comme son prochain héritier – c'est lui qui pourra influencer mes parents et non l'inverse

-rester proche de Bella et de mère, essayer de déterminer qui en est où

-noter les relais possibles pour les Greengrass. Possiblement inutile, mais les cercles Black et les leurs ne se recoupent pas toujours

-Sirius.

* * *

 **22 juin**

Rien ne change : mère a toujours son charmant caractère, en rien aidé par la présence de Sirius. Père passe la moitié de son temps enfermé dans son bureau pour ses affaires. Et moi, au milieu, silencieux et je peine à reprendre ce rythme – celui d'avant V., celui où Sirius est encore là et où ████ █ ██ ███ █████ ██ ███ ██████ █ █████ ██ ████ ███ █████ █ ███ ██ ██████ ██

Sentimentalisme !

* * *

 **23 juin**

Mon frère a tenté encore une fois de personnaliser sa chambre. Évidemment, Kreattur l'a dit à mère – comme elle le lui demande – et les murs ont retrouvé leurs couleurs habituelles. Il fulmine et je n'ai pas pu lui parler.

* * *

 **24 juin**

Retrouvé ma vieille habitude de m'installer dans le fauteuil derrière les étagères dans la bibliothèque avec un tome entre les mains. Au moins, là, je suis à l'écart du reste et je n'avais pas envie aujourd'hui de supporter les récriminations des uns et des autres.

Fait une découverte surprenante : les étagères à côté de moi, celles qui ont tous les tomes et autres héritages étranges dont personne n'a le courage de s'en débarrasser… Il y a des livres Moldus dedans ! J'ai reconnu le nom de l'auteur de Greengrass au milieu et j'ai un peu plus fureté… Il y en a plusieurs rayonnages !

Je n'ai pas osé en parler à Sirius : cela l'aurait moins amusé que moi, et il serait capable de tout révéler sous le coup de la colère.

La plupart sont en français – autant dire que sans dictionnaire à côté, le sort de traduction que j'ai lancé ne fait pas des merveilles… Demander à Greengrass ? Non : nous ne sommes pas nombreux à venir de l'autre côté de la Manche…

J'ai fini par emporter un recueil de poésie, un peu au hasard. Si cela ne m'intéresse pas, je serai vite fixé.

* * *

 **25 juin**

 _Mais voyez, parmi la cohue des mimes, faire intrusion une forme rampante ! quelque chose de rouge sang qui sort, en se tordant, de la solitude scénique ! Se tordant, — se tordant, avec de mortelles angoisses, — les mimes deviennent sa proie et les séraphins sanglotent de ces dents d'un ver imbues de la pourpre humaine._

Les vers me restent en tête depuis hier soir¹. Pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un Moldu serait capable de dire…

Oh, bien sûr ce n'est pas du Seolforlae, et la plume ne vaut pas les sonnets de Feversham.

Mais – lui qui ne connaît ni la magie ni rien, comment…

.

¹ Regulus utilisera tout au long de sa carrière la métaphore du ver, dont ce poème est certainement à l'origine, quoiqu'il n'en donnât pas l'auteur, contrairement à Seolforlae qu'il utilise régulièrement.

* * *

 **26 juin**

Il faut que je réponde à Greengrass, au moins pour Bones – même si cela a toutes les chances d'être redondant.

Mais comment lui dire sans passer pour un imbécile ?

* * *

 **27 juin**

J'ai fini par accepter l'invitation de Corban – je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. J'ai failli lui demander si Liam pouvait aussi venir – un peu compliqué, possiblement insultant. Il ne me reste qu'à imaginer leur bibliothèque. Il me semble qu'ils avaient un tome sur les magies d'âme et sur les Horcruxes et sera peut-être ma dernière chance de pouvoir les consulter.

* * *

 **28 juin**

Après quatre jours de guerre larvée entre mère et Sirius, il a fini par coller ses affiches Moldues, ses photographies et les bannières de Gryffondor avec de la glu éternelle. Mère et Kreattur ont passé une heure à essayer d'inverser le sortilège sans succès. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le féliciter sur la puissance de son sortilège – c'est mettre de l'huile sur le feu, mais

Peut-être qu'une semaine chez les Yaxley me permettra de me reposer.

* * *

 **29 juin**

Mais quand ? Quand ont-ils… ?

Ah ! Je n'aurais pas dû parler politique au repas. Avec Sirius, cela ne pouvait pas bien se finir de toute façon.

Retenter en tête à tête ?

* * *

 **30 juin**

Ambiance à l'orage. Les grands-parents sont venu déjeuner, et Sirius a évidemment fait sa tête de mule. Lui et mère n'ont contenu leurs piques que parce qu'il fallait faire en partie bonne figure. Il est parti chez les Potter le plus tôt possible.

Tenté ma chance de nouveau avec père et grand-père – cité Mme Greengrass sans m'en rendre compte. Arcturus semble ravi de me voir m'intéresser au « problèmes de notre temps au lieu des idioties de la jeunesse », même s'ils semblent tous les deux convaincus que mes opinions ne sont que le fait de mon âge… Que faire ?

Une fois qu'ils sont partis, j'ai pu un peu parler avec Sirius, pour lui proposer de renouer les ponts avec Androméda – une vague histoire comme quoi je n'osais le faire moi-même. Mon frère a sauté sur l'occasion. La perspective des reproches familiaux s'il devait être surpris l'enchante… et le connaissant, cela finira par se savoir.

.

.

.

OS reliés :

- _Et l'ordre du destin_ , Oceanna (chap 4 de l'Oeuvre de tant de jours) - recommandé pour avoir quelques idées sur comment on commence à modifier le canon

- _La terre, la pierre et les affaires,_ Léo Poldine (chap 6 de Désobéir un peu n'est pas un si grand crime) - recommandé si vous voulez voir un peu plus Sirius

- _Songe, songe, Céphise à cette nuit cruelle_ (chap 5 de l'Oeuvre de tant de jours) - recommandé pour comprendre George

- _Les visages sont souvent de doux imposteurs_ (récapitulatif des OC de Poudlard), Oceanna et Leo Poldine


	7. Juillet 1976

**A/N :** _Youhou ? Y'a quelqu'un ? Ce texte est toujours vivaaaant !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. J'aime bien en recevoir (en vrai, j'ai l'impression d'écrire un truc qui est obscur et qui intéresse trois péons ici. C'est mon lectorat habituel, mais vu les efforts d'écriture que demande cette fic comparée aux autres, c'est un peu plus compliqué à gérer que d'habitude.)_

* * *

 **2 juillet**

Apparemment, Mère commence déjà à chercher une épouse à Sirius. Pense-t-elle que si elle attend trop, elle craint qu'il ne soit plus mariable ? Elle nous sert depuis trois jours le même couplet pour la fête de Maeve¹ : c'est la fête des fiançailles, c'est un exemple à suivre, il n'y a pas beaucoup de demoiselles dignes de l'héritier Black et s'il attend trop, il finira comme ces imbéciles de Prewett ou oncle Alphard. Sirius est absolument ravi, évidement, et a annoncé qu'il allait passer la fête avec ses amis à jouer au Quidditch. S'en est suivie une dispute parce que Mère devine bien que seul, il n'ira saluer ni les Rosier, ni les Burke ou les Flint. Résultat : c'est à moi de m'assurer que mon frère se comporte assez bien. Parce que je suis raisonnable… Ah !

Je suis allé voir Sirius pour temporiser : saluer qui de droit rapidement, puis rejoindre ses amis. J'y ai passé une heure ! Une heure ! Monsieur ne voulait pas montrer qu'il cédait devant Mère. Ah, que Merlin me sauve de l'incapacité des Gryffondor à faire des compromis !

.

¹ La fête de la reine Maeve, « fête des enfants » le 5 juillet servait aussi de date traditionnelle pour les annonces de fiançailles des familles de sang-purs.

* * *

 **3 juillet**

Le geignement et le gémissement des cloches¹. L'image m'a suivi jusque dans mes rêves…

Quelle ironie, quand elles ne sonnent encore pour personne…

.

¹ Allusion probable au poème « les cloches » de Poe.

* * *

 **4 juillet**

Il n'empêche – comment diable ces livres se retrouvent chez les Black ? Comment personne ne les a jetés quand la marque d'impression indique le siècle dernier ?

J'ai passé ma journée à lire, sauf pour les repas qui se déroulent dans une humeur noire. Comment ma mère peut espérer que Sirius charme les héritières dont elle tente de faire le portrait ?

Mais ils préféreraient briser leur baguette eux-mêmes plutôt que d'admettre qu'ils vont trop loin ou qu'ils ont tort.

Grand bien leur fasse ! Mais qu'ils aillent chez les géants pour les plats cassés de demain !

* * *

 **5 juillet**

Drames évités ! Je vais considérer cela comme une victoire, tant elles sont rares.

Sirius était évidemment en train de traîner les pieds. Il était d'une humeur noire et n'a pas dit un mot sauf quand il y était forcé. Absolument insupportable. J'aurais fait meilleure impression seul ! Mais cela aurait redoublé les tensions entre Sirius et Mère – trop risqué pour cet été.

Le pire a été atteint avec les Rosier. Nous avons subi une conversation très bizarre où la mère d'Elena n'a cessé de flatter la beauté de sa fille, pendant qu'elle l'ignorait totalement et faisait comme si on parlait d'une autre héritière Rosier. Nous sommes partis aussi vite que la politesse le permettait.

Évidemment, juste après, il a fallu que Sirius commence à se plaindre et à me demander qu'on aille tout de suite retrouver James alors qu'il restait à saluer les Flint. Je commençais à redouter l'explosion, quand j'ai vu Jonathan Spinett avec sa famille¹. Plutôt que d'aller directement voir les Flint, je me suis dirigé vers lui… Quand mon frère l'a reconnu, il a enfin cessé de se plaindre. Je l'ai laissé jouer au fan de Quiddich transi, mais je me suis fait un honneur de le féliciter pour ses deux carrières. Sirius m'a regardé sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne des monologues rageurs de grand-père – son ascension au Magenmagot a toujours été un point douloureux pour lui.

Sirius a gagné un autographe, et j'ai définitivement gagné un point.

J'ai fait une rencontre intéressante quand nous sommes allés saluer les Flint qui discutaient avec une femme en grande tenue de deuil. Lorsque nous nous sommes rapprochés, nous l'avons vue se tourner vers leur fille aînée et lui saisir le poignet pour le tapoter avec beaucoup de compassion :

« Vraiment, profite bien du temps que tu as pour être heureuse, ma chère Melody. Regarde-moi, je pensais avoir tout le temps du monde avec ce cher Winston, et nous avons eu à peine trois ans… Quand je pense que son meurtrier court toujours et qu'on ne sait toujours pas qui a ordonné sa mort ! »

La réplique a eu un effet absolument fascinant, parce qu'à part son interlocutrice, tout le monde a eu l'air de sucer un citron jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse ses adieux. Quelques questions plus tard, j'ai appris qu'il s'agissait de la veuve Travers². Je me rappelle vaguement d'eux mais peu de ce qu'il s'était passé, sauf qu'ils faisaient partie de tous ceux qui étaient dans les rangs parce que contraints.

Dès que j'ai pu quitter les Flint, j'ai laissé Sirius chercher ses amis et je suis parti à sa recherche pour lui transmettre mes condoléances et faire une allusion cryptique à d'autres personnes qui partagent ses craintes. Elle a eu l'air un peu surprise – mon âge, sans doute – avant de me remercier. Transmettre à Greengrass.

En rejoignant mon frère, j'ai aperçu Victoria et j'en ai profité pour lui proposer de nous rejoindre. Je connais assez Sirius et ses amis pour savoir qu'il y aura bien des moments où ils seront trop perdus dans leurs sous-entendus pour se souvenir que je ne les comprends pas. La mère de Victoria a eu l'air ravie de la voir nous accompagner, ce qui m'a surpris. Elle m'avait dit que sa mère trouvait que ce n'était pas une activité pour une jeune fille de bonne famille. Notre victoire l'a-t-elle fait changer d'avis ?

.

¹ A cette époque, Jonathan Spinnet avait fini sa carrière de joueur de Quidditch et avait utilisé sa notoriété pour se faire élire au Magenmagot parmi les Réformistes en 1968. Les Black et d'autres familles proches des Crabbe se faisaient un devoir de l'éviter.

² Winston Travers est mort en 1974. L'enquête n'a rien pu prouver, mais son épouse, Anne Stretton, a toujours maintenu qu'il s'agissait d'un assassinat par des gens qui voulaient intimider la famille Travers. L'affaire avait rencontré assez peu de soutien à l'époque du fait de la méconnaissance du réseau de Voldemort.

* * *

 **6 juillet**

 _« Madame,_

 _Je souhaite commencer cette lettre par un avertissement sans doute inutile, mais que je m'en voudrais de ne pas tenter. Il me semble que Lilah Bones est une proche de votre mari à défaut d'être des vôtres, pourriez-vous insister auprès d'elle la plus grande prudence ? Elle sait, et vous de même, que les affaires qu'elle défend soulèvent rancœur et haine chez certaines personnes, qui voient en elles une insulte à leur honneur et à ces valeurs dont nous parlons tant. Peut-être ne réalise-t-elle pas, cependant, l'ampleur de mépris, malgré les menaces qu'elle a déjà reçues : elle représente l'une des adversaires les plus en vue de tout ce que V. représente, et ses partisans la haïssent. Sa disparition provoquerait plus de joie encore que celle de Dawlish, et leur association sur ce procès est un risque inouï._

 _Sur un sujet similaire, j'ai croisé Anne Travers à la fête de la reine Maeve hier. Il me semble que son mari avait été tué en refusant de céder à un chantage ou une tentative d'intimidation de V. – même si les Aurors avaient conclu à un accident. Pourrait-elle être une alliée ? Pensez-vous que la contacter serve notre cause ?_

 _Vos réflexions sur la noblesse de l'âme et l'importance de l'action m'ont plongé dans de profondes méditations, je l'avoue, et je n'ai pas encore fini d'en faire le tri. Est-ce que ce seront des arguments que vous comptez utiliser en public pour prendre de la distance avec les forces de V. ? Ne craignez-vous pas que l'on vous demande si vous n'êtes pas devenue Réformiste – quand ce sont ceux-ci qui sont déjà convaincus par l'intérêt de lutter contre ses idées ? Et si ce n'est pas le cas, quels arguments comptez-vous déployer ?_

 _Enfin, je suis ravi d'apprendre la présence de votre époux à Poudlard l'année prochaine, pensez-vous l'accompagner ? Je ne fais pas partie du club en question, quoique je puisse tenter d'y avoir mes entrées pour cette soirée. Ce serait une grande chance de le voir en action, encore que je tiens, pour des raisons qui me sont propres, à garder l'anonymat. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. »_

.

Eu enfin eu le temps de discuter avec Sirius, en profitant à la fois de l'absence de Mère et du souvenir d'hier…

J'ai été un imbécile – je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Le convaincre, mais de quoi ? De moi ? De mes idées ?

Cela ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Oh, bien sûr, il est ravi de me voir ne plus défendre V., mais c'est presque un détail tant le reste de nos analyses divergent. Je ne mets pas en question la sienne – quand bien même elle n'est faite que d'impulsions glorieuses qui n'ont aucun pragmatisme. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer que c'est une logique qui ne fonctionnera jamais sur des Serpentard (ou même : au-delà de sa partie du monde peuplée d'idéalistes au grand cœur), il refuse de l'entendre. J'ai abandonné avant que cela ne dégénère en une véritable dispute.

* * *

 **7 juillet**

Je n'aurais pas dû reprendre la conversation d'hier…

Ah, mon frère ! Non, je ne tente pas de gagner du temps, et non, je n'ai pas le cul entre deux chaises. Et non, Dumbledore n'est pas le début et la fin de toutes les solutions concernant V. ! Il n'a rien fait, avant ma mort, rien du tout, sauf préserver Poudlard – et avec quel succès ? Il n'a empêché personne de le rejoindre, a proféré des inanités sur le besoin d'alliance en laissant s'infecter votre petite gué-guerre avec les Serpentard comme si c'était des jeux d'enfants. L'homme n'est ni omniscient, ni surdoué ! Et même si c'était le cas, il n'est qu'un seul sorcier, et il reste important d'avoir d'autres alliés, d'autres personnes pour dénoncer V. !

J'ai concédé le point du bout des lèvres, et je suis revenu dans ma chambre : dans deux jours, nous avons un repas de famille et je ne veux pas qu'il soit trop en colère – j'ai besoin de rassembler plus d'informations, pas qu'il soit dans mes pattes à hérisser le poil comme un chat furieux.

* * *

 **8 juillet**

J'ai proposé dans un grand moment d'imbécilité lasse à Sirius de passer quelques jours chez Alphard. J'avais toujours supposé qu'il était proche de notre oncle et que je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu avant de découvrir que…

Mais non : Sirius semble préférer ses disputes avec le reste de la famille à une semaine de paix…

Pourquoi donc Alphard lui a laissé tout son héritage, quand Sirius ne l'a pas plus fréquenté que moi ?

Est-ce quelque chose de sa maison, cette préférence pour le combat rangé ?

* * *

 **9 juillet**

Avec le mariage de Narcissa et l'anniversaire de Bella, il n'était pas facile de parler d'autre chose. Il fallait lisser bien des détails concernant leurs deux fêtes et la conversation a été pleine de propositions de mets et de décorations. Ennuyeux, mais au moins, Sirius n'avait pas beaucoup d'opportunités de faire sa mauvaise tête, sauf en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je suppose que c'était trop tentant pour Bella, qui s'est fait une joie de montrer le tableau qu'elle avait commandé il y a deux mois. Elle a choisi de représenter Merlin humilié sous les traits – surprise, surprise – de Dumbledore. J'osais espérer que mon refus aurait empêché qu'il soit fini pour aujourd'hui, mais la chance n'était pas de mon côté. J'aurais dû soudoyer le peintre ! Évidemment, Sirius s'est laissé piéger, s'est vexé, a tempêté et a lancé un concours d'insultes et de piques entre les deux jusqu'à ce que Père envoie mon frère dans sa chambre – où il s'est fait un plaisir de claquer chaque porte – et a vaguement tancé Bella qui riait.

J'ai demandé à Kreattur de lui garder un peu de dessert, mais je ne l'ai pas rejoint parce que je voulais sonder Narcissa sur V. et ses liens chez les Malefoy. Coup d'épée dans l'eau : soit Lucius ne se confie pas à elle, soit elle ne me fait pas confiance. Elle-même reste prudente quant à V., mais j'y vois juste l'effet des actions de Bella… Impossible de savoir comment V. avance après des Malefoy et s'il a enfin trouvé le prix de leur loyauté…

Seule petite victoire : Grand-Père a repris plusieurs de mes arguments pour la nuit de Walpurgis, assorti d'un couplet sur ces jeunes qui se dissipent au lieu de stabiliser leur famille. Bella a soudain cessé de rire pour devenir livide de rage. J'ai vu le moment où elle sortirait sa baguette avec Rodolphus pour des Cruciatus. J'avais un bouclier prêt – mais non, le rapport de force n'est plus le même.

* * *

 **13 juillet**

Mais quelle solution puis-je proposer ? Quelle alternative ?

Ce qui intéresse Grand-Père : son pouvoir. Le pouvoir de ses pairs. Et comment le convaincre que des Nés-Moldus sont plus proches de lui que certains psychopathes du Magenmagot ? Comment lui prouver qu'ils ont autant de droit que lui pour parler de la société sorcière ? Je peux enchaîner les arguments comme je veux, il y a un moment où il n'entend plus ce que je lui dis. Il admet que le vieux MacMillan ne siège au conseil que par provocation – une conduite indigne de n'importe quelle Famille qui a obtenu sa place au Magenmagot. Il reconnaît même que les Jenkins ont toujours fait du bon travail – et serait presque capable de dire qu'ils ont mérité la place que s'est taillée leur matriarche en son temps. Mais partir de là pour l'amener à admettre que le sang est moins important que le talent ne sert à rien… Il ne démordra pas que les Familles sont attaquées de toute part et que V. et tous les Sages sont le seul rempart viable, quand bien même les baguettes feraient couler le sang…

Il est tellement certain de ses calculs ! Incapable de voir ce qui se trame sous ses yeux – ne comprend-il pas ce qui meut Bellatrix et son mari ? Ne voit-il pas à quel point ils sont dangereux ?

Comment traverser des défenses si bien montées… ?

* * *

 **14 juillet**

Si Père me frustre à balayer mes arguments d'un revers de main, Mère est encore pire tant elle est déjà convaincue que V. est la seule solution pour tous nos problèmes, toutes nos inquiétudes.

Que sait-elle de lui pour avoir une telle loyauté ? Qu'a-t-elle vu pour être tant convaincue de ses pouvoirs ?

Mais : elle l'a rencontré. Je ne pensais pas… Pas si tôt.

En plus : elle m'a affirmé qu'il était lui-même d'un sang noble et pur – celui de Serpentard ! Il y avait des rumeurs, bien sûr à mon époque, mais elles n'avaient de concret que sa capacité à parler le Fourchelang. Or, quand je lui ai posé la question, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait pu observer une preuve certaine de son héritage…

Mentait-elle pour donner plus de poids à ses propos ?

Comment peut-elle le savoir ? Et surtout – j'ai toujours considéré V. comme une évidence, sans penser une seule seconde : il doit avoir un nom, un prénom, une date de naissance. Il a créé des Horcruxes pour trouver l'immortalité…

Comment puis-je retrouver sa trace ? Si j'arrive à percer le mystère qui l'entoure, peut-être qu'il redeviendra un homme comme les autres…

* * *

 **15 juillet**

 _« Si la noblesse n'existe plus que dans les paroles des grandes Familles, alors elles méritent peut-être de perdre ce pouvoir : il se mérite et ne devrait jamais être un dû. »_

Ce que je ne comprends pas – si c'est le cas, pourquoi personne ne dit jamais rien devant Mère ? Pourquoi ses colères, les moments où elle agit comme si le nom Black lui devait tout ne déclenchent rien ? Pourquoi est-ce que les actions de Sirius et de Bella sont traitées avec le même silence indifférent ?

Ce qu'elle me propose, ce sont de belles paroles, mais comment compte-t-elle les transformer en actions ? Ou plutôt : en réactions ?

* * *

 **17 juillet**

Drame, toujours. Mère a découvert qu'il dissimulait un engin Moldu qu'il avait le projet de réparer… Ce soir, elle lui a présenté les restes de ce truc à moitié fondus ou calcinés.

Sirius est écumant.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souvenais pas de ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher ça, mieux cacher ce truc, ou au moins à le convaincre de…

Il est parti chez James. Quand il va revenir, ça va être la même chose, encore et encore…

À quoi cela me sert-il qu'il pense que je ne suis pas aussi pourri que les autres ? C'est le seul changement par rapport à la première fois. Je pensais que cela me donnerait accès à

Mais non. Quel avantage ai-je bien pu gagner ?

* * *

 **19 juillet**

Retour de Sirius en escalade de la fenêtre de ma chambre.

Il ramenait avec lui une bouteille d'alcool Moldu – gage de réconciliation ?

Il en a bu les trois-quarts – heureusement, ce n'était pas très fort, ni très bon. Mais cela l'a mis de bonne humeur et il a parlé de ses projets avec James pour les deux semaines qu'ils passeront ensemble pendant que je serai chez les Yaxley. Et puis il a dérivé sur le futur, du moment où il réussira – évidemment – les tests pour être Auror et la victoire qu'il emportera alors sur les Mangemorts. Apparemment, j'ai un futur en tant qu'espion si « mes manigances arrivent à quelque chose d'autre que perdre du temps ». J'ai tenté, mollement, de défendre mon point de vue, mais il a fini par me couper en affirmant que ces gens-là ne comprendront que la force brute. Je n'ai pas osé insister – je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

Il a toujours été capable, comme Mère, de caresser de la même main qui gifle.

[Mais, je me souviens] [La fois d'avant, nous] – Non, il n'y avait plus de nous. Il avait décidé que j'étais comme eux, et me l'a renvoyé au visage jusqu'à ce que je n'aie d'autre choix que de me conformer à – et il fait la même chose, en voulant que je sois un des révoltés dont il imite les gestes.

Tout ce que je peux lui donner comme raison, comme futur, comme idées… Il n'en veut pas. Pour le moment, il est satisfait de savoir que je suis encore un allié et il imagine mes réticences comme une preuve d'amour mais [Père est mort de] [mais il]

Mais je ne serai jamais celui qu'il veut voir.

Je

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

* * *

 **21 juillet**

 _« Cher Anonyme,_

 _Merci de vos informations, toujours précieuses. J'ai transmis avec empressement votre avertissement à Lilah ; elle n'en a guère semblé surprise. N'oubliez pas qu'elle est Poufsouffle, et si cela la rend moins prompte aux actions glorieuses mais parfois myopes des Gryffondor, la faire dévier d'une voie qu'elle a décidé de tracer est pour ainsi dire impossible. Nous ne pouvons que lui faire confiance et voir ce qu'il adviendra._

 _Quant à Anne Travers, je la connais également. Cela fait deux ans déjà que la pauvre enfant tente de faire reconnaître la mort de son mari et de la relier à V. sans guère de succès. Il n'est pas certain qu'elle soit la mieux placée pour nous aider – une jeune veuve n'a pas toujours son entrée parmi les puissants, et elle a épuisé nombre d'oreilles encore compatissantes il y a quelques mois. Vous ne vous trompez pas, cependant, en pointant nos sympathies communes._

 _A propos de votre question, maintenant… Il y a bien des manières d'y répondre selon l'interlocuteur. Certains ne la poseront qu'avec mauvaise foi, et n'obtiendront qu'un bon mot, qu'ils jugeront peut-être autrement. Mais l'urgence de la situation exige l'efficacité, et nous ne pouvons gaspiller de l'énergie pour ceux qui ne veulent pas être convaincus._

 _D'autres en revanche la poseront sincèrement, et c'est pour ceux-là que nous devons affûter nos arguments. Ceux-ci sont multiples, et d'abord stratégiques. Premièrement, les Réformistes veulent tout et tout de suite, or un tel changement de mœurs ne peut s'opérer en un jour sans faire souffrir la société dans son ensemble, et se presser ne ferait qu'accroître la montée de courants de pensée similaires à celui de V. Peut-on se permettre de menacer ainsi notre communauté au nom de valeurs, aussi nobles soient-elles ? Non : je tiens à garder un juste milieu, parce que l'harmonie et la solidarité sont essentiels à notre société._

 _Deuxièmement, je ne peux tout simplement pas accepter ou partager le postulat de départ des Réformistes, qui jugent que l'égalité devrait exister de plein droit et à tout prix entre tous, quelque soient nos origines. Le principe est beau, mais vain : une sorcière qui n'a connu notre communauté qu'à Poudlard ne peut qu'ignorer certains des codes et clés de notre société, non par sa faute à elle, mais par le contexte même de sa naissance et de son éducation. Tout comme un sorcier qui hérite d'un poste parce qu'il est né entouré de privilèges et porteur d'un Nom n'a pas forcément le talent d'un qui se serait hissé au même endroit par son intelligence et son adresse. Non, nous ne sommes pas égaux, et vouloir le forcer ne peut que nous nuire à tous, et il est bien plus judicieux d'ériger le mérite en principe fondateur._

 _Il y a deux manières de faire de cet objectif une réalité, et ce sera le cœur de notre action. La première a la préférence de mon mari : s'assurer que nos élites peuvent se réguler et exclure d'elles-mêmes leurs brebis galeuses. La seconde a la mienne : remettre en question la nature même de nos élites et en faire le reflet des actions et du talent des meilleurs parmi nous. Bien sûr, les deux approches sont complémentaires, et leur articulation devrait nous permettre de rassembler des alliés._

 _Enfin, à propos de la venue de mon mari, je vous laisse juge de votre sécurité et ne vous tiendrai pas rigueur de vouloir conserver votre anonymat. »_

* * *

 **22 juillet**

Est-ce cela que je puis accomplir ? Laisser tout pouvoir entre les mains d'une inconnue qui s'escrime à la tâche et avoir les mains liées de mon côté.

Ses arguments sont bons : mais Père ne peut les entendre…

 _« Nous ne pouvons gaspiller de l'énergie pour ceux qui ne veulent pas être convaincus »_

Certes – mais quand ils sont notre famille ?

* * *

 **23 juillet**

Je ne peux pas dormir. Demain, nous allons chez oncle Cygnus et demain…

Les dés sont jetés.

[Je rêve de ███ █████████ █████ ██████ ████████ █ les mots ██ ██████ █████ █ ██████ ███████ █████ convaincre ██ █ ██████ ████ miracle ███████ █████ █████████ █████ ██]

Mais y en a-t-il ? Comment n'ai-je pas pu les trouver jusqu'à maintenant ?

* * *

 **24 juillet**

Échec.

Exactement le même anniversaire, sauf qu'un des visages sur les tableaux avait changé. Les mêmes piques, les mêmes mots, et puis Sirius qui…

Oh, une partie de moi a exulté quand Sirius a commencé. Il a enchanté tous les tableaux dont Bella était si fière pour qu'ils commencent à danser sur la longue table pendant que nous étions en train de manger. Quand les gens ont commencé à lancer les Finite Incantatem, au lieu de s'arrêter, ils ont commencé à vibrer avant d'exploser. La salle à manger était pleine de débris de plats, et nos habits plein de la soupe froide que l'on servait en entrée. Sirius riait dans le carnage comme un fou, et j'ai bien cru, comme la première fois, que… Mère s'est levée avec la ferme intention de l'entraîner ailleurs pour lui passer un savon et comme la première fois, il s'est dégagé, toujours en riant en disant que c'était bon, que la honte de la maison Black s'en allait pour toujours.

Je me suis vu crier son nom – je n'ai rien dit.

Il est parti, juste comme ça, nous laissant dans un silence abasourdi. Narcissa a été la première à se reprendre et à commencer à lancer des sorts pour nettoyer nos robes et j'ai suivi son exemple. Kreattur et les autres elfes de maison ont lancé leurs sortilèges, et en une dizaine de minutes tout avait retrouvé un aspect normal. Nous avons continué de manger et personne n'a prononcé le nom de Sirius avant un long moment.

Plus tard, j'ai entendu Bella dire que c'était ce dont on devait s'attendre de la part de traîtres à leur sang puis Rodolphus l'approuver. J'ai tenu ma langue. J'ai failli demander ce qu'il fallait penser alors, de ce qu'elle avait fait lors de la nuit de Walpurgis – parce qu'elle en était, j'en suis sûr. Narcissa était peut-être celle qui portait son émotion le plus à fleur de peau. « Une telle scène, à quelques semaines du mariage… » et Mère de lui assurer qu'un tel incident ne s'y reproduirait pas. C'était bien la seule chose à retenir de tout cela !

Plus tard, bien plus tard, Grand-Père m'a posé une main sur l'épaule pour me dire qu'il était bien heureux de savoir que de mon frère et moi, je m'intéressais le plus à la politique.

J'ai eu envie de vomir.

Échec. Ne puis-je donc rien accomplir de mes propres mains ?

* * *

 **25 juillet**

J'ai dû supplier Kreattur pour qu'il laisse un message chez les Potter – Mère aurait posé des questions si j'avais utilisé mon hibou.

Il est bien chez eux. Il m'a demandé de mettre le plus d'affaires possibles dans sa valise. Je sais qu'il ne va pas revenir.

26 juillet

Et au milieu de tout cela : décider d'où je vais à Lugnasad¹.

Interdiction formelle d'aller chez les Potter. J'ai pensé à affirmer que ce serait pour convaincre mon frère, une dernière tentative, mais… Non, inutile. Je suis presque certain que c'est là où vont les Greengrass… J'aurais aimé les voir en action.

Chez les Montague, avec les autres ? Non : je vais me retrouver emprisonné avec mes amis et je ne pourrais pas savoir ce que les adultes pensent ou préparent.

Non : il faut que j'accompagne mes parents chez les Mulciber. Ils seront entre eux et parleront d'autant plus librement.

.

¹ Contrairement aux fêtes du soleil, qui concernent essentiellement les patriarches et leurs héritiers, les fêtes celtes rassemblent des sorciers très divers. Irène Londubat les décrit ainsi : « Les fêtes celtes sont populaires, c'est à dire que tout le monde a le droit de n'y retrouver que ses amis et de ne pas suivre toutes les obligations sociales habituelles. C'est là qu'on observe le portrait véritable de la politique sorcière: ceux qui n'y participent que par habitude retrouvent leurs amis, ceux qui ont de grandes aspirations se retrouvent dans les fêtes du moments chez le Grand Nom qui l'organise, et les véritables fêtards vont d'une maison à l'autre par bande. »

* * *

 **28 juillet**

Le pire, c'est que je ne comprends toujours pas – pourquoi il explose, pourquoi il doit toujours afficher ses convictions jusqu'à tout perdre. Je sais que c'est lui – mais parfois, j'aimerais…

Non. Tant pis. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour mes plans, pas directement. C'est ça qu'il faut que je pense : lui parti, je vais pouvoir être l'Héritier, et avoir accès à plus d'informations par ce biais. Je vais pouvoir continuer à courtiser Grand-Père. Je vais pouvoir utiliser mon nouveau statut à Serpentard. Et lui, il sera bien plus heureux dans une autre maison, avec celui qu'il a toujours considéré comme son véritable frère.

* * *

 **30 juillet**

Il est revenu, de nuit, prendre la valise que j'avais préparée. J'ai été réveillé par les cris de Mère, qui l'a surpris. La première fois… la première fois, j'étais déjà parti chez Corban. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dits, mais la porte d'entrée a claqué, et le lendemain, il avait été rayé de la tapisserie.

Père a simplement haussé les épaules et Mère m'a dit que pour le moment, je prenais un chemin plus auspicieux que mon frère, mais qu'il fallait que je sois à la hauteur du nom des Black.

Et c'est tout.

Tout !

.

.

.

OS reliés :

- _Quidditch et société sorcière_ , Oceanna (chap 6 de l'Oeuvre de tant de jours) - si vous... voulez du monologue de serdaigle.

- _Désirée Shacklebolt,_ Léo Poldine (chap 7 de Désobéir un peu n'est pas un si grand crime) - recommandé si vous voulez savoir d'où viennent les textes qu'à trouvé Regulus dans la bibliothèque.


	8. Août 1976

**A/N :** Je crois que ce chapitre est celui qui comporte le plus d'articles... J'espère que vous apprécierez la fin des vacances de Regulus. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits messages, ça me motive !

 **.**

 **Août 1976**

 **.**

 **1er août**

Il fallait que j'aille chez les Mulciber pour Lugnasad¹. Pour la famille, pour me présenter en tant que prochain héritier le plus tôt possible, et de mon côté, parce que je voulais tenter d'identifier les progrès de V. pour ses recrutements. Il le fallait.

.

¹ Lugnasad est l'une des quatre fêtes qui rassemblent toute la société sorcière. Les Mulciber font partie des familles qui y font des fêtes d'importance où se retrouve la haute société. À cette époque, les autres fêtes très reconnues pour les Sang-Purs sont celles des Jugson, des Montague, des Potter et des Weasley.

* * *

 **2 août**

Tout y était si… poli. Feutré. Comme s'ils ne portaient jamais de masques pour torturer des traîtres à leur sang. C'est cela qui m'avait permis ma naïveté, aussi, ces soirées où on discute de l'état du monde, du besoin d'asseoir notre pouvoir, comme si…

Mère était nouée de colère depuis le début : il faut qu'elle réponde aux questions bien intentionnées à propos de mon frère alors qu'elle n'y voit qu'une défaite. Elle hausse une épaule quand on pose la question, et dit que son fils n'est pas devenu fou, et que ma foi, choisir les Potter n'est pas le plus mauvais choix en termes stratégiques… Puis elle se venge au moindre écart sur plus faible qu'elle. En arrivant, elle a réussi à terrifier l'elfe de maison, qui « n'avait pas transplané assez vite » pour prendre sa cape, en lui demandant le respect qu'on devait aux Black. Quel respect, et pourquoi, ai-je eu envie de répondre. Je n'ai rien dit.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pendant la soirée. Bella et Rodolphus étaient en grande conversation avec Crabbe et Higgs. Je pense qu'ils veulent les recruter, si j'en crois ce que j'ai pu saisir en me rapprochant. Crabbe semble déjà assez convaincu, mais Higgs semblait un peu plus pragmatique ou au moins, plus prudent.

Malheureusement, mes tentatives sont tombées à l'eau quand Bella a pris mon approche comme une excuse pour tenter de me convaincre, moi ! Ah – mais ses beaux discours sur la gloire, la vengeance et le succès ne fonctionnent plus quand on sait déjà quelles tortures, quelles cruautés gratuites il recouvre. _L'anneau est à mon doigt, et la couronne à mon front une profusion de satins et de joyaux est à mes ordres — et je suis heureuse maintenant¹._

Quand je me suis dégagé, ça a été pour entendre Mère et ses amies parler des Nés-Moldus et du danger qu'ils représentent à Poudlard, et de recommander à l'épouse Higgs de laisser son enfant partir à Durmstrang. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais je me suis vu ouvrir la bouche et dire :

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'il y sera plus en sécurité. Après tout, j'ai été attaqué par Aubrey et Rowland, pas de vulgaires Nés-Moldus. »

Le temps qu'ils arrivent à relier les prénoms avec les noms de famille, j'avais déjà changé de sujet, mais cela n'a pas empêché Mère de me le reprocher ce matin et de me demander ce à quoi je pensais. J'ai répondu, évidement, que j'avais juste du mal à voir sa propre logique, ce qui l'a conduite à s'embourber dans des réponses sur le péril inhérent à l'impureté du sang.

Je n'ai qu'une hâte : aller chez les Yaxley pour pouvoir respirer un peu.

.

¹ Cette citation mystérieuse correspond au début d'un poème de Poe, « La ballade de noce ».

* * *

 **4 août**

Arrivé chez Corban. Mal à l'aise : j'ai des moments d'hésitation pour savoir ce que nous avons fait, ou pas, durant nos vacances… Les souvenirs se confondent. Il m'a raconté ses vacances chez les Lestrange – courses de balai, Quidditch et jeux. Bah ! Qu'il garde ses amusements enfantins, j'ai mieux à faire.

* * *

 **5 août**

Article de la Gazette du sorcier du jour-même

 _« Scandale à la maison Flint_

 _Lors de l'arrestation du second fils Flint dans le cadre de l'enquête sur la mort de la malheureuse Katarina Youchenko hier, sa famille avait crié au scandale et menaçait l'Auror Alastor Maugrey d'un procès pour diffamation. Hélas ! Ils sont en train de regretter leurs mots. Les forces de l'ordre ont eu l'autorisation spéciale d'utiliser du Véritasérum pour obtenir des aveux – autorisation qui n'est donnée que lors de circonstances exceptionnelles. Nos sources indiquent que les éléments déterminants de l'autorisation ont été le prestige de la famille Flint et la visibilité de l'enquête._

 _On savait déjà que Modesto Flint avait employé Katarina Youchenko comme secrétaire à sa sortie de Poudlard et c'est en tant que témoin que les Aurors l'avaient déjà entendu au début de l'enquête… Cette fois, l'interrogatoire a été fructueux et révèle un scandale que personne n'avait envisagé jusqu'à présent._

 _Modesto Flint, marié et père d'un enfant, aurait entretenu avec la jeune femme une relation extraconjugale suivie et peu précautionneuse, qui aurait entraîné une grossesse aussi prévisible que peu désirée. Était-elle amoureuse ou seulement naïve ? Elle aurait annoncé la nuit du 4 juin qu'elle portait son enfant, ce qui aurait déclenché une rage meurtrière dont elle ne se serait pas relevée._

 _« Nous avions plusieurs éléments qui concluaient en ce sens depuis des semaines, explique le chef des Aurors. Cependant, dans de telles enquêtes, nous ne pouvons rien laisser au hasard. Le témoignage de Modesto Flint ne vient qu'appuyer les autres preuves que nous avons accumulées. Lorsqu'il s'agit de la mort de quelqu'un, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. »_

 _Qui sait la raison de la colère de Modesto Flint ? Y a-t-il eu un chantage ? L'homme estimait-il que la décision et l'enfant ne le concernait pas ? A-t-il pensé à toutes les affaires d'héritage de ces cinquante dernières années ? Elles ont, après tout, entaché une grande partie des familles de Sang-Purs, obligées de reconnaître leurs bâtards et de partager leurs terres ou leurs fortunes. Aveuglé par la rage – ou laissant court à un sadisme qui lui est naturel – il aurait donc tué la jeune femme, avant de dissimuler son corps._

 _Certains murmurent déjà que la famille toute entière était au courant et a tenté d'acheter l'innocence de leur enfant. Eugène McKinnon, chef des aurors a tout démenti pour le moment… Mais, qui sait ce que le futur apportera ?_

 _Lilah Bones s'est tout de suite portée volontaire pour représenter la famille de la jeune femme._

 _« Ses parents ne connaissent pas le monde magique, a-t-elle expliqué. Il est de notre devoir de leur apporter la meilleure protection. Nous ne pouvons pas ramener Katarina à la vie, mais nous devons nous assurer que cette histoire ne se répète pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'isolé, l'œuvre d'une seule personne. Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est une question de pouvoir, d'un homme qui a cru qu'il avait tous les droits parce qu'il était bien né et qu'il avait ses entrées partout. Katarina était une proie facile : elle n'avait aucune famille qui appartenait à la communauté et elle ne connaissait pas les codes de la société magique. Qui aurait remarqué sa disparition si nous n'avions pas retrouvé le corps ? Ses amis supposaient déjà qu'elle était retournée du côté Moldu, pour se rapprocher de sa famille. Ce sur quoi nous devons agir, c'est sur ce rapport de forces, sans quoi nous verrons encore d'autres Katarina… »_

 _La jeune femme est en passe de devenir une vétéran des procès de ce genre, puisqu'une affaire similaire l'avait opposée à la famille Avery il y a dix ans lors du procès Phillips. Nul doute qu'elle espère obtenir les mêmes résultats que la première fois, où elle avait non seulement réussi à disculper Anton Phillips du meurtre de trois Moldus, mais aussi à prouver que Richard Avery était le coupable et à le faire condamner._

.

Le coup de tonnerre salvateur du repas de midi qui se perdait en platitudes aura été l'annonce – enfin ! – de l'arrestation de Flint pour l'affaire Youchenko. Comme la première fois, il était presque impossible de ne pas en parler.

Évidemment, le père Yaxley n'en a que pour l'outrecuidance des Aurors d'arrêter un de ses cousins Flint, et il n'y a que son indolence et son respect des traditions qui l'empêchent de rejoindre le chœur familial qui hurle au complot…

* * *

 **7 août**

Eu un peu le temps de sonder le père de Corban sur Voldemort. Il refuse d'avoir un avis. Il déplore les « débordements » de la jeunesse de la nuit de Walpurgis, mais est persuadé que ce n'est qu'une erreur qui ne se reproduira plus. Il a ensuite rajouté qu'il était important de préserver les traditions, et c'était ça le véritable problème des nouveaux arrivants et que c'était notre devoir en tant que Sang-Purs de les préserver.

Bah !

* * *

 **8 août**

Me suis disputé avec Corban.

Cela couvait depuis ce printemps, sans doute. Aurais-je dû le prévoir ? Le garder comme allié et informateur pour la suite ?

[Non – il a] ████ ██ ██████.

Elle l'a dit elle-même : ne gaspillons pas d'énergie pour ceux qui ne peuvent être convaincus.

Évidemment, quand la dispute a commencé, elle s'est faite sur des idioties et des prétextes. Il a réussi à m'affirmer – ce que son père n'avait pas osé bien que je suis certain qu'il le pense aussi – que l'affaire Flint n'était qu'une conspiration des Réformistes pour prendre le pouvoir. Comme si ces imbéciles étaient assez organisés et capables de laisser de côté leurs grands principes pour agir ! C'est ce que j'ai dit et il a décidé de prendre la mouche. Nous avons argumenté, le ton est monté et soudain, il s'est fermé, m'a accusé de garder des secrets et de ne pas lui faire confiance – à propos de Victoria, de mon attaque et de Gibbon et McNair.

Ah !

Oui, je garde des secrets, mais ils ne sont pas contre toi. Et quand bien même, tu pourrais…

Bah, ce n'est pas la peine. Mon regret, c'est que je ne sais pas qui lui a raconté toutes ces idées de complots. Il s'est fermé comme une huître à ce moment-là. La rumeur n'est pas surprenante, il y en a des similaires pour l'emprisonnement d'Avery ou la libération de Dawlish… Mais d'où la tient-il ?

* * *

 **9 août**

J'ai passé une partie du temps dans la bibliothèque : avec ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ignore quand je pourrai y retourner. Je n'ai trouvé aucune information sur la manière de détruire un Horcruxe ou sur la descendance de Serpentard. Est-ce que je peux convaincre Briséis de chercher ces informations ? Elle finira par devoir s'arrêter, être mise en danger…

Comment faire ? Passer par le médaillon ? Je suis presque certain qu'il portait les armes de la famille Serpentard… mais il y a tant de faux qui circulent, comment être sûr ?

* * *

 **10 août**

De retour chez moi. Mère n'a toujours pas décoléré. Heureusement, les parents de Corban ne lui ont rien dit de ma dispute – j'y aurais gagné une dizaine de savons que je n'ai nulle envie de recevoir.

* * *

 **11 août**

Article de la Gazette du Sorcier

 _« Engagée ou opportuniste ? La vérité sur Lilah Bones_

 _Rares sont les avocats aussi jeunes qui bénéficient d'une telle couverture médiatique et de cas aussi prestigieux. De l'avis de tous, Lilah Bones est brillante, engagée pour la cause des Nés-Moldus et ne recule pas devant les cas difficiles._

 _On l'a découverte il y a dix ans dans l'affaire Phillips qui a provoqué bien des remous dans le monde sorcier, lorsque Lilah avait 26 ans et semblait à peine sortie de Poudlard. Elle avait réussi à faire envoyer à Azkaban Dick Avery, punition de l'avis de tous qui était justement méritée._

 _Depuis, Lilah Bones se fait un devoir de choisir des procès hautement médiatisés où elle tient le haut de la scène, quitte à déterrer de vieux scandales et à ranimer des polémiques éteintes. Ses clients – ses victimes ? – se retrouvent toujours érigées en mascotte de ses causes perdues. A vrai dire, Lilah n'a aucun intérêt à choisir autre chose que des causes perdues, sans quoi, on commencerait à s'interroger sur ses propres valeurs._

 _« Elle ne nous voit pas, se confie une personne qui a cherché à l'embaucher. Elle ne voit que la possibilité de se faire remarquer. J'étais allé la voir pour un dossier sensible et je suis reparti presque immédiatement. Je plains toutes les personnes qu'elle a convaincues de rester. »_

 _Lilah Bones est une femme de média jusque dans la moelle et elle admet elle-même qu'ils influencent ses choix :_

 _« Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est porter mes opinions aux yeux du monde, nous a-t-elle confié. C'est quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas faire en silence. »_

 _Elle s'est donc faite une spécialité des procès scandaleux et n'hésite pas à manipuler l'opinion quand elle en a besoin. Elle a ainsi convaincu à plusieurs reprises Jonathan Spinnet d'utiliser ses anciens contacts en Quidditch pour obtenir des prises de position en faveur des affaires qu'elle couvrait dans le même temps. Et la même chose est en train de se passer pour le procès Youchenko : elle a réussi à obtenir de plusieurs joueuses des Holyhead Harpies de témoigner de… personne ne le sait encore, en vérité, car le contenu de leurs paroles importe peu. L'important est de les voir, est de penser qu'ils disent des choses importantes. Et lorsqu'elle n'est pas certaine que l'opinion penche en sa faveur, me demanderez-vous ? Hé bien, elle se couche. Preuve en est pour le procès Dawlish qu'elle avait repris._

 _« Le vote était trop politique et nous ne pouvions pas exclure certaines preuves avancées. Je n'avais aucune certitude. »_

 _Il nous faut admirer une telle indifférence mercenaire._

 _Vous auriez peut-être envie de souligner qu'elle reste une avocate de talent qui a une des plus belles carrières du monde sorcier. Mais comment est-elle parvenue à d'aussi bons résultats si jeune ? Non, chers lecteurs : ce n'est pas que le talent._

 _Outre le fait qu'elle vient d'une famille dont la moitié des membres sont des Aurors ou affiliés à la justice – lui offrant par conséquent un terrain de chasse abondant pour repérer de futures causes, elle a commencé sa carrière avec le patronage de Ramarus Greengrass. À cette époque, il faisait lui-même ses premières armes en tant que membre du Magenmagot. On sait ce que fait le pouvoir : quel homme refuserait une jeune sorcière, même lorsqu'on se dit heureux en mariage – mais avec une femme du mauvais côté de la trentaine ? Selon certains, il s'agissait d'une époque où Cornelia Greengrass lui refusait son lit…_

 _Cette liaison avec Ramarus a duré quelques années, avant que l'ambition de Lilah, décidément sans limite, ne trouve que son « maître spirituel » lui faisait de l'ombre. Elle se tourne alors vers Harrison Potter, fraîchement débarqué au Magenmagot et encore en recherche de soutien, qu'elle séduit sans une arrière-pensée. S'ils semblent aujourd'hui toujours proche, qui sait réellement ce qui se trame dans la chambre de Maître Bones ? Nul doute qu'elle veuille continuer à profiter de ses attributs pour sa carrière, ce que son célibat persistant indique avec fracas. Elle affirme qu'elle suit le modèle de sa grande-tante, ce qui est hautement ironique lorsqu'on sait ce que la soi-disant chasteté de Seraphina Bones dissimule nombre d'orgies saphiques._

 _Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trembler pour le souvenir de la pauvre Katarina et ce qu'il en restera à la fin du procès Flint. »_

* * *

 **12 août**

Sirius a été oublié et enterré. Qu'importe son départ, sa disparition de la tapisserie. Tout ce qui compte, c'est d'offrir à Narcissa le mariage le plus beau possible. Mère passe la moitié de son temps chez les cousins maintenant pour régler les derniers détails…

J'en viens à regretter la fuite d'Androméda : avec elle, au moins, ce fut la loi du silence dès les premières semaines. Plus personne pour prononcer son nom ou mentionner sa seule existence.

* * *

 **14 août**

Ah ! Être un enfant gâté et prétexter une maladie quelconque pour rester dans ma chambre et seulement laisser Kreattur m'apporter les repas.

Mais non, à la place : « prends sur toi, descends, tu dois faire bonne figure ! »

Faire bonne figure ! Oui – mais quand cela a du sens et un intérêt.

* * *

 **15 août**

Repas familial à la maison pour « fignoler les détails » sans déranger Narcissa. J'ai préparé ma scène – partir plus tôt de table en jouant pour une dernière fois du privilège de ma jeunesse, déplacer le fauteuil pour que le soleil tombe bien sur la couverture et choisir ostensiblement un livre dont on ne peut pas douter qu'il est Moldu et faire semblant de me plonger dans sa lecture.

Cela n'a pas manqué, quand ils sont arrivés. Je pariais sur ma mère, mais c'est mon grand-père qui a vu la couverture, a plissé des yeux et a demandé : « Sais-tu ce que tu es en train de lire ? »

J'ai joué les naïfs – non, j'ai pris le livre au hasard, je voulais travailler mon français, pourquoi ? Y aurait-il un secret honteux qui survivrait dans nos nobles et pures étagères ?

Et puis, quand les premières explications arrivent – mais pourquoi a-t-on ce livre alors ? Il y en a d'autre à côté, quelle situation inouïe ! Oh, il s'agit d'un héritage – mais encore ?

Quelle beauté d'avoir un tel héritage ! La source s'est tarie, malheureusement et je n'ai pas pu obtenir de nom certain. Simplement : la _resquilleuse française_ ¹ . C'est un programme charmant, aussi charmant que l'air pincé de mon grand-père et de ma mère… Il ne me reste plus qu'à contempler les recoins de notre tapisserie familiale pour savoir s'il est possible d'en démêler le fil…

.

¹ En français dans le texte. Il s'agit de Désirée Black, parente très éloignée de Regulus dont il parlera des années plus tard pour souligner les quelques liens de sa famille avec la culture Moldue. Fille d'Arcturus Black I et d'une signare – lignées puissantes de sorcières sénégalaise – elle a quitté sa famille pour s'installer dans la France Moldue, puis s'est mariée à un anglais. À la mort de son mari en 1891, sans soutien Moldu, elle choisit de renouer avec sa famille Black et devient une personnalité mémorable de la société sorcière grâce à son talent politique et ses liens avec le Sénégal. Elle est aussi l'arrière grand-mère de Cornélia Greengrass.

* * *

 **17 août**

Bon – espérons que le mariage ne soit pas plein de platitudes et que je puisse faire autre chose que m'y user les semelles. Je reste content pour Narcissa, après tout, même si

Pas la peine de s'y attarder aujourd'hui. Je n'aurai pas l'opportunité de sonder son futur mari demain de toute façon.

* * *

 **18 août**

Il reste encore un jour !

Je me suis échappé comme j'ai pu avec Liam une fois la ronde des politesses terminées. Corban était avec lui, mais nous avons fait comme si de rien n'était.

Pour la cérémonie, j'ai été obligé de m'installer à côté d'oncle Alphard et il semblait déjà avoir commencé à boire. Quand je lui ai dit qu'on allait le lui reprocher, il a haussé les épaules et m'a affirmé qu'il n'était pas question qu'il assiste à un mariage Black sobre. Je n'ai pas compris et il a dû le sentir, parce qu'il a rajouté : « moi, j'ai failli aller jusqu'à l'autel, mais ils m'en ont empêché, bien sûr. Ton frère a eu la bonne idée en s'enfuyant, et j'aurais dû faire la même chose à son âge… Maintenant, c'est trop tard. » Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il parlait – j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'une femme veuille bien de lui – mais je l'ai laissé marmonner jusqu'à ce que je puisse quitter mon siège, sous prétexte d'aller féliciter tante Druella pour l'organisation. Elle m'a entraîné voir Elena qui était avec ses parents. Son père semblait très joyeux : il disait à tout ce qu'ils croisaient que Lucius serait vraiment un homme ravi ce soir, assorti de clins d'œil très poussés, et enchaînait sur la joie d'avoir une femme qui vieillit bien et qu'il était certain que ce serait aussi le cas sur Narcissa. Sa femme hochait la tête, et a souligné plusieurs fois l'importance de ne pas distribuer ses charmes pour préserver sa beauté, ce qui attendait la Miranda¹. J'ai épuisé tout le menu des vacances d'Elena aux Cyclades avec Briséis pour essayer de ne pas répondre.

Pendant ce temps, j'ai pu aussi voir partir Bellatrix et ses amis, sous prétexte de fêter entre eux le mariage de sa sœur. Il y avait sans surprise Rodolphus et son frère, Carmine et son mari, mais aussi – je ne pensais pas qu'ils en étaient – Clarence Crabbe et Duncan Alton. Elle avait l'air de préparer quelque chose. Si seulement j'étais arrivé à savoir quoi !

Elle est partie au bon moment : quelques minutes plus tard, Bulstrode montait sur sa chaise pour faire une grande déclaration d'amour à Mia Montague et pour la remercier d'avoir accepté sa demande en fiançailles qui a mis tout le monde mal à l'aise – elle la première. Narcissa est intervenue très rapidement pour annoncer la représentation des dompteurs de feu qu'ils avaient fait venir de Bali pour l'occasion, qui devait ouvrir le bal. Heureusement, c'est après cela que les plus vieux et les plus jeunes ont pu se retirer.

.

¹ Miranda Evermonde née Prewett est une des personnalités mondaine de cette période. Elle a, avec son mari, la réputation de collectionner des amants et de s'afficher avec eux en public. Irène Londubat disait d'elle : « Quoique modérément jolie si on s'en tient aux traits du visage, elle a la meilleure arme qu'une femme peut avoir : un charme magnétique qui enchante tout ceux qui croisent son chemin. ».

* * *

 **19 août**

Article de la Gazette du sorcier du 19 août. Dans la marge, de la main de Regulus :

C'est ça qu'ils préparaient ! Prévenir Greengrass.

 _« Peur sur la ville_

 _C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que nous devons relater les événements tragiques qui se sont déroulés hier sur le chemin de Traverse. Un trois sorciers portant des masques de tête de mort ont transplané dans l'allée, toujours fréquentée en cette période et ont lancé plusieurs sorts dans la foule en criant « Mort aux Sangs-de-Bourbe » avant de faire apparaître une marque étrange, représentant un serpent sortant d'une tête de mort et de disparaître avant l'intervention des Aurors. On dénombre plusieurs blessés encore à Sainte Mangouste où les soigneurs n'ont pas encore été capables d'identifier la nature des sorts utilisés, mais aussi un mort, le jeune Patrick Smith._

 _Patrick Smith était un né-Moldu qui allait rentrer en deuxième année à Poudlard et qui faisait ses courses de rentrée avec sa famille. Celle-ci n'a pas souhaité répondre à nos questions._

 _« Tout s'est passé si vite, nous a raconté un témoin. On a entendu le bruit des apparitions, et puis je me suis demandé pourquoi des gens avaient des masques et ils ont levé leur baguette et… les sorts sont partis. Ils visaient la foule, et puis un a désigné l'enfant qui est mort en criant qu'il était un Sang-de-Bourbe et… je crois que c'était un Avada Kedavra ? Ils sont partis tout de suite après. Ma sœur et moi, nous nous étions cachées. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance. »_

 _L'attaque a été revendiquée ce matin par le groupe des Mangemorts qui a annoncé que leurs futures actions seraient signées par le même symbole. Un Auror a accepté de répondre à nos questions, et conclut :_

 _« Ils sont en train de changer de stratégie. Ces attaques violentes sont de véritables tragédies, mais elles laissent plus de traces que des réunions. Nous avons les moyens de remonter jusqu'à la source et nous ne laisserons pas l'opportunité nous échapper. »_

 _Harold Minchum, fortement touché, a tenu à présenter lui-même ses condoléances à la famille._

 _« C'est une tragédie qui ne doit pas se reproduire, a-t-il indiqué lorsque nous l'avons joint. Les Mangemorts seront la priorité des Aurors jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous neutralisés. »_

 _Il a aussi annoncé des mesures d'envergure pour garantir la sécurité de tous les sorciers que le Ministère devrait rendre publiques dans les jours qui arrivent. »_

.

Évidemment, les festivités du jour ont commencé avec un petit discours du patriarche Malefoy sur la tragédie d'hier et l'importance de célébrer la vie et le futur. Il était tranquille. Il sait que ce n'est pas son fils qui a des chances de mourir ainsi, parce qu'on le reconnaîtra – parce qu'il fera partie des attaquants. Et ils le savent tous ou presque : pour le moment, l'empreinte de V. ne les menace pas.

Les aveugles !

Ils avaient préparé une chasse au trésor. Je me suis retrouvé avec Corban. Rien de plus à dire – nous avons seulement croisé Evan qui sortait des buissons et qui nous a fait un clin d'œil assorti d'un « Malefoy a raison, on doit profiter de la vie ! ». Je me demande quelle pauvre fille il a réussi à baratiner et à quel moment elle comprendra qu'il ne raconte que du vent… J'ai réussi à éviter les autres, et Corban n'était heureusement pas d'humeur à sociabiliser. Aurait-il faire partie des leurs hier ?

Évidemment, au moment du repas, j'ai dû supporter l'air victorieux de Bellatrix et la certitude qu'elle faisait partie des coupables. Et elle était fière, si fière, de revenir parmi nous, sans qu'aucun soupçon ne pèse sur elle ! Elle s'est même permis une tirade sur le départ de Sirius et de l'importance de débarrasser la maison des traîtres. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de répliquer que faire le ménage c'était très bien, mais qu'assurer la descendance était aussi important, et que c'était dommage qu'elle ait laissé à Androméda l'honneur d'avoir le premier enfant de la nouvelle génération des Black.

Elle m'a gratifié d'un regard noir, parce que tante Druella m'a approuvé, et lui a dit qu'elle ne savait plus quoi lui donner comme conseil et potion, au lieu de me reprocher de parler de sa fille aînée. Maigre revanche, mais revanche tout de même.

* * *

 **20 août**

 _« Madame,_

 _Voilà les informations que j'ai pu collecter cet été. J'espère qu'elles compléteront les vôtres._

 _Clarence Crabbe et Duncan Alton étaient des Mangemorts qui ont attaqué le Chemin de Traverse, avec un groupe constitué autour des frères Lestrange. Je n'ai hélas aucune preuve, hormis les circonstances, mais je suis sûr de moi. Les Yaxley gardent pour l'instant une prudente distance, mais ils sont attirés par l'image de gardien des traditions que V se donne. Quant aux Malefoy, ils me semblent tenter de ménager poissons et sirènes. Les Black pour l'instant sont divisés, et ont des préoccupations autres que la question du V..._

 _Cela me semble bien peu au regard des événements... Qu'avez-vous perçu de votre côté ? J'ai parfois l'impression de n'entendre que des discours sur les éclats de la jeunesse et leur nécessité, comme si rien de cela n'était sérieux ou préoccupant. J'ignore si c'est un effet de mon âge, mes questions n'étant pas plus prises en considérations que les actes en question, ou si c'est une pensée plus partagée et autrement plus dangereuse... J'espère que vos échos sont plus favorables que les miens, et à l'heure de retourner à Poudlard, je dois vous avouer une certaine lassitude tant la tâche qui nous incombe me semble similaire au supplice des Danaïdes… »_

* * *

 **22 août**

Eu le temps d'aller acheter les nouvelles fournitures de Poudlard. Envie à la fois de quitter la maison, mais aucune envie de m'enfermer à Poudlard – ce n'est pas là où les choses se passent !

Faux : c'est là où ils vont commencer leur recrutement, c'est là où je vais devoir intervenir, mais le temps rampe et l'urgence est là.

* * *

 **23 août**

Flint ou ailleurs ?¹

Oh, pourquoi ai-je simplement hésité ! Je sais bien : Flint, toujours, pour savoir qui vient encore et ce qu'il s'y dit.

Je me souviens de l'enfant naïf que j'étais, à qui Grand-Mère Irma avait expliqué que les fêtes étaient comme un travail et non comme mes anniversaires.

.

¹ Regulus parle de l'invitation pour la fête du Secret. Contrairement aux fêtes Celtes, plus populaires, et aux fêtes du Soleil qui ne concernent que les Sangs-Purs, la fête du Secret est surtout une fête officielle pour célébrer la signature du Royaume-Uni au statut international du secret en 1692. Outre la famille Flint, les familles Lestrange et Abbott proposaient des dîners d'envergure à cette occasion.

* * *

 **24 août**

Oui, c'était la bonne décision. Il faut que je cimente le fait que je suis le nouvel Héritier et que je suis fidèle à leur cause. Il faut qu'ils me parlent – qu'ils m'écoutent.

* * *

 **25 août**

Fête désertée à cause du scandale, aucune surprise de ce côté-là. Ne restent que ceux que le scandale a unis dans l'outrage et ceux trop faibles pour changer leurs habitudes.

Le gros des troupes : les vieilles bedaines Sages qui vont avec Flint au Magenmagot et qui refusent, comme mon grand-père, de lui retirer leur soutien, malgré des discussions assez houleuses pour demander sa démission, ou au moins de se désolidariser sous prétexte qu'il s'est désolidarisé des actions de son fils – enfin, « désolidarisé »... avec tout le laxisme qu'un patriarche peut avoir avec un enfant qui n'est pas son héritier, ni l'homme pressenti pour le remplacer au Magenmagot. Greengrass a mis son grain de sel en parlant de discrétion et d'excellence. La formule a eu son effet et les laisse encore enragés. Seulement symbolique, mais leur colère est réconfortante : elle prouve qu'ils peuvent être touchés. Parmi eux, le vieux Rosier a quand même évoqué un possible départ en faveur d'une famille plus jeune et fidèle à leur cause. La stratégie ressemble à la manière de penser de son fils¹ – Ebenezer n'aime rien de mieux que les personnes qui ont une dette envers lui. Ils ont évoqué les Gore et les Woodcroft, mais sans déclencher l'enthousiasme tant les deux n'ont aucune chance de remporter des voix lors du parrainage².

À la fin du repas, l'alcool aidant, tout le monde a décidé de laisser les discussions politiques de côté au profit de rancœurs personnelles – comprendre cette chère Lilah Bones. Entre les Flint et les Avery, les griefs sont profonds. Derrière leur colère et leur amertume, ils ont peur. Je ne me souvenais pas de cette crainte qui suinte de leurs mots, mais j'en discerne l'origine : Bones a toujours gagné et, contrairement à Greengrass, elle n'a jamais eu la diplomatie de leur laisser un moyen de s'en sortir avec honneur. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à voir tous ces ancêtres sûrs de leur pouvoir être inquiétés par une femme qui doit avoir la moitié de leur âge. Et pourtant : elle leur coupe toute possibilité de retraite – il y a ce dicton qui m'échappe, à propos des dragons dont les ailes ne les portent plus… J'espère que mon avertissement ne sera pas en vain. Mais en attendant, ils tremblent tous, et se souviennent d'un air inquiet de tous les squelettes qui traînent dans leur placard.

Enfin : à part Russell Avery, je suis presque certain qu'ils ne font pas directement partie des Mangemorts. V. est leur arme. Ils envoient leurs fils et leurs petits-fils entre ses griffes mais ne veulent pas savoir ce qu'ils font. Ils savent tous qu'il a les mains sales, mais pensent qu'en se bouchant le nez, la puanteur ne les atteindra pas.

Et d'une certaine façon, pendant toute cette soirée, je les ai méprisés encore plus que les autres.

.

¹ En 1976, Angus Rosier est toujours en poste au Magenmagot. Son fils, Ebenezer Rosier est le père d'Elena Rosier.

² La famille Gore compte parmi ses ancêtres un illustre ministre de la magie (Hepahestus Gore, 1690-1781), mais est retombée dans l'oubli après ce mandat. Les Woodcroft sont les descendants du fondateur de Préaulard. Comme pour les premiers, malgré un ancêtre prodigieux, la famille n'a jamais pu monter dans la société.

* * *

 **27 août**

 _« Cher Anonyme,_

 _Merci pour ces informations, bien qu'elles me laissent aussi inquiète que vous. Si cela peut vous rassurer, Bartemius Croupton est en train de créer un nouveau groupe d'Aurors, dédiés à la recherche de mages noirs. Il a déjà choisi la plupart des noms et terminé des enquêtes sur leurs passés, afin de vérifier qu'aucun n'ait de lien avec V et qu'ils ne puissent être aisément compromis._

 _J'ai eu de mon côté des réponses similaires aux vôtres, mais je pense qu'elles m'inquiètent moins que vous – peut-être parce que je ne peux sans vanité les mettre sur le compte de mon âge... Pour beaucoup, il est très difficile de lier des actes aussi terribles que ceux du Chemin de Traverse avec des amis et des proches. C'est un moyen de se protéger, un recul instinctif devant l'inacceptable. Vous et moi serions bien plus à l'aise devant une condamnation ferme de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais elle ne viendra pas tout de suite, et finalement importe peu : nous devons pour l'instant prendre appui de ce recul pour isoler les plus actifs, et nous assurer que ces actes ne restent pas impunis, que les Aurors puissent trouver les coupables et les neutraliser. C'est à cela que nous devons nous atteler, identifier les partisans convaincus, s'assurer que leur nombre n'augmente pas, et rappeler, pour les autres, que V est une option inacceptable, brutale et violente, à l'opposé de ce que nous sommes._

 _J'entends votre détresse, croyez-le bien, mais vous pouvez faire à Poudlard davantage que vous ne l'imaginez. Vous êtes proches de possibles recrues, écoutez ce qu'elles demandent, ce à quoi elles aspirent, et convainquez-les que les arguments de V sont vains. Prouvez-leur, autant que possible, qu'il ne peut tenir ses promesses que dans la violence, et que celle-ci les avalera. Il me semble aussi judicieux de lui opposer un autre discours, qu'il soit sur la noblesse ou le mérite, qu'importe, qui se détourne de la pureté du sang. Ce n'est pas une question d'effet ni même une promesse de révolution, mais une question d'espoir. On résiste mieux lorsqu'on sait qu'il est possible d'avoir une place dans le monde que l'on défend._

 _Par ailleurs, vous qui évoquiez la visite de mon mari à Slughorn... Son réseau est la preuve qu'il sait s'entourer de gens brillants et reconnaître les esprits hors pair, qu'importe leurs origines. En faire partie pourrait justement vous permettre de rencontrer des nés-Moldus et des Sangs-Mélés empreints de cette grandeur d'âme qui vous semble leur manquer. Je vous pense assez brillant pour vous distinguer à ses yeux, et pour reprendre les mots d'un vieil ami, "même les plus beaux esprits ne peuvent penser seuls". Peut-être trouverez-vous ainsi des réponses que je ne suis en mesure de vous apporter._

 _Avec tout cela, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée. Gardez courage : l'heure la plus sombre est toujours suivie par l'aurore… »_

J'ai eu envie de lui répondre que je n'avais pas besoin de platitudes pour me réconforter et je sais ce que nous apporte l'aurore… Mais son cœur est à la bonne place. Et je suis presque certain que l'escouade d'Aurors n'avait pas été si tôt. Je suppose que je peux déjà compter cela comme une première victoire.

Et Greengrass a raison – il me reste encore trois ans entiers pour changer les choses et changer les mentalités. On dit toujours qu'un éboulement commence avec une seule pierre… Et c'est ce que je dois faire. Je n'abandonnerai pas.

* * *

 **28 août**

Lettre d'Elena : elle est nommée préfète.

Ma mère guettait en vain un hibou avec ma propre insigne.

Mais non – aucun de ses fils n'aura l'insigne honneur d'avoir été choisi par Dumbledore. Qu'espérait-elle ?

* * *

 **31 août**

En train de finir mes valises pour Poudlard.

Pas de lettre ni de badge.

Je suis un bel imbécile. J'ai pensé, pendant cet été, j'ai osé espérer que ce que j'avais fait en fin d'année serait suffisant pour changer les choses. J'avais toujours supposé que le choix avait été difficile, et que George avait été choisi parce qu'il a toujours refusé de tremper dans les intrigues des Serpentard… Mais non : j'ai cru tirer mon épingle du jeu alors que je n'ai rien changé sauf des détails.

.

.

.

 **OS reliés :** aucun (mais vous pouvez aller relire celui de LP sur Désirée Black, la "resquilleuse française" au chapitre 7 de Désobéir n'est pas un si grand crime, et j'ai publié un OS sur Cornélia qui se place quelques chapitres plus tôt (chapitre 7 de L'œuvre de tant de jours).


End file.
